Do I look Fat?
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Yoruichi asks Soi Fon a question. Now Soi had to do all she can to convince Yoruichi she's perfect! What happens later when both women recieve life-changing news? Pregnant or not? RATED M for hormonal-violence and sex scenes. R&R! Written for YoruSoixlove
1. Chapter 1 The way we were

**Do I look fat?**

Soi Fon stretched her stiff arms and nudged the front door open "honey I'm home" she called out as she toed of her shoes in the hallway. Silence greeted her ears. She frowned. She walked down the hallway and peered into the living room. She groaned as she saw three empty sake bottles on the small wooden coffee table accompanied with seven empty 2-gallon tubs of ice cream. She rolled her eyes and went to look in the kitchen. Nothing. Feeling agitated she licked her dry lips. "Yoruichi?" she tried again.

"I'm in the bedroom!" came the call from upstairs. Soi Fon sighed and rushed up the stairs. As she made her way towards the bedroom door she smiled.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" Soi Fon asked as she nudged the bedroom door open. She stopped dead. There in front of the long mirror was Yoruichi completely naked and brushing her long wet hair over her shoulder. She turned when she saw Soi blushing face in the mirror.

"Soi can I ask you something?" Alarm bells rang in Soi's head. She nodded numbly. "Do I look fat?"

Soi blinked a few times "wha-what?"

"Do I look fat?" Yoruichi repeated as she ran her hands over her smooth round arse, examining it in the mirror.

Soi Fon blushed and busied herself with changing into a loose pair of trousers and a T-Shirt. "No love you look fine"

"Fine? Is that all?"

Soi looked up to see a still very naked Yoruichi sitting cross-legged on the bed, arms folded across her breasts and pouting. Soi Fon rolled her eyes and slid across the silk sheets until she was kneeling in front of Yoruichi. She took the tan hands within her own and stroked them "you are not fat, Yoruichi"

"Of course you would say that! You're my girlfriend you're mean to!" the older woman threw herself across the mattress, sobbing into the pillow. Soi Fon bit back a giggle. Yoruichi was too cute. She ran a cool hand over the curves of Yoruichi's body, growing hot inside as she felt the older woman quiver beneath her.

"I never say things I don't mean Yoruichi" Soi breathed into the woman's ear, before lying next to her, her small breasts pushing against Yoruichi's arm, as she stroked Yoruichi's temples.

The older woman crooned into the touch in a very cat-like fashion before rolling onto her side and shuffling against Soi. Her cheeks glistened with tear tracks " you really mean that, bee?"

"Yes I really do" Soi pressed a loving kiss to Yoruichi's lips.

"But … what would you do if I was fat? Would you leave me?" Yoruichi began to panic and sob again.

Soi Fon sat up straight against the headboard and pulled the older woman into her lap. "Yoruichi" the older woman looked up at her, her golden eyes shimmering. "I will always love you no matter how much you weigh, and frankly, love, the weight you should put on with all those gallons of ice cream you eat every hour, is melted away whenever you flash-step somewhere, which is a lot"

Yoruichi seemed to accept this answer before burying her head against Soi's chest and biting her hard nipple through the thin T-Shirt. Soi's breath hitched in her throat. Yoruichi grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Like that Soi?" Yoruichi purred as she teased her tongue over the hard nipple.

"Y-yes"

"How much?"

"A lot!"

"Would you ever shag a fat person?"

"No"

"What about if I was fat, would you shag me?"

"Of course"

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!" Soi Fon rolled on top of Yoruichi, pinning her naked lover to the bed and pressing viciously hot kisses down her neck and chest and stomach. She stopped at Yoruichi's navel before licking a trail all the way back up to her lips. "Because of three things; 1) I will always love you no matter what, 2) I don't plan on shagging anyone else other than you and 3) you ARE NOT FAT!!!"

Yoruichi, to Soi's surprise, chuckled "I know I'm not fat"

"B-but … you…?"

"I just like getting you riled up" Yoruichi leant up, pushing her naked breasts against Soi's own.

"You're … you're still soaking wet" Soi muttered, her mind hazy from her desire.

"Why yes I am" Yoruichi spread her legs beneath Soi and grabbed one of her hands and sliding her cool white fingers inside her hot entrance. She moaned, throwing her head back and thrusting her hips as Soi Fon began to deepen her thrusts. Yoruichi's claw-like nails ripped Soi's shirt from her back, as they rocked their hips together. The friction was almost too much.

"Oh God!!! SOI FON!!! I'm go-gonna c-come!!"

"Come for me then my little _pussy_-cat"

That triggered it. Yoruichi came hot and heavy over the sheets and Soi Fon's hand. Not that the younger woman minded. Soi Fon licked her fingers clean revelling in the taste of her _pussycat _with a soft hum of delight. Yoruichi cuddled into Soi Fon as they curled up on the queens-sized bed. "What do I taste like, bumblebee?" Yoruichi purred.

"Something too good for words" Soi Fon replied silkily. They were about to drift off to sleep when Yoruichi spoke up.

"Hey Soi, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Are you _sure _I don't look fat?"

"YORUICHI!!!"

**~Fin~**


	2. Chapter 2 I can't be

Yoruichi cracked open a tired golden eye at the tossing and turning of her lover beside her. She rolled onto her other side and propped her head up on her elbow and watched Soi Fon as she bit her lip in her sleep. _I wonder what she's dreaming about _Yoruichi thought as she watched Soi's hand jerk suddenly and viciously rub at her pussy through her trousers. Yoruichi smiled, amused at Soi's antics. She watched as Soi's pale, sweaty body shuddered. Soi parted her pale pink lips and moaned, "Yoruichi!"

_Ah so that's what my naughty little bee was dreaming about_, Yoruichi grinned to herself.

Suddenly Soi sat up breathing heavily, a droplet of sweat trickling down her neck. She breathed deeply, her silver gaze fixed upon a spot on the opposite wall. Yoruichi groaned and crawled over on her hands and knees until she was behind Soi. She stroked a strand of hair away from Soi's ear and nipped at her earlobe. She then became nuzzling Soi's damp cheek affectionately while practically purring in the younger woman's ear. "Mmm, Soi what's wrong honey-bee?"

Soi Fon turned her head to look Yoruichi directly in the eye. Yoruichi had never seen that gleam in Soi's silvery eyes before, however she did not let it faze her. "I need you Yoruichi" came Soi's quiet reply.

"What do you need?" Yoruichi purred her chocolate arms wrapping seductively around Soi Fon's waist and pulling her back slightly into the older woman's lap.

"I need to fuck you"

"Why?"

"I just _do _alright, do I need a reason?" Soi snapped lightly. Yoruichi chuckled. She slid further up the bed and lazily spread her legs out over the sheets. "Nuh uh not that way"

Yoruichi actually looked puzzled "t-then what way did you have in mind?"

"Get up. All fours. Naked" Soi ordered before getting up and heading towards the adjoining bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked over her shoulder as she slipped her nightshirt off over her head.

"I said 'strip'"

_Fuck I love it when she's angry and horny _Yoruichi bit her lip as she slid up the sheets and raked her hair back with her fingers.

Soi returned and slid up the bed so that she was behind Yoruichi, she knelt up, her hands running over the dark woman's buttocks and thighs, as she slid her body further up and whispered in her lover's ear "I'm gonna make you beg"

"A Shihouin never begs"

Soi Fon smirked uncharacteristically "I've always loved a challenge"

Yoruichi knew this was true and waited with eagerness as she felt Soi trail teasing kiss down the small of her back and onto her buttocks. Soi sucked on her fingers, making them hot and wet, before dipping her head, and flicking her tongue out to tease Yoruichi's clit. Yoruichi felt herself burning. It wasn't long before pre-cum dripped onto the black silk sheets. She shuddered beneath Soi Fon's teasing touch. She felt Soi's hand slide onto her stomach and steady her as she slid a slick finger inside her dripping entrance. She quivered as Soi began to slide slowly in and out of her. She drew in a sharp breath when Soi slammed three fingers inside her.

"SOI FON!!! MORE PLEASE…MORE!!!" she clawed at the shits in a cat-like manner as Soi's thrusts rocked her body. She dropped her head, her body rocking backwards and forwards as she felt Soi's burning hot tongue stroke against her throbbing clit. She felt her legs weaken. Her arms began to shake beneath her. She wanted to cry out in pleasure but her vocal chords were knotted. She reached between her legs and added a finger inside her pussy along with Soi's fist. She could feel herself burn as her muscles contracted around Soi's pumping fist. Sweat dotted the pillows beneath her as several orgasms washed over her body. Several minutes later, unable to support her weight, Yoruichi collapsed completely breathless, drenched in sweat, and secretly begging for more, as Soi Fon laid down gently on top of her sweating naked body and kissed her luscious chocolate lips.

"I told you I would make you beg" Soi Fon licked her lips. Yoruichi gazed at Soi for a moment before grabbing the younger woman around the neck and urging her lips forward. She plunged her tongue within Soi's fiery mouth and licked at her lover's tongue enjoying the conjoining taste of Soi and herself.

"Mmm I guess you really don't shag fat people do you?"

Soi swatted her thigh gently with a smile "I already told you, no matter what, I'll love you"

"You promise?" Yoruichi breathed, toying with Soi's loose hair.

"I promise" Soi leant over and kissed her lover lightly. She stroked Yoruichi's hard nipple before looking into her lover's golden eyes "do you want another go?"

"Yes!!!"

_**(Two weeks later)**_

While Soi Fon was at the office that morning Yoruichi had locked herself in the bathroom for one purpose and one purpose only. To throw-up! She braced herself against the toilet seat and groaned wiping her mouth clean. "Urgh … every morning … what the f-?" suddenly her eyes flew wide as her hand slapped against her mouth, "No!" she rushed to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a test. As she waited for the results she paced biting her thumbnail "what if I am? What will we do?" her watched beeped. She looked at the test and felt her heart stop. She couldn't speak. The little blue lines said it all.


	3. Chapter 3 blue lines & ice cream

**Chapter three: blue lines & ice cream**

Yoruichi rocked back and forth in the bathroom the pregnancy test held firmly within her clenched fist. She groaned at the thought of being pregnant. _Now I really __**will **__be fat!_ She glanced at her watch. "Where is that git?"

**BANG!!!**

"Yoruichi! We've come to help you!" Ichigo's voice rang out from the living room. Yoruichi groaned while massaging her temples.

"This twat is the cause of all my migraines" she hissed as she walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and into the living room, arms folded across her chest. "It's about bloody time Ichigo"

The man shrank down at her icy tone "s-sorry Yoruichi"

"Yey! You remembered to wear clothes this morning!"

Yoruichi turned to the sofa behind Ichigo and swallowed in surprise "Rukia? What are you doing here?"

Rukia smiled "I came with Ichigo" she stood up and brushed her black hair out of her eyes "so what's the big news?"

Yoruichi waved her hand to silence her "Not now, I need you two to do something for me. It's very important"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi sighed, "I need Soi Fon.** IMMEDIATELY**!!!" the two scampered fasted than lightning. Then Yoruichi did what she always did when she was alone, hungry, alone, bored, or alone. She went into the kitchen, raided the fridge, dug out a spoon from the drawer and collapsed into her armchair with a happy sigh. The smiled down at the huge two gallon tub of vanilla ice cream in her lap. She began to shovel spoonfuls into her mouth, humming as she licked the spoon clean. As soon as she finished one tub she was about to layback and await her lover's return when her stomach growled faintly. She smiled and went back into the kitchen. She returned with another tub of vanilla ice cream, and chuckled, "I'm eating for two now!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soi Fon was at her wits end. She was seriously considering skipping the rest of the day, the reason for this being one word. Omaeda. The big lump of a man was constantly hounding her on the most ridiculous reasons she had ever heard. "Will this hairstyle make me look tougher? Are you sure you have a heart? How can you make love to a cat?" she was ready to rip the mans head off! So when Ichigo and Rukia knocked on her door, to say they were scared shitless and being greeted by a severely pissed off Soi Fon armed with a deadly blade was to stretch it a little.

"ARGH! CAPTAIN SOI FON! IT'S US!!!" Rukia screamed diving behind the frozen Ichigo for protection.

Soi Fon lowered her blade, the one she saved in case she needed to kill an annoying man, Omaeda. "Oh sorry you two" she straightened up "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You really are starting to sound like Yoruichi" Rukia commented lightly "that's actually what we need to talk to you about"

Soi Fon snapped around "What? Is something wrong with Yoruichi?"

"We don't know" Ichigo replied truthfully "but she sounded serious, she told you come home straight away"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"One hundred and ninety-nine spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream in my tum, one hundred and ninety-nine spoonfuls! You scoop it up and pop it your gob, now its two hundred spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream in my tum!" Yoruichi giggled as she sang the ice cream song. However when the doorbell rang she hissed, "FUCK!" and hurriedly attempted to hide the seventeen ice creams tubs behind the armchair. She repositioned herself, shoved the spoon down the side of the armchair cushion and wiped her mouth "it's open!"

The front door nudged open and Ichigo, Rukia and Soi Fon entered. Rukia and Ichigo hadn't noticed the tub pile behind the armchair, but Yoruichi could tell Soi had by the way she was glaring at her. "Yoruichi Shihouin _**why **_is there a mountain of ice cream tubs behind the armchair?" Soi Fon asked, her voice deadly calm.

"Um … I … uh …"

"And you call yourself fat? Look at how much you're eating!"

That touched a nerve. Yoruichi's eyes filled with tears as she sprang to her feet and pointed a finger at Soi "how could you say that? You told me I would never get fat! Now you're saying I am? Urgh!!!" Yoruichi ran into the bedroom, crying hot upset tears as she flung herself onto the bed and sobbed. Ichigo and Rukia decided it was best that they left. They would find out the news in the morning. Soi Fon gingerly went into the bedroom, dispensed of her robes and lay down on the bed beside the sobbing Yoruichi. She rested a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Hey" she whispered softly "what's wrong love? You never flip out like that"

"Y-you c-called me f-f-f-fat" Yoruichi wailed burying her head deeper into the pillow she grasped.

"I never called you fat, my love, you're as slim as the sexiest model known to all of Soul Society and the living world"

Yoruichi sniffed and wiped her eyes, turning her head to the side to look up at her girlfriend "t-that means a lot"

Soi Fon smiled and wrapped Yoruichi in her arms, letting the older woman rest her head on her petite breasts "so what was so important that you had me rush all the way home for?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Yoruichi bounded into the bathroom and came out holding a little white wand. She handed it to Soi Fon who stared at the results with wide silvery eyes. Her mouth hung open as she returned her gaze to Yoruichi who was clasping her hands to her mouth excitedly.

"So you're-?"

"Yes Soi! I'm pregnant!!!"

**THUD!**

"Soi? S-O-I?" when she still got no reply Yoruichi sighed and rolled her golden eyes "never was good at handling shocking news, were you?" she asked the unconscious Soi Fon as she patted the younger womans' limp hand. She paused for a moment and then grinned happily as she stood up and bounced back towards the kitchen singing, "two hundred and one spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream in my tum!!!"


	4. Chapter 4 the cats & the bees

**Chapter four: the cat & the bees**

Soi groaned a hand automatically jerking to massage her temples. She glanced around. She was in her bedroom, on the bed … no Yoruichi? That was weird. Then the memories washed over her and she groaned again, collapsing back onto the fluffy mattress. She sighed before staring up at the ceiling. "You're up then?" Soi craned her neck tiredly and saw Yoruichi walking into the bedroom, gold Kimono wrapped around her gorgeous body, a cup of hot green tea cradled in her hands. She sat cautiously on the bed beside Soi Fon. Soi sat up and took the warm cup from Yoruichi's hands. She took a sip of the steamy liquid and hummed happily, feeling her headache simmer away. Yoruichi shuffled closer "how are you feeling?"

Soi Fon swallowed "I'm still a little … _shocked_ … I guess"

"Join the club"

They sat in silence for a few minutes "what's the time?"

Yoruichi glanced at the clock "uh … just gone twenty-past five on a Thursday morning"

"Morning?"

"Yeah"

"You should be in bed"

"So should you" Yoruichi frowned "but … we are in bed"

Soi Fon smiled "I meant we should both be asleep, especially you" she smiled rubbing a soothing hand down Yoruichi's chest down to her still-flat stomach. Then she felt her chest grow tight. She looked up at Yoruichi and sighed, tears dancing in her silver eyes "I … I'm scared"

"You? This isn't growing inside you, now is it?" Yoruichi chuckled heartedly and stroked Soi's head "I know, I'm fucking petrified myself"

"I'm not surprised … you're pregnant!"

"Thanks for the reminder" Yoruichi replied dryly. She stroked her hands over her stomach "bumblebee"

"Mmm?"

"Can you run me a bath?"

Soi cocked an eyebrow "why can't you run it yourself?"

"Three simples reason" Yoruichi cleared her throat dramatically "1) I'm pregnant, 2) I need to nip out to the store ad 3) I don't want to do it"

Soi Fon glared at her girlfriend. Yoruichi merely grinned broadly at her before throwing on some jeans and a loose shirt. Soi merely sat on the bed, her mug resting between her knees, while she rubbed her eyes tiredly "Five o'clock in the fucking morning" she growled as she pushed herself up from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey Soi!"

"What?"

"I'll be back in five minutes! And when I am I expect you naked and in that bath waiting for me"

"I thought you wanted a bath on your own?"

"No"

"But … I have to go to work" how could Yoruichi forget that Soi still had to maintain her own job?

Yoruichi snorted from the hallway "I'm not letting you out of this house you know"

"Why not? You're already pregnant! What more do you want?" Soi sighed dramatically with a smile. Yoruichi poked her head around the bathroom door, a sly grin on her face.

"I want you and me in that bath snogging each other's brains out"

Soi Fon stood up shaking her head and making for the door "Oh, ho, ho, ho NO! You _**know**_ our 'snog sessions' _**always**_ turn to something more!!!"

Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes "what's your point?"

Soi felt her shoulders slump "I … don't actually know"

"Tch-tch bumblebee trying to deprive the pussycat of her honey, tut-tut naughty bumblebee, I shall have to punish you when I get back"

"Mmm the cat had claws now"

"And you love it" Yoruichi kissed Soi's pink lips, squeezed her arse and then sauntered out of the doorway.

Soi Fon stood in a dreamy daze, staring at the door for a few seconds. Then the running of the water snapped her back to reality. Had she just agreed to stay home all day? She had! Her temper flared up "Y-O-R-U-I-C-H-I-!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo and Rukia sat at the café anxiously wondering what the big news was. They knew something was up when they took Soi Fon home last night. Especially when Yoruichi had ran into the bedroom crying. She was actually crying! Eventually the gorgeous dark-skinned woman sat down across from them and ordered some Earl grey tea. "I know you're wondering what happened between me and Soi Fon last night" they both nodded "well to cut a long story short … I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!!!" Rukia squealed hugging Yoruichi excitedly.

"But … h-how?" Ichigo asked, stunned.

Rukia and Yoruichi shared a look and sighed. Yoruichi licked her lips "have to ever head of the birds and the bees?"

"Yes, I've just never heard of the _**cat **_and the bees"

Rukia snickered and smacked his thigh beneath the table "so … is that all?"

"No me and Soi … well me really … I decided I want you guys to be my child's godparents"

"Yey!!!"

"Rukia! Stop squealing!"

"Sorry" Rukia blushed lightly before turning back to Yoruichi "but doesn't Soi Fon get a say in this?"

"Heck no, I have to carry the thing in my gut not her" Yoruichi replied moodily.

Rukia sighed, "She still needs a say"

"I'm regretting my decision now," Yoruichi mumbled sipping her tea. With a stern look from Rukia she stood up "alright, alright I'll go and talk to her"

"Good"

Yoruichi stood up said a quick goodbye and then made her way back towards her apartment where Soi would be waiting … in the bath … completely soaking wet. The thought itself stirred something within Yoruichi. She quickened her pace a smile spreading on her lips "I fancy some honey from my little bee" she purred licking her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HONEY-BEE I'M HOME!!!" Yoruichi called as she stepped in through the front door.

"HEY PUSSY-CAT!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK?"

"THE BATH-TUB?"

"NO I'M ON MARS!"

"SARCASM DOESN'T BECOME YOU BEE!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU COME IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL!" Yoruichi sauntered into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat eyeing Soi's submerged body with a hungry look in her eyes "Y-Yoruichi please don't stare at me like that"

"Why not?" Yoruichi purred leaning closer.

"You look like you want to eat me"

"Maybe I do" Yoruichi chuckled and slid out of her clothes "like what you see, Soi?"

"You know I do, tease"

Yoruichi slipped into the hot water and cuddled up next to Soi, her arms wrapped around the younger woman "Mmm this feels nice"

Soi Fon chuckled "I know what you mean" she ran a hand up Yoruichi's thigh and caressed her stomach "soon you'll have a nice round bump"

"You saying I'm going to get fat?"

Soi Fon rolled her silver eyes "of course not, pussycat"

"Good. I don't want to get fat"

"You won't" Yoruichi licked Soi's lips before pulling away suddenly "what?"

"Who do you want as the baby's godparents?"

Soi was taken by surprise. "You've been pregnant for a few days and already we're discussing 'godparents'?"

"I like to plan ahead" Yoruichi beamed down at her lover.

"I don't mind, as long as it isn't Omaeda" both women shuddered beneath the bubbles "that would be a nightmare. He would most likely mistake our child as a cushion and try to sit on it!"

"Don't you think you're a little harsh on him, bee?"

"No. He knows what's what, he just never listens and needs t be put straight"

Yoruichi chuckled before purring into Soi's ear "I love it when you're demanding"

"Kiss me then" Yoruichi squirmed as she felt her horny level shoot through the roof as she slid her leg between Soi's, rocking their hips together and passionately plunging her tongue within her lover's mouth. Soi Fon sucked hungrily at Yoruichi's lips "good pussycat"

"I just remembered"

"W-what?"

"I need to punish the little bee, don't I?" a sly smirked crawled onto Yoruichi's lips.

"That you do" and without another word Yoruichi got out of the bath, lifted Soi Fon in her arms, bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 Hormones

_**Chapter five: hormones**_

_**(One month pregnant)**_

Yoruichi sauntered into the kitchen late that morning, her gold kimono hanging loosely from her shoulders, her purple hair matted with sweat, and her lips glistening with water. Soi Fon cringed at the sight and kicked the opposite chair out form Yoruichi to slump into. Yoruichi slumped back her eyes shining with unshed tears and her body quivering every now and then. "How are you feeling?" Soi ventured, as she stood up to make another cup of tea for Yoruichi.

Instead of snapping out angrily like she normally would Yoruichi merely shrugged "I feel like utter shit"

Soi Fon felt helpless as she placed the tea in front of her girlfriend and leant over, stroking her purple fringe back with her hand and checking her temperature. "Hmm you're very warm today"

"Well done Soi Fon" Yoruichi growled sarcastically.

"Fine then I'll go into work today and not spend it with you" Soi straightened up, grabbed her robes and made for the front door.

"Soi! Soi Fon!" Yoruichi slammed her fists on the table "DAMN IT SOI FON CAN'T YOU SEE I AM IN NO MOOD TO BE TEASED TODAY?"

Soi Fon re-entered the kitchen looking sheepish "I'm sorry Yoruichi"

"No you're not" Yoruichi spat spinning around aggressively. Grabbed Soi Fon by the throat and leant so close to her girlfriend that Soi Fon could see the small flecks of red in Yoruichi's amber eyes.

"Yo-Yoruichi-" Soi grasped at Yoruichi's dark hands trying to pry them away from her throat. She couldn't breathe. She could already see stars flashing behind her eyelids. She gasped trying to swallow enough air to sustain her frantic heart. She sank to her knees. That's when Yoruichi jerked her hand away and backed up into the opposite wall, fear written all over her face. She looked down at her hands, wide amber eyes flitting frantically between them, before bolting out of the kitchen. Soi slid sideways onto the cool tiled floor choking as air refilled her lungs. "Yoruichi …"

~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi ran like there was no tomorrow. She panted heavily, stitched nagged at her insides, but she carried on running. How could she do that to Soi Fon? She was only teasing after all. She let out a strangled sob as she finally stopped beside a river. She slid down to the base of a nearby tree, curled her knees up underneath her and sobbed into her hands. She had never lashed out like that on Soi Fon, not since her return to soul society. "Oh Soi Fon … she'll never forgive me"

"That's where you're wrong, Shihouin-san"

Yoruichi's head jerked up to see the beaming face of Rukia leaning over her slightly. "GAH! Do you follow me or something?"

Rukia smiled and sat down beside Yoruichi. "Sometimes" she admitted looking out across the river "I get bored a lot … Ichigo's no fun when he's grumpy"

Yoruichi gave a small smile "I suppose you have a point"

"I have many to make none of which I wish to voice"

"Why ever not?"

Rukia shrugged "they would fall upon deaf ears"

"That's most likely how Soi Fon feels when she had to deal with that git, Omaeda"

"Have you actually tried to hold a conversation with the man?"

"No"

"Really?" Rukia sounded amused.

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow at her companion "really"

"Well should we go and change that?" Rukia asked brightly getting up onto her feet.

Yoruichi shook her head as she too stood up "no I'd best get back, Soi would be worried"

"What, you're not allowed out of the apartment?"

Yoruichi chuckled "it's not that. I did hurt her and then run off. She's probably worried"

"Perhaps"

Yoruichi's head snapped down to eye Rukia "what do you mean by that?" she snapped.

Rukia merely rolled her eyes "I hear hormones!" she sang out.

Yoruichi watched as the younger girl merrily skipped away through the trees. Her hands went to her plump stomach. She frowned. "Maybe it is hormones" she pondered the thought for a while and then sighed as she began to make her way through the forest and up along the roads towards their apartment. When the building came into view she stopped. "I cannot just go in there empty-handed after the way I acted" she looked around anxiously and soon spotted a lone flower-shop just down the block. She had never seen it before but as she drew closer she could see the exotic range of wild flowers the old lady kept. Yoruichi began to examine some of the red maidens as the old lady watered some of the baskets.

"Would you like some maidens?" came a aging sweet voice.

Yoruichi turned around to see the little old lady smiling up at her. She blushed. "Uh … yes could I have a bundle of the red maidens?"

"Of course dear"

"Thank you" Yoruichi watched with fascination as the little old woman wrapped the maidens in a sleek pale gold wrapping and curled a red bow at the end of the stems. "Er … how much?"

"Three hundred thousand yen"

Yoruichi didn't question the old lady. Maidens were priceless especially to Soi Fon. "Thank you" she said again with a smile and made her way towards her apartment. Thirty-three yen? Soi was worth every penny. Several minutes later she opened the door to their apartment and called out, "Soi! I'm home!"

Rushing footsteps met her ears and then al of a sudden Soi's arms were wrapped around her neck, her younger girlfriend pressing kissed all over her cheeks and lips "I was so worried about you"

"Aw I'm sorry Soi, its these blasted hormones and shit" Yoruichi grumbled before remembering the bouquet in her hand "these are for you" she presented the flowers proudly.

Soi gasped as the beautiful red flowers were shown to her. She took them gratefully with wide silver eyes. "W-what are these for?"

"To say 'sorry' for acting like a hormonal pregnant bitch" Yoruichi pouted "plus I didn't want you mad at me"

"Aw love I could never be mad at you, least of all when you're pregnant" Soi leant up and pressed her lip's to Yoruichi's. She pulled away and headed for the kitchen with the bouquet "I'll just put these in some water okay? Then we can watch a movie"

"You got a movie?" Yoruichi squealed excitedly bouncing into the living room.

Soi Fon giggled at her girlfriends' actions and nodded as she placed the flowers in the vase and set them on the table in the kitchen. "Yes I rented 'Spongebob Squarepants the movie' since I know it's your favourite and you need cheering up"

"Aw" Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi's chest and buried her lips against the younger woman's neck, earning a deep moan from Soi's throat "that means a lot to me bumblebee"

"I know it does"

"So come on then, lets watch the movie!" Soi giggled as she sat on the sofa. Yoruichi went to sit next to her and Soi Fon shook her head. "What?"

"Sit on my lap"

"But aren't I too heavy?"

"No"

"How do you know?"

"I just know, now come on my lap is cold" Soi pouted.

"Oh alright but if I crush you with my fat arse you only have yourself to blame"

"You're not fat" Soi Fon murmured against her neck. Yoruichi was about to protest when Soi pressed a finger to her lips and 'Spongebob Squarepants' came onto the T.V. screen. Yoruichi sighed and settled down to watched the movie. She would complain some other time.


	6. Chapter 6 the invitation

**Chapter six: the invitation**

Soi Fon woke up to the most exhilarating sensation. The feel of Yoruichi's hot tongue caressing her erect nipples so early in the morning was enough to drive her over the edge in her semi-conscious state. Her hand went up to Yoruichi's head and she tangled her fingers within the rich thick purple hair. She moaned in delight as she felt Yoruichi's hips grind into her own. She arched her hips skyward only to scream Yoruichi's name as the older woman rammed three fingers inside her entrance. "Yoruichi! Ayah! That hurts!" she cried as Yoruichi pounded roughly into her, making her feel like her insides were on fire.

"You love it" Yoruichi purred heatedly as she continued to pound into Soi Fon. Soi Fon didn't complain. Afterall Yoruichi was right, although it was slightly uncomfortable at first the burning sensation soon turned into desire and the complete loss of control over ones body. Speaking of lost control, Soi allowed her body to be dominated by the lustful ex-princess upon her. Soi wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, pushing her fingers further inside her. "Shit! Soi you're so tight!"

"Like you're complaining!"

Yoruichi chuckled as she dipped her head and began sucking hungrily on Soi's clit making the younger woman come … again! "Ooh I love how you taste Soi" Yoruichi breathed as she drank in her lovers sweet essence.

"Yoruichi!" Soi screamed as her body rippled with multiple orgasms.

"Yes?"

Soi merely sank back against the pillows her breathing steadying back to normal; her forehead and body glistening with sweat "should … really be … doing that?"

Yoruichi shrugged "I was horny and wanted to hear you screaming my name"

"You satisfied now?"

"More or less" Yoruichi chuckled as Soi grabbed both sides of her pillow and flipped over onto her stomach, the pillow over her head, as she buried her face into the cool mattress. "Aw Soi don't be like that or else I won't get to see your pretty sweat-kissed face"

"Bite me"

"Where?" Soi shivered beside her lover before pulling her head from beneath the pillow.

"You. Are. Awful"

"And you love me all the same"

"True" Soi leant over and captured the dark woman's lips in an affectionate kiss. "What's the time?" she asked once the kiss had been broken.

"Uh … 7:04am" Yoruichi stated proudly glancing at the clock.

"On a Saturday?" Soi Fon shook her head with a groan "normally you want a lie-in"

"I felt like a change, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing kitten" Soi pressed a final kiss to Yoruichi's lips and began to get out of the bed, reaching for her grey kimono and shrugging it on.

"And where do you think you are going?" Yoruichi asked rolling onto her side, her head propped up on her elbow. Soi Fon didn't answer immediately. She merely stared at her girlfriend, lying on her side, a thin sheet draped over her thighs, her round bump protruding forth like a smooth chocolate malteaser. Soi Fon licked her lips before snapping back to reality.

"Ugh … to get the post"

Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow and watched the younger woman leave the room. She smiled softly as Soi Fon swayed from side to side, a sure sign that she had just had a fabulous shag. A loud squeal broke out from the hallway. She sat up straight and called out, "what?"

Soi Fon bounced back into the bedroom and sat on the bed and handed Yoruichi a letter. Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow at Soi before unfolding the paper. It read:

_Dear Soi and Yoruichi,_

_Since you two are so lazy we have taken it upon ourselves to throw you a congratulatory / Halloween party! Yes Yoruichi this mean you will have to dress up. We expect to see you at our place on Friday at 9pm. And if not we're coming to your apartment and dragging you out!_

_All our love, _

_Rukia and Ichigo_

_P.S. it was Rukia's idea not mine :D_

Yoruichi groaned. Soi Fon placed the invitation on the nightstand. She leant over Yoruichi on all fours and began to kiss a trail down her body. She stopped Soi with a finger on her chin, tilting her head upwards so that they were looking deeply into one another's eyes. "You're not going to make me go are you bee?"

"You read what they said, if you don't come voluntarily they will drag you there"

"But I don't want to go!"

"Aw baby don't be like that, you'll have fun I promise"

"Fine, but I'm not dressing up as a kitten or a playboy bunny, not with this bump anyway"

Soi bit her lip and then an idea hit her "why don't we pick out each other's costumes?"

"Okay" Yoruichi grinned and then felt slightly insecure. She eyed Soi suspiciously "you already have an idea of how to humiliate me don't you?"

Soi Fon raised a hand over her heart and looked offended "would I ever do that?"

"Wouldn't put it past you" Yoruichi grumbled as she stood up and stretched. Soi Fon merely grinned as she left towards the kitchen to make breakfast. "Bee?"

"Mm?"

"Are you going into work today?"

Soi Fon sighed "unfortunately yes, will you be alright on your own for the day?"

"Can I die of boredom on my own? Yes I think I can" she heard her girlfriend chuckle from down the hall. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "What am I supposed to do today?"


	7. Chapter 7 the sonogram

_**Chapter seven: sonogram**_

Yoruichi growled deep in her throat. She was not in a good mood as of this morning. "Stupid Soi" she cursed for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes.

Soi Fon was in the drivers' seat of their shared Mercedes convertible (Yoruichi had forced Soi Fon to get rid of her much beloved grey Cherokee) while Yoruichi sulked in the passenger seat. Not only had she been refused to drive _**her own **_car but she'd been given a lecture about the safety risks and health issues and other such dribble that she did not care about. Then she had countered Soi Fon with the _**'You're-not-pregnant-I-am'**_ card which only led to another lecture and the confiscation of her car keys. Soi looked over at Yoruichi and sighed again as the woman had not stopped sulking. "Yoruichi, what's wrong?"

Yoruichi's head snapped around to glare at her girlfriend "you know what the bloody hell's wrong" she hissed venomously.

"Yoruichi you know that you shouldn't endanger the baby if you can help it"

"This bloody baby seems to be more trouble then it's worth"

"I'll ignore that comment and put it down to your over-powering hormones"

Yoruichi shrugged looking down at her lap "take it however you want" Soi Fon pulled up outside the clinic, unfastened her seatbelt but made no move to get out. Yoruichi fixed her gaze on the younger girl, a soft expression on her face. She'd gone too far, she just knew that she had pushed Soi a little too close to the edge with that last remark. She saw Soi's grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"You make it sound like you do not want this child" Soi Fon stated her voice showing much more emotion then she had intended "I mean, granted, it was more or less a mistake but … you could have still gotten rid of it if you didn't want it"

Yoruichi gaped at Soi Fon in disbelief. "Is that…?"

"I'm not saying anything" Soi Fon rushed "it's just … you act like you don't want it and … it breaks my heart every time you insinuate that we would have been better off without it"

Yoruichi looked down at her lap feeling ashamed "I had no idea my words affected you so"

"Well they do … and they hurt a lot worse then when we fought all those years ago"

Yoruichi unbuckled her belt and shuffled over to that she was sitting in the driver's seat next to Soi, her arms cuddling the younger woman's waist "gomen Soi Fon I never mean anything I say these days, like you said yourself hormones"

"Sometimes that's not enough" Soi Fon whispered tearfully.

"I was only in a mood because you took my keys, I have a clinic appointment and then I have to dress up as a giant fluff ball for the party" Yoruichi pouted after she said this knowing it would soften her girlfriend up a little.

"You're not a fluff ball" Soi smiled slightly threading her fingers through Yoruichi's purple hair.

"I still don't look as sexy as you"

Soi Fon's mind returned to the sexy kitten outfit inside their wardrobe "you _**made**_ me buy it"

"Yeah so I have something hot to look at, at that dry-arse party"

"It won't be that bad"

"Are you kidding me?" Yoruichi gave a dry laugh before eyeing Soi seriously "Ichigo will be there, the boy doesn't know poop from applesauce … and I say that with a great deal of affection"

"I'm sure you do" Soi muttered resting back in her chair and looking over at Yoruichi "so you do want the baby?"

Yoruichi took hold of Soi Fon's hand, pressed a kiss to her fingers and then rested both their hands on her stomach. "This baby is ours" she stated with a smile "no 'your' not 'mine' … ours"

"Ours?"

"Ours"

Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's plump stomach, pressing kisses to her exposed collarbone "I love you"

Yoruichi smiled before glancing at the clock on the dashboard "yikes we'd best get going if we are going to make it to our appointment"

Soi frowned "I thought you didn't want to go"

"I don't but I have to"

Soi Fon felt a little better "come on then let's go inside" Yoruichi steadily climbed out of the car and followed Soi Fon inside the clinic. They signed in and took a seat in the waiting area. The monitor bleeped.

_**WENDY BAGINA PLEASE GO THROUGH TO ROOM 106. DOCTOR RENJI LOU.**_

Yoruichi looked at the name and snickered as the woman walked past them, casting a scathing look at Yoruichi as she went. "Yoruichi" Soi warned.

"Oh come on Soi baby, you could tell it was coming …" Yoruichi erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Some people can be very sensitive about their names, you shouldn't laugh" the monitor bleeped again.

**_MIKE ROTCH TO THE RECEPTION PLEASE_**

Soi Fon burst out into a fit of hysterical giggles. Yoruichi cast a worried look at Soi Fon before frowning at the monitor. "I don't get it"

"Just … say … Mike Rotch … a little … faster …" Yoruichi complied and soon she was fighting for breath herself.

"Ah why was I so worried about coming here today?" Yoruichi asked wiping a tear of mirth from her eyes. Beep!

**_YORUICHI SHIHOUIN TO ROOM 237 DOCTOR MEI-LI WANG_**

"Oh yeah" she muttered gloomily "that"

Soi Fon stood up and took Yoruichi's hand "it'll be over before you know it"

"Okay" Yoruichi paused and shook her head "nope we're still here" Soi Fon rolled her eyes as she half-dragged Yoruichi to their destined room. Once inside Yoruichi laid down on the cool leather chair and bundled her shirt beneath her breasts, Soi Fon sitting beside her holding her hand. The nurse ran some tests before performing the sonogram. There it was on the screen. A small alien shaped blob that resembled their baby. Yoruichi leaned forward and squinted. "Ah Soi it had your wavy black line"

Soi Fon lightly smacked Yoruichi's hand playfully "I see it has your big head"

"Of course it does" Yoruichi smirked proudly.

"And no doubt it's got your mountain-sized ego"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Would you like a picture of it?" the nurse asked. Yoruichi nodded eagerly as did Soi Fon. As the nurse printed out the sonogram pictures Soi Fon turned to Yoruichi.

"So?"

"So … what?"

"What do you think?"

"There is an alien inside of me"

"Aw sweetie its still early yet"

"Not the point" Yoruichi pouted, "I literally am 'the mother ship'"

Soi chuckled "you should get that printed on a T-Shirt"

Yoruichi eyed Soi Fon and could see a little idea creeping its way into Soi's brain "no" she said firmly.

"What?" Soi asked innocently.

"I swear if you get that 'phrase' printed on a shirt I will kill you"

"Ooh I'm scared" Yoruichi growled, "Aw sweetie I won't do it you know I won't"

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"You're going to do it anyways aren't you?"

"Yes"

"You're so … Argh!"

"Oh how I love your way with words" Soi sighed dramatically as they left the clinic, pictures neatly stashed in Soi handbag, Yoruichi glowering at her girlfriend.

"Shut up and drive" Yoruichi growled as she slouched in the passenger seat.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt "you can never take a joke"

"Just drive"

"Where to oh wondrous one?"

"You need to pick up those horrendous things you call costumes"

"Ah yes! To the costume shop!" Yoruichi groaned into her own handbag as Soi Fon pulled out of the car park.


	8. Chapter 8 the party

_**Chapter eight: the party**_

"You know I look pretty good in this" Yoruichi admired her reflection with a smirk planted upon her lips.

"Told you, you would" Soi Fon smiled as she entered the bedroom and shoved some more things into her handbag. "You'll be the belle of the ball"

"Aren't I always?" Yoruichi boasted.

"I just can't believe you made me where … _**this**_!" Soi Fon sneered down at her own despicable costume.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi Fon's waist and drew her closer "you look hot in it"

"You could light me on fire and I still wouldn't be hot" Soi Fon snapped before calming down and burying her head against Yoruichi's warm neck. Yoruichi stroked Soi's hair soothingly and then stopped. Soi raised her head "w-what's wrong?"

"Sit down"

"Why?"

"I refuse to dance around with you with those braids in your hair"

Soi Fon took a step back, her braids clutched tightly within her hands "b-but Y-Yoruichi-"

"No 'but's' let me take them out"

"No"

"Soi Fon" Yoruichi's voice was low and deadly calm.

"NO!"

Yoruichi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Soi Fon, please. Why are you so embarrassed? I have seen you without your braids before"

"You have, yes, no one else has"

That's when it hit Yoruichi at just how shy Soi Fon really was. She felt her heart melt within her chest. She stared at the younger woman before her. "Okay" she breathed.

"I … w-what?"

"You don't have to take your braids out if you don't want to" Soi Fon shifted from foot-to-foot before slowly unwinding the ends of her braids. Yoruichi watched as the white strands unravelled into a heap on the floor the two golden rings fallen with two small 'clicks'. Soi Fon's long dark blue hair hung in faintly wavy tresses down to her thighs. "Oh my …"

"What? Is there something on the outfit?" Soi panicked as she circled in front of her lover, unintentionally showing off every inch of her body. Yoruichi swallowed. Soi was so hot in her costume. She had a lace-up black and yellow striped bodice, yellow and black striped knickers with black garters and black opaque tights with thigh-high leather boots.

"You're the dominatrix of my dreams" Yoruichi drooled.

Soi Fon chuckled "yeah, yeah now come on hot stuff we have party to attend"

"Argh"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Ichigo and Rukia were in the middle of a sea of people all dressed up skeletons and cats and witches and oddly enough a giant pumpkin. And yes this was Omaeda. Rukia stood next to him buy the buffet table "um…Omaeda why are you a giant pumpkin?"

He glanced down at her "because I'm sweet"

She looked him up and down "really? I thought it was to make you look … fat"

"YOU EVIL BITCH!" he screamed causing people turn to face them "YOU'RE JUST LIKE CAPTAIN SOI FON A COLD HEARTLESS UNLOVING BITCH!!!!!!!!"

"Omaeda" Rukia pointed behind him at captain Soi Fon. He didn't pay attention to her and kept on yelling not knowing that each word he screamed drove a dagger into Soi's heart. Soi stared unblinkingly at her subordinate and forced the tears back as Yoruichi wrapped her protectively against her chest.

"YOU HAVE NO SELF RESPECT! YOU LOVE NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU MOTHER FUCKING LITTLE LESBIAN HARLOT!!!!!!!" The crowd of people gasped. He finally turned to see his captain completely broken. "C-c-c-c-captain Soi Fon I-"

"Save your breath. I'm leaving"

"Soi?"

"Yoruichi I'm fine" Soi insisted as she stopped by the door.

"Soi-"

"PLEASE YORUICHI. I…I'm fine" her grip on the door almost splintered it "I'll wait for you at home"

As Soi Fon left Yoruichi felt her heart plummet and tears began to brim her eyes. Anger pulsed within her as she turned her burning gaze up to Omaeda. "You son of a bitch"

"I…"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SOI FON!!!"

"Yoruichi" Ichigo whispered trying to calm her. However she would not be reasoned with.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU BRAINLESS TWAT SHE DOES HAVE A HEART! A FUCKING BIG HEART! SHE LOVES ME I LOVE HER AND WE'RE HAVING A FUCKING BABY! AND I SWEAR IF I EVER HEAR ANYTHING INSULTING ABOUT MY SOI FON COME THROUGH YOUR LIPS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FEED YOUR TESTICLES TO RABID DOGS YOU GOT THAT?"

Omaeda swallowed thickly "y-y-y-y-y-yes Y-y-y-y-y-Yoruichi"

"Good" she sneered before turning and leaving the party.

"Woah" Ichigo breathed once the door had slammed shut.

"I know" Rukia shuddered beside him.

"Could everyone else totally see through her shirt?" the room burst out into a hum of agreement.


	9. Chapter 9 Omaeda's just dessert

**Chapter nine: Omaeda's just dessert**

Yoruichi stormed out of Ichigo's building and was just yanking open the lobby door when …

"LADY YORUICHI!"

She turned at the door anger pulsing through her veins at what Omaeda had just said about her Soi Fon. When she saw the oversized pumpkin waddling towards her. "YOU?!!!" she screamed. How dare this oversize twat speak to her after what he said about her lover.

"P-please Lady Yoruichi I did not mean t-those things I said about Captain Soi Fon"

"IT SEEMS LIKE YOU MEANT THEM TO ME!!!"

"Well I …"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GIRLFRIEND IN FRONT OF ALL OF OUR FRIENDS YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON A BITCH!!! I OUGHT TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Ichigo appeared with Urahara and Rukia. Rukia spoke up "Please Yoruichi! You're pregnant!"

"I don't care! He insulted Soi Fon in front of me!" Yoruichi bellowed a tan finger pointing at Omaeda. He shrank down not that it did him any justice as an extra roll of fat appeared.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Yoruichi" Urahara stated extracting a fan from the handbag of his costume and lazily fanning himself.

Yoruichi glared at him "I refuse to let this twat waltz around and insult my girlfriend"

"I know you feel strongly about this Yoruichi-"

Rukia was cut off by Yoruichi laughing, "Strongly? Strongly! I'll show you something strong shall I?" she turned back to Omaeda drew back her arm and …

**SMACK! PUNCH! BANG!**

Omaeda fell down with black and purple bruises forming all over his face. His jaw was broken and squirting some blood and spit while Yoruichi dusted herself from dumb-dumb germs and smiled at the other three whom was gawping at Omaeda in shock. "Now if you don't mind I have a little upset bee at home that needs to regain her buzz" and with a smug smile on her face retreated out of the building.

******************************

Soi Fon was wrapped neatly in a powder blue dressing gown and walking around the apartment gloomily like a child searching for something but not knowing what they were searching for. However she finally found it in the freezer. She smiled when she saw the large tub of strawberry ice cream with a little post-it note attached to it. She pulled it off and held it up to the light. It read:

_'TO MY LITTLE BUMBLEBEE WHENEVER YOU GET UPSET DIG INTO THIS AND THINK OF ME. ALL MY LOVE, KITTY.'_

Soi Fon smiled and drew out the ice cream tub "oh lady Yoruichi you've outdone yourself this time" she settled down with the tub of ice cream and began to dig in when the doorbell rang. She sighed and called out "it's open!"

Yoruichi stepped in through the door "hey"

"What are you doing back so early?" Soi asked even though she was relieved.

"It wasn't any fun without you, bee" Yoruichi pouted. Then her eyes landed on the ice cream and widened "Soi! You found the strawberry one?"

Soi shrugged "it wasn't that hard to find" Yoruichi stripped off of her costume and snuggled next to Soi on the sofa. "Here you're freezing, get under" Soi Fon untied her dressing gown and cuddled it around Yoruichi and herself placing the ice cream in her lap "better?"

"Much. Thank you bumblebee"

"Anytime kitty" Soi, being slightly childish, dipped her finger into the ice cream and painted a blob of strawberry ice cream onto Yoruichi's nose. Yoruichi scowled at Soi.

"Get this off me Soi!"

"As you wish" Soi grinned flicking her tongue out and licking off the ice cream from Yoruichi's cute nose. "Better?"

"No"

Soi frowned "why not?"

"I don't want your tongue on my nose"

Soi cocked an eyebrow "where do you want it then?" Yoruichi's lips curled into a sly smile.

"Oh I think you have an idea"

"I do" Soi shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth "but I really don't feel up to it … not after what that fat sod said about me"

"Ahh Soi" Yoruichi bowed her head "why do you listen to what that dickhead says? He doesn't know you at all! I know you, and I think you're the loveliest, energetic and beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on"

Soi sniffed slightly and snuggled against Yoruichi's chest "you always know how to cheer me up"

"Yes I do, it's one of my many talents"

"What are your other talents?"

"Getting you screaming for mercy" Soi chuckled against her chest, making Yoruichi feel happier "make you forget the world" her voice dropped to a tender whisper, her fingers stroking Soi Fon's loose hair "and making you cry happy tears"

Soi lifted her head slightly "what do you mean by that?"

Yoruichi sighed and bent down in front of the sofa. She had been planning to do this at the party but since Omaeda had ruined it for the both of them she may as well do it now, since Soi was in a happy mood once again. "Soi Fon since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were special, through the century we were apart my heart grieved for you. I missed you terribly and I feared that when I returned you might have forgotten me. I am so thankful that you fought with me, it showed me how much you actually cared, how much I meant to you. I never want to leave you again. So Soi Fon, my love, will you marry me?" she slid out a small box from the pocket of her costume and opened the lid. Inside sparkled an expensive white-gold ring with an amethyst inside. Soi's eyes were filled with tears she was lost for words.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama" Soi breathed barely able to believe her eyes.

"Soi … will you?"

Soi Fon threw her arms around her naked lover and planted kisses all over her face and neck, all the while crying those happy tears Yoruichi had promised she'd bring. "Yes! I love you Yoruichi-sama!"

"You've made me the happiest woman in all of soul society!" Yoruichi allowed the tears she'd been hiding to fall, as she slipped the ring onto Soi's left hand. She stood up and, ignoring the fact that she was pregnant, carried Soi bridal-style into their bedroom where they intended to celebrate for a very long time.


	10. Chapter 10 Soi's treatment & cravings

_**Chapter ten: Soi's rough treatment & weird cravings**_

_**(FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT)**_

Soi Fon groaned tiredly as she was woken up for the fifth time this week five hours before she was due in for work, with Yoruichi sliding up close to her body and running her tongue over her pulse point which was already working its magic and making her pyjama bottoms wet. "No Yoruichi stop" she groaned into her pillows pulling the blankets over her head "I'm so tired" she yawned weakly and closed her eyes to resume sleeping. Yoruichi however was extremely reluctant to stop her attack.

"But Soi you said that yesterday morning too"

"I have every reason to I'm bloody tired" Soi turned onto her other sighed, punched her pillow into shape and closed her eyes. Yoruichi felt slightly hurt. Maybe Soi didn't want to have sex with her because she was fat. Yes that was it. She sighed and willed herself not to cry. Unfortunately a small sob escaped her pursed lips. Yoruichi prayed that her fiancé had not heard it. Luck was not on her side as Soi groggily turned back over to face her with bleary eyes. "Yoruichi-sama? What is wrong?"

Yoruichi unleashed another small sob "you … don't …love … me …a-a-a-anymore!"

Of all the things Soi wanted to hear it was not Yoruichi breaking down and crying "awww love" she wrapped a stubborn Yoruichi in her arms and ran her thing white hands soothing over the bump that was currently their child while nuzzling her lovers' neck "I do love you. Do me a favour read the clock"

Through teary eyes Yoruichi read the flashing letters on the clock "what about it?" she mumbled.

"What does it read?"

"3:47am"

"Now you see why I don't want to have sex with you, right?"

"No"

Soi scowled at the dark "Yoruichi please. I am tired. I have work in less than four hours. I need to sleep"

"No you don't you can call in sick and stay home with me"

"You know I can't do that"

"Well what about if our kid had a footie game or a parents evening and you have to 'work'?"

"That's an exception and you know it"

"Do I?"

"Yes you bloody well do"

Yoruichi sensed that she was in a lot of trouble and so chose to play with Soi's fingers that were currently stroking her belly "aw Soi please don't be mad with me" she pleaded in a sweet voice.

Soi couldn't. She never could, least of all at almost four in the morning. She sighed. "We can snuggle for now and maybe later if you behave yourself we can do something else …is that alright?"

"But I thought you had to 'go in to work'"

Soi grinned at the small smirked sliding onto Yoruichi's lips before kissing it away "one more day won't kill me"

Later that day a _**very**_ horny Yoruichi tapped her foot and waited for Soi Fon to get home from the supermarket. With a heavy sigh she stripped off and walked into the bathroom for a lovely hot bath. As she relaxed in the bath her mind wondered back to Soi. Ahh how gorgeous she had looked in that Halloween costume … and how she looked irresistible when Yoruichi had stripped her from all forms of clothes that evening after proposing. It wasn't the imagery she had in mind but she preferred it to hoards of people gawping at them and Omaeda ruining it by screaming homophobic slurs. Feeling better after an hour of bathing herself Yoruichi stepped out of the bathroom, the water from her soaking purple hair running down her protruding stomach. Suddenly a pair of small pale hands wrapped around her waist and rested gently on her stomach.

"How are you feeling this afternoon babe?" questioned Soi Fon as she nipped at the pulse point on Yoruichi's neck.

"Horny now that you've started this up" Yoruichi tilted her head slightly to give Soi Fon better access. She moaned.

Soi Fon smirked and slipped her hand down to Yoruichi's cunt, stroking it, "well then how about we fix that?"

Yoruichi turned in Soi's arms and wrapped her own chocolate arms around her lover's neck "hmmm I guess we could, I know how busy you are these days, are you sure you have time for me?"

"Yes dear I'm sure that I do have time for you" laughed Soi Fon as she took in the dramatic pose Yoruichi had taken. She bit her lower lip as she watched the small droplets of cool water glistening all over her lover's chocolate body.

"Well let's go to the bedroom then" giggled Yoruichi as she skipped off in the direction of their bedroom, her round belly bouncing. Soi Fon couldn't help but laugh as she followed. Yoruichi flew onto the bed, her golden eyes fixed intently on Soi Fon and licked her devilishly delicious lips, "do me baby I'm ready for my close-up"

"You're very strange when you're pregnant, have I ever told you that?" asked Soi as she slipped onto the bed.

"Bee, fuck me like the naughty little whore I am" Yoruichi demanded ignoring her lover's question.

Soi rolled her silver eyes before leaning in slowly and biting Yoruichi's neck again a soft moan escaping her lover's lips. She gently licked down Yoruichi's beautiful body, each kiss earning a heated moan escape her lover's yummy lips, before coming to a halt at her cunt.

"I don't want to do anything that will hurt the babies" Soi admitted as she stroked Yoruichi's long dark legs.

"I said "_**FUCK ME**_'" Yoruichi growled and then softened her tone at the unconvinced look in her lover's silvery eyes "the babies will be fine"

"Okay, Okay, don't bite my head off" Soi slid her hand into Yoruichi's soaking wet pussy before moving in and out slowly.

'Aaahhhhh… Soi faster babe… HARDER!!!' Soi obeyed her mistresses' wishes, feeling herself dripping as she pounded into the screaming woman **"OH GOD SOI FON FUCK MY PUSSY BABY, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"** That sent Soi Fon over the edge; she started pumping in and out so fast that the bed started shaking. Yoruichi's body writhed each time she orgasmed. She gripped Soi's hair as she thrust her hips to meet the younger woman's pounding fist, as she screamed her lover's name. When Soi Fon was finished Yoruichi's pussy was red and soaking wet. Yoruichi allowed Soi Fon to crawl up onto the bed beside her. They lay side-by-side both panting breathlessly; sweat glistening over their bodies. Yoruichi leant down running her hot tongue, slick and wet across Soi's collarbone "Ummmm bee that was great baby, fuck, I'd ask you to do that again but you've fucked me so hard I'm kindda sore" she continued sliding her slick tongue over Soi Fon's milky skin before pressing a kiss to her lover's sweat drenched breasts "besides" she continued "I don't think the bed could take another round …just yet." A knock was heard from their bedroom door. They turned their heads to see their two dear friends, Ichigo and Rukia, looking at them with green faces. "Well no one told you to stay and look did they? Now go and fetch me some food, I'm starting to get my cravings again" Ichigo and Rukia were too stunned to do anything else so they timidly obeyed their instructions. Soi Fon looked over at the smiling Yoruichi and slowly shook her head, sweaty strands of hair plastered to her forehead, Yoruichi saw the face Soi was pulling and shrugged her shoulders, "what? I'm hungry"

"Yeah well whether you like it or not, Madame, this is a two way street and I expect you to be very horny when I come home from sorting out my office later on" Soi stated.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt the baby?"

"I don't but if the little thing and undergo my rough treatment and live I'm sure it'll survive yours" Soi smiled and snuggled into her sticky lover, pressing a kiss to her pulse point before closing her eyes.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi's shoulders and smirked "trust me love my rough treatment would send your running for the hills"


	11. Chapter 11 STOP KICKING!

_**Chapter eleven: STOP KICKING!**_

Kick …

Soi stirred and frowned in her sleep as she buried deeper within her half the cocoon of blankets.

Kick …

She moaned quietly wriggling onto her other side and trying to keep warm in the cool winter wind.

Kick …

"Yoruichi…" Soi raised her hand and patted it firmly on Yoruichi's hips.

Kick … Kick …

"Yoruichi" Soi groaned louder. She was ever so tired. And now Yoruichi was kicking her in her sleep.

Kick … Kick …

Soi sat up and glared at Yoruichi's form beneath the covers. Another kick urged her to wake up the snoozing ex-princess and deal with the consequences later. She rested her hands on Yoruichi's shoulder and gently shook her.

Kick…

She shook her lover harder, whimpering slightly "Yoruichi please wake up!"

"Wha … wha … wha-what?" Yoruichi groaned jerking awake into a sitting position. Soi sat beside her, her grey eyes glaring daggers. "Oh morning bumblebee why are you up so early?" Soi didn't move. Yoruichi wasn't even sure if Soi was breathing. "Soi?"

"All night" Soi growled softly "All bloody night you have been kicking me as though you were playing for the CHAMPIONSHIP OF SOUL SOCIETY FOOTBALL!!!!"

Yoruichi shivered slightly and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. She looked sheepish and a faint flush kissed her cheeks. "Sorry, love, but …"

"But WHAT?"

"The … baby was kicking me … and I was having a dream so I tried to kick it back"

"You tried to kick our baby back …how?"

"It was in my dream"

"Why would you even dream that?" Soi shouted.

"Hey!" Yoruichi protested, "In my dream the baby was seventeen stories high!"

Soi couldn't help but giggle at this. Her anger melted away. How could it not? Her Yoruichi was too cute. Speaking of her Yoruichi. "Yoruichi"

"Mmm?"

"Have you seen my Yoruichi-cat?"

"Your … what?" Yoruichi looked confused and blinked with a hiss as Soi leant over and flicked the bedside lamp on. Yoruichi flung an arm over her golden eyes. "Argh! Soi! Light off! Light off!"

"But I can't! I need my Yoruichi-cat!"

"SOI!"

"WHAT?" Soi snapped sitting on her heels and glaring heatedly at Yoruichi.

"I'm sure you can go one more night without it"

"One more?"

"Yes, I put it over there on your shelf"

Soi's eyes travelled to the dimly lit shelf and saw her teddy "why would you do that?" she snapped again, her eyes darting to Yoruichi's golden eyes. Yoruichi looked sheepish again and refused to speak or so much as meet Soi's gaze. "Yoruichi" Soi continued in a deadly calm manner "why did you take away my teddy?"

"I WAS JEALOUS OKAY?"

"You were … jealous?" Yoruichi nodded cuddling her pillow over her round belly "of my teddy?" Yoruichi nodded again "why?" this time Yoruichi shrugged. Soi reached out and ran a gentle hand through her lover's violent purple locks "come on love you can tell me" Soi breathed gently leaning closer, her lips brushing faintly against Yoruichi's temples, causing the older woman to quiver.

"Because I want to be the only one you cuddle at night," she finally answered in a small voice.

Soi smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover. Yoruichi cuddled into the embrace and purred as Soi stroked her hair, it was making her feel sleepy. "Oh Yoruichi you'll always be the one I want to cuddle at night"

"Okay then" Yoruichi shuffled back onto her pillow and allowed Soi to wrap her arms around her chest. Neither wanted to move to turn off the light. Yoruichi glared at the Yoruichi-cat on Soi's bedside table. The cat glared back. Yoruichi growled low in her throat and grabbed the teddy and hurled it at the lamp.

"YORUICHI!!!" Soi shouted as the lamp crashed to the floor, bathing the room in darkness "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Yoruichi shrugged against her lover "it was glaring at me" Soi looked down at the top of her lover's head, opened her mouth to retort to that dim reply and then shut her mouth again. Why bother? She was too tired anyway. It was only the light that was broken not her teddy, as far as she knew anyway. She snuggled down and purred lightly. Soi stroked her beloveds' silky hair and closed her eyes to sleep, her hands resting lightly on Yoruichi's bulging belly.

"Woah what was that?" Soi gasped lightly as Yoruichi's stomach jerked beneath her hands.

Yoruichi chuckled "the baby just kicked"

"You should tell it to stop"

"I have but it won't listen to its mummy" Yoruichi turned and smirked up at Soi "maybe it'll listen to its daddy"

Soi's eyes went wide at the word 'daddy' but soon softened as she pressed a tender kiss to Yoruichi's tummy "stop kicking, sweetie, or else mummy and daddy can't get to sleep" the baby kicked again "don't take that tone with me!" Yoruichi chuckled as the baby kicked again "well I suppose if she deserves it" Soi snickered as Yoruichi glared softly down at her. The baby gave a faint kick, "alright then night-night" Soi sat up and smiled at Yoruichi "there easy as pie"

"Ooh pie" the older woman clapped her hands, golden eyes gleaming.

Soi's eyes went wide "no Yoruichi! Not your cravings! It's 5:30 in the morning!"

Yoruichi pouted "but I want pie"

Soi pursed her lips "no. You can have it later"

"You are so mean to me!"

"We don't want to over-stuff you"

"I'M NOT FAT!!!"

"Never said you were, love"

Yoruichi glared as they snuggled back down "it was implied" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest, and refusing to let Soi wrap her pale arms around her.

"No it wasn't!" Yoruichi merely shuffled an inch further away from Soi. "Fine" Soi stood up and leant over the edge of the bed "I guess Yoruichi-cat can cuddle me tonight" a hand griped her wrist and pulled her back roughly onto the bed. She landed with a 'oof' as she collided with the mattress. Yoruichi smirked down at her.

"Now who's going to cuddle you tonight?" Yoruichi asked again as though she were talking to a child who had gotten their first answer wrong.

"Yoruichi-cat?"

"No"

"Rukia?"

Yoruichi snorted "no"

"Hmm Ichigo?"

"If he dared to touch you I'd kill him"

"Territorial much?"

"Immensely"

"I like it when you get all protective"

"Why?"

"It's fucking sexy!"

"Shh! Not in front of the baby!"

Soi cocked an eyebrow and laughed lightly "come on lets get some sleep"

"Oh all right" they snuggled down beneath the blankets, Soi cuddled again Yoruichi stomach. Something nudged the small of Soi's back.

She groaned, "Ah baby stop kicking!" Yoruichi snickered lightly. For once she wasn't the 'baby' in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12 lifts & sonogram

_**Chapter twelve: lifts & sonogram**_

Soi Fon was extremely impressed with the way Yoruichi was wondering around the house in a positive mood, this morning. They were due to leave in ten or so minutes to their local clinic for another check-up, and Yoruichi was in a surprisingly good mood. She couldn't help but smile when she walked back into their bedroom and found Yoruichi with the wardrobe doors open, trying to figure out what she should wear. Her dark lips were pursed and her brows furrowed in concerntration. Seeing Soi in the mirror she turned around with a relieved sigh. "Soi, baby, can you help me figure ot what to wear?"

Soi giggled lightly before walking across the bedroom and taking on od the garments from Yoruichi's hands "I don't understand why you want to look so nice"

"I have to, bee, you know that!"

"That's your excuse?" Soi cocked an eyebrow and put a thin jumper back in the wardrobe "it's too cold for that" Yoruichi sighed irritably. Soi grabbed a gorgeous pair of jeans and a thick jumper "here throw these on, if we don't leave now we'll be late!" Yoruichi growled lightly as she pulled on the garments and quickly followed Soi out to the hallway of the main building. The bleak white corridor ended with a staircase to the left and the metalic doors of the lift. The wiated patiently for the lift to come up to their floor.

"Soi-bee"

"Mmm?" Soi turned to see Yoruichi squirming slightly. She frowned and placed her arms around her lover "what's wrong, love?"

"I feel really queasy"

"It's probably because you didn't eat properly like I told you to"

"No lectures please" Yoruichi whimpered clutching her stomach firmly.

"Come on sweetie, look, I packed you something to eat anyway" as Soi began to rummage around in her shoulder-bag, Yoruichi grinned slyly and slid her left hand down the back of Soi's tight jeans. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Yoruichi-sama! What are you doing?"

Yoruichi's grin got wider "why Soi I appear to be squeezing your smooth white arse" Soi jerked away and had her back against the silver doors of the lift. The blood red blush on her cheeks was too cute to resist, so Yoruichi leant forward, her arms braced over Soi's head, and leant in for a kiss when ...

**DING!**

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both women fell inwards onto the grim lift floor as the doors closed behind them with a "clunk". Soi was trapped under her pregnant lover. "Ah Yoruichi! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, love" Yoruichi smiled sweetly lifting herself onto all-fours. She stroked Soi's blushing cheeks. "My you are hot today aren't you?"

"A ... a ... a little" Soi shuddered as Yoruichi planted butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone "a ...yah...Yoruichi love we're almost on the ground floor!"

"Then kiss me now!" Soi licked her lips before leaning up pressing her mouth to Yoruichi's. Their hot tongues slid hot and wet against each other, plunging into one another's throats with such energy they were both breathless when they pulled apart at the sound of a mans voice.

"My, my, my couldn't even make it to the car this time, Yoruichi?" both women bolted to their feet and striahgtened themselves up.

Yoruichi smirked slinging an arm around Soi's shoulders "how could I Urahara she's too cute" as they walked out of the lift she turned her head and glared at him "and kissing is all you're ever going to see from us two" with a frustrated growl from Urahara, Yoruichi allowed herself to be dragged outside by a blushing Soi, laughing full-heartedly all the way into the car, leaving the lift doors closing on a really disgruntled looking Urahara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now hop up onto the table Miss Shiouin and we'll see if everything's okay" Yoruichi perched on the edge of the table, her nerves riling up. "Now lie down" Yoruichi obeyed and placed her hands firmly over her stomach. She glanced over at the empty chair beside her. How long would Soi be? "Now roll up your shirt"

"Can't we wait for Soi?" Yoruichi asked, panicked that her lover would miss this.

"I am afraid not, Miss, I am heavily book today"

"But-"

"I said I cannot do it, now please hold still" the doctor growled impatiently as he squeezed some frozen gelly onto Yoruichi's round belly. She hissed as the cold shot through her veins. She glared at the doctor who seemed unaffected as he turned to the fuzzy black and white screen. Yoruichi closed her eyes and began to drift. Her nerves were worried about Soi. She'd said she was only going out to make a quick phone call to her mother. So why was it taking so long?

"Yoruichi?"

Someone was shaking her awake. She tried to bat them away.

"Yoruichi I'm back sweetheart"

"What-?" Yoruichi opened her golden eyes to see a slightly bleary Soi sitting beside her, gripping her hand lovingly. "You took your time" Yoruichi snapped although it was evident how pleased and relieved she was to see her lover. She leant into Soi's hug before allowing the younger woman to sit back down.

"Now your baby appears to be fit and healthy" announced the doctor before he pointed to the screen "this here is it's head"

"Aww Soi it has your cute little nose" Soi blushed at this remark and lightly smacked her lover's arm, earning a snicker from Yoruichi.

"This is its little arm"

"Aw look Yoruichi-sama ... it's waving at you ... its saying 'hello mummy'" Yoruichi's golden eyes welled with tears.

"And this is ... do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked cautiously.

"Ugh ..." Yoruichi glanced up at Soi before shaking her head.

"Could you ... tell me?"

"SOI!!!"

"What? I want to know" Soi admitted meekly looking slightly embarrassed. Yoruichi thought for a moment, much to the annoyance of thier doctor.

"You know what" she said at last her lips relaxing into a cute smile "I think I'd like to know, too"

"Oh thank you Yoruichi-sama!" Soi cried flinging her arms around her pregnant lover's neck.

"Soi *gasp* can't *choke* breathe!"

"Oh" Soi giggled nervously "s-sorry"

"You will be" Yoruichi growled before turning her eyes to the doctor "so...?"

"Are you sure you don't want it to be a surprise?" he asked.

"Well it's either going to be a boy or a girl, the only surprise would be if it was a puppy ... which would be a shock because there are no dogs in my family" Yoruichi hissed.

"None whatsoever" Soi backed her lover up before adding "just cats"

"SOI!!!" Yoruichi yelled again, making the doctor nearly fall out of his chair.

"Pardon me for my tongue Yoruichi, you shan't hear nor see from it again"

"On second thoughts I do have a dog in the family ... my wife-to-be is a BITCH!!!" Soi's eyes bit down into Yoruichi's as if to say 'how-could-you?'. Yoruichi merely shrugged and turned back to the doctor her hormones dialling down at the pain she'd caused Soi. "Well? What am I having?"

"Two portions of rice pudding and a fairy cake on the side" the doctor grinned.

"Funny" Yoruichi growled darkly "now tell me or die!"

"Now be nice" Soi hissed.

"Shut up" Yoruichi snapped. Soi swallowed thickly. Her phone vibrated noiselessly form within her pocket. She left the room unnoticed to take the call.

"You're having a little boy"

"A boy?!!!" Yoruichi beamed "oh that's wonderful isn't it Soi?" she looked to her other side to come face-to-face with the blank bleak wall. She frowned, saddened "Soi?" Yoruichi glanced at the doctor who merely shurgged, speechless. "Thank you" Yoruichi mumbled before rolling her shirt down, hopping off the table and running out of the door. "Soi!!!" there was no sign of the younger woman anywhere. "Oh Soi-bee where are you?" and then there she was. Crouched on the floor sobbing her eyes out, outside the ladies. Yoruichi settled down beside her. "Soi, love, I'm sorry for I said-"

"I'm not crying because of that"

"Then what is it?"

"I got my results back"

"And?" Yoruichi asked dreading the news. It clearly wasn't good as Soi was crying her eyes out. Recently she hadn't felt well and had a blood test done some days ago.

"I ... I ..."

"What? What is it?"

"They found ... I ... they think I may have ..."

"Have ... what?" Yoruichi asked gripping her lover tighter.

"C-C-Cancer" Soi broke out into fresh sobs as she curled up against Yoruichi her sobs low and ragged. Yoruichi was struck senseless as she wrapped Soi up and pressed their foreheads together, slowly rocking her backwards and forwards.

"You'll be alright Soi-bee it's something else I know it is"

"You think so?" Soi whispered hopefully.

Yoruichi kissed each of her eyelids and held her tighter, gently stroking her hair "I know so" even though they both knew it was a white-lie they found comfort in Yoruichi's words. It was hope. That's what they needed.


	13. Chapter 13 May Ling & Soi's diagnosis

_**Chapter thirteen: May Ling & Soi's diagnosis**_

2:27pm.

Yoruichi glared across the bleached white houses as the brilliant blue speckled with fluffy clouds. Clouds that didn't have a bloody care in the universe. Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head skywards. She envied the clouds.

2:28pm.

She let out a long sigh. Soi Fon was out. She was in the hospital having more tests and X-rays done. Yoruichi gripped the balcony rail tighter. Her shoulders began to shake. She bent her head and watched as a crystal clear tear dropped and splashed like a drop of ice onto the iron rail. She let out a strangled sob. "Soi Fon" she whimpered as she slid to her knees, hand grasping the rails, forehead pressed against them.

2:29pm.

Soi couldn't have cancer. She just couldn't! Her hand went to her stomach. "You will grow up and see your mummy … I promise" her baby boy gave a little kick of reassurance. Yoruichi smiled feebly. "That's my boy"

2:30pm.

May ling was taking over for her great-great-great grandmother in the flower shop just down the road. She tilted her head upwards into the murderous biting cold wind that shredded the air around them and bit her lips.

2:31pm.

She caught a glimpse of a dark-skinned woman leaning grimly over the balcony of her apartment. She frowned. She closed the door of her flower shop and briskly walked over to the apartment building. She tilted her head up and looked up at the dark-skinned woman. "Excuse me?"

Yoruichi blinked in surprise "yes?" she called back at the woman below her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" Yoruichi lied.

The woman didn't leave however. Her long fuchsia hair hung in straight sleek curtains around her face. "Do you want some tea?"

Yoruichi blinked in surprise again. She pondered this for a moment. "I suppose" she replied before disappearing from view.

3:02pm.

May ling and Yoruichi sat on either side of the small round table. She watched as Yoruichi stirred her tea, but did not drink it. "Are you okay?" May ling set her cup down onto the table with a frown.

"Mmm"

"Something is bothering you, what is it? I may be able to help"

Yoruichi gave a dry laugh "I highly doubt it"

"You never know"

Yoruichi sighed and rubbed her temples. "My fiancé had suspected cancer … she's having more tests right now"

"Oh I am sorry"

"It's alright … they read the scans wrong … I'm sure of it"

"You can not be definite"

"I am"

"False hope isn't going to help"

"It isn't false hope," Yoruichi snapped getting irritated now.

"I am just saying"

"Well don't!"

May ling rested her hand on top of Yoruichi's hand and squeezed it. Yoruichi snatched her hand away. May ling pursed her lips. "You can bring her in to me"

Yoruichi cackled dryly "and why would I do that?"

"I can release her of stress"

"So?"

"I can help her out"

"No offence but we're fine" Yoruichi growled jumping to her feet "thank you" she hissed and made for the door. May Ling jumped up and just as Yoruichi opened the door an inch she forced it shut again. She glared up into Yoruichi's eyes. Her breathing deepened.

_Oh no you don't_, Yoruichi mentally sneered, _I am not going to give-in to you._

May ling half-closed her opal eyes and leant up, her lips inching towards Yoruichi's. Yoruichi lowered her own lips and was so close to May Lings lips that she could feel her breath ghosting over her chin. She jerked her head to the side and sneered down at May Ling's hurt features. "You honestly think that I, Yoruichi, will ever fall for someone as low as you? Please. Get your fucking priorities straight you skank" she jerked the door open and flash-stepped back to her apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So do you think you know what it is?" Soi Fon asked ringing her hands as she glances nervously at her doctor.

"Hmm I think so" the doctor scanned through some paper work containing the results of the scans and blood tests.

"And? What is it?"

The doctor frowned "have we discussed the possibility of … pregnancy?"

"KYAH!!!"

**FLASHBACK…**

_"Yoruichi-sama you need to stop molesting me in the lifts" Soi murmured blushing as they slid into the car._

_Yoruichi purred and ran a hot hand up Soi's thigh making her fiancé grow wet and horny. "But Soi … baby … you were just too sexy … I couldn't control myself"_

_Soi shifted feeling hot in the frozen November air "ah … Yoruichi … ah! Yes! …" She spread her legs as far as they could and pushed her knickers to the floor. She slicked Yoruichi's fingers with saliva and teased her clit until pre-cum was dripping down her legs. "…Y-Yoruichi …"_

_Yoruichi took control and thrust her fingers thickly into Soi's entrance. "Do you like that baby?"_

_Soi pushed her hips roughly against Yoruichi's fingers "please … more …" she begged her cheeks blushing red, her grey eyes sparkling silver with desire. Yoruichi loved this look on Soi._

_"You are so hot" Yoruichi purred as she bent her head and licked Soi's heated entrance. Soi screamed her lover's name infinite time, as they switched positions and put the most perverted book karma sutra to shame._

**END FLASHBACK.**

"P-pregnant? But I can't be! My fiancé is pregnant! I can't be!"

"Calm down … calm down!"

"B-b-b-but …"

"Calm-"

"I can't be pregnant!!!"

"-Down!"

Soi took a few deep breaths and squeezed her eyes shut "this c-c-can't be happening" she laid her head in her hands and sobbed. The doctor decided it would be best to get the weeping woman some strong coffee. So she stood from the desk and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi beamed at the work she had just finished. Soi had complained that she wasn't sure that she would be a good enough mother. So Yoruichi, like any loving fiancé, arranged her own little "Soi" party. She had bought Soi's favourite food for dinner, gotten her favourite wine and dessert, and bought her a few little gifts. "Am I going into the wife-to-be-hall-of-fame or what?" Yoruichi beamed to herself as she prepared the rice. Suddenly her phone bleeped.

_Just around the corner, love, will be home shortly. Love Soi-bee xxxx_

Yoruichi beamed. "Not long now" she murmured gleefully as she adjusted her saucy dress and went into the bathroom. Catching her reflection in the long mirror she frowned. Running a hand over her bump she groaned. "Do I look fat in this?"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Shit" Yoruichi cursed "oh well no time to change now" she sauntered back outside to see Soi, arms full with Yoruichi's favourite wine, chocolates and flowers. When Soi noticed Yoruichi she blushed bright red.

"Uh … I have some news"

Yoruichi took the chocolates and flowers and wine wide-eyed "what's all this"

"What's all THIS?" Soi asked amazed as she stepped into the kitchen where her favourite dinner was spread out on the table.

"A 'wonderful-mummy-to-be' dinner" Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi and kissed her neck, dropping her voice to a low whisper "you really will be a wonderful mum"

"I don't really have a choice anymore" Soi simpered.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi frowned as they sat down at the table. Soi took hold of Yoruichi's hands over the table. She stared deeply into her lovers golden eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Good news … I don't have cancer-"

"BRILLIANT! See I told you it wasn't cancer! Oh sweetie I am so thrilled!"

"-But…"

"But? 'But' what, Soi? What is wrong?" Yoruichi urged softly squeezing Soi Fon's hands.

"Please don't be mad" Soi pleaded.

Yoruichi smiled tenderly "I give you my solemn word"

"Okay"

A few moments passed in silence. "Soi?"

"I … I'm pregnant"


	14. Chapter 14 the call

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter fourteen: the call**

* * *

"W-what?" Yoruichi stuttered.

"The doctor claims I am pregnant …" Soi's face suddenly fell. Yoruichi took her hand her heart drumming within her ears.

"What is it, love?" she frowned wanting to know what was bothering her lover.

"Somehow I do not feel as though I am pregnant"

"That's just the shock" Yoruichi smiled sweetly.

Soi shook her head "it's more than that. "I will not be convinced until I have another scan and X-Ray"

"Soi, love, if it is cancer-" Soi flinched at the word "-then … I will stand by you … no matter what" she squeezed Soi's hand "you know that, right?" Soi nodded her eyes brimming with tears. Yoruichi leant over and kissed Soi on the forehead before brushing away her lover's tears. "You know what? Lets go away this weekend"

"W-why?"

"We need a break besides …" she flashed a smile at Soi "we need to start on the wedding plans"

Soi's lips flittered into a tiny smile "you'll be in your element"

Yoruichi flipped her purple locks and grinned "believe me love, you haven't even SEEN me in my element"

"If your element would be in the bedroom then I'd say I have very well seen you in your element" Soi grinned feebly.

Yoruichi couldn't help but chuckled as they dug into their food. "We also need to tell our parents and invite them"

"Oh" Soi coughed lightly "I do not want my parents to come. Just you and a few friends will be fine"

Yoruichi frowned "why not, bumblebee?"

Soi sighed. "My mother hates the fact that I'm a lesbian. My father refuses to have anything to do with me. I have no one else" she squeezed Yoruichi's hand "just you"

Yoruichi felt heartbroken. She was all Soi had? "You will always have me, love, that will never change"

"I am glad to hear that"

"I only speak the truth to the one I love"

"For that I am entirely grateful" They finished their dinner and Yoruichi grabbed her coat and threw Soi's into her arms. Soi frowned. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital we are getting you checked out once and for all"

"But-" Soi didn't get to finish her protest. They were out of the building before Soi could even gather her thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They barged through the doors, Soi Fon being unceremoniously dragged beside Yoruichi, her cheeks flaming red as hundreds of people stared at them. Yoruichi slammed a fist onto the desk of the receptionist. The poor woman startled alarmingly. "We want to see Doctor Sen-Li" Yoruichi demanded. The woman was too scared to disobey. She nodded shakily. Soi had barely had time to breathe before Yoruichi dragged her up three flights of stairs to the private doctor's offices. Finally once inside the office Soi was laid out on the frosty plastic table and informed to roll her shirt up. Soi obeyed. She bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting for the inside of her stomach came up onto the screen. Eventually it did and the doctor frowned.

"Well here is your uterus, and there is something in there but … it isn't a baby"

Soi knew it then and there what it was. She screwed her eyes up even more and squeezed Yoruichi's clammy hands. "I know what it is"

"Do you Miss Fon?" Soi nodded numbly "what is it then?"

"Cancer … in my uterus … c-could d-die … c-c-chemo …" Soi broke down and started to cry hysterically. Yoruichi stared at the screen.

"W-where's the … um … the tumour?" she asked the doctor cautiously while stroking Soi's shaking hand.

"Well it appears that this shadow in the actually uterus" the doctor pointed her pen at the screen and encircled a large white blob "is the tumour"

"But … that's HUGE!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Shihouin-san but it is possible to remove without any further growth, however we will carry out a course of chemotherapy just to be on the safe side"

"So you're saying is that you can save Soi's uterus but just to be on the safe side that the cancer won't come back you're going to put her through chemo and destroy her spirit? I hope you realise that chemo alone could kill her!!!!"

"Yes we realise that but you do not want the growth to come back now do you?"

"Of course we don't!" Yoruichi snapped impatiently "but this is ridiculous! Idiotic!"

"Yoruichi-" Soi breathed but Yoruichi didn't hear her.

"And further more-"

"Yoruichi-"

"-You expect this to help her? What are you? Brainless?"

"Yoruichi-sama" Yoruichi finally snapped her gaze to Soi Fon still laying stiffly on the bed.

"Hai Soi-chan?"

"Let's … let's just go home"

"But-?"

"Please?" Yoruichi blinked before nodding mutely. "Arigatou"

"Soi Fon?"

"Hai?" Soi turned to face the doctor, a black eyebrow raised.

"Come by the office on Monday, we'll see what we can do"

"I don't have a choice in the matter" Soi stated matter-of-factly.

"Well …"

"I'll be there on Monday. Good day"

"Good day"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi watched Soi as they made their way out to the car park. Soi handed over the car keys and slid into the passenger seat silently. Yoruichi didn't open the driver's door for a few seconds before sliding into it, closing the door softly and starting the engine. "Soi-chan?"

"Mmm?" Soi didn't look up from her lap. Her arms were folded over her chest.

"What will we do?"

"We will go home" Soi mumbled her voice slightly dry "we will settle and relax in bed with a movie. We will not think on the matter until tomorrow" she finally drew her eyes up to meet Yoruichi's "that is what we will do"

Yoruichi stared down at her fiancé. She was small, lithe and stubborn, but she had a heart of something more gold than Yoruichi's eyes, and she was brave, braver than Yoruichi had ever seen her in a long time. She rubbed her lips together. She reached down and entwined their fingers. Soi didn't smile but the affection and gratitude in her eyes glistened like white gold. "That sounds nice" Yoruichi finally muttered. Soi's smile didn't quite reach her eyes but Yoruichi shrugged the thought away. It had been a rough evening.

"Let's go home" Soi hummed sleepily her eyelids falling half-closed over her eyes.

Yoruichi brushed the black hair from Soi's eyes and kissed the tired woman's forehead.

"Anything for you little bee" Yoruichi leant back in the car seat, patted her protruding stomach and proceeded to drive home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

8:09pm.

Soi sat up in bed the cool night air comforting her humid body as she stared blankly at the plasma screen T.V. on the opposite wall of their bedroom. She listened to Yoruichi locking the front door. Yoruichi sauntered into the bedroom and watched a defeated smile curl Soi's lips. "Hey bumblebee don't look like that"

"Like what?"

"Like you've given up" Yoruichi leant onto the bed, naked, and beautiful, and pressed her lips to Soi's.

Soi looked down and drank in the sight of her lover's beautiful body. She ran her thin white fingers along the tan skin "Yoruichi-sama … I …"

"Shh" Yoruichi pressed a finger to Soi's lips "don't think … just … relax"

"Okay" Soi relaxed, their bare bodies cuddled together as they settled down to watch '_**THE LAKEHOUSE**_'. By the end of the movie Soi was in tears, a small smile on her face.

"Why are you crying Soi?" Yoruichi purred lightly in Soi's ear.

"Don't hate me for this"

"Okay"

"If I go-"

"Soi"

"Listen to me" Soi pleaded not bothering to wipe away the tear tracks from her cheeks, she knelt up on her knees facing Yoruichi and took the older woman's hands in her own and clasped them to her chest. Yoruichi felt Soi's heartbeat beneath her palms "if I go … promise me … you won't forget me"

Yoruichi's gold eyes opened like floodgates. She collapsed against Soi and wept hysterically as her body shook with grief "Soi-chan! Please fight this! Please? I know you can! Be strong for me! For us! P-p-p-please … I can't cope on my o-o-own"

Soi stroked the thick purple locks "Yoruichi-sama … I didn't m-mean for y-you to get u-u-upset"

"I k-k-know" Yoruichi sat up and wiped the falling tears away, "but you will leave bumblebee … I k-k-know you will l-l-l-love"

Soi cupped Yoruichi's cheeks and pressed a kiss to her damp eyelids "Yoruichi-sama … don't let me be forgotten … promise me"

"Soi-"

"Promise me!"

"I … I promise … Soi-chan" Yoruichi allowed the tears to flow freely. Soi forgot her own tears and dried Yoruichi's cheeks, placing kisses where the tear tracks used to be.

"I am sorry to upset you"

"No it is alright"

"Of course it isn't!"

Yoruichi placed a tender hand on Soi's and nuzzled her fingertips "it is … I just don't like … picturing my life … without you"

"Now you know how I felt during those fifty years"

"It hurt me to leave you then-"

"-And it'll hurt me to leave you now"

"No Soi-chan, you are not leaving me … one way or the other … you won't"

Soi didn't have the energy to argue with her fiancé. Not now anyway. She half-closed her eyes, nodded once and then sank into the mattress, her fingertips stroking Yoruichi's stomach. "I love you … Yoruichi-sama"

Yoruichi stroked Soi's silky black locks and laid down beside her lithe figure, her golden eyes staring at Soi's closed ones. She was breathing deeply now. Yoruichi smiled weakly, a tear tickling the corner of her eye and threatening to spill out "I'll love you forever … Soi-chan"


	15. Chapter 15 Telling everyone

_**Chapter fifteen: Telling everyone**_

_(SIX MONTHS PREGNANT)_

It had been a week since Soi Fon had been diagnosed and so far they had not told anyone about it. Yoruichi understood why Soi did not want to tell anyone, but Omaeda had called several times at Soi's office to ask where his captain had disappeared to. They had decided to tell them after Soi's appointment at the hospital. It was her fifth visit that week. They had started the chemotherapy treatment and it was really affecting Soi. Her personality was changing, she slept a lot of the time and she rarely ate. Yoruichi was becoming increasingly worried and when she visited Kisuke he told her to stop. Soi was a strong girl, and she would do the baby serious harm if she didn't pull herself together. She had taken up crying in the bathroom whenever she went to Kisuke's. Yoruichi waited patiently in the living room. Her heart drummed furiously within her eardrums. The baby was kicking worridly desperately wanting the comfort of his other mummy. Yoruichi rubbed her stomach tears glazing her eyes "I do not know how she is, little one, I do not know"

_**Kick ...**_

"Why didn't I go, eh?" Yoruichi gave a soft wet smile "Soi said she didn't want to risk me being exposed to any form of radio-activity"

_**Kick ... Kick ...**_

"You're right maybe I should go and visit her" she checked her watch "she'll need to see a friendly face" she stood up and pulled her arms through the sleeves of her orange jacket and fastened a cream scarf around her neck. It was a mild March morning but Yoruichi knew that Soi would insist she take a scarf, incase a wind picked up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soi wiped her mouth. Her bleary eyes could barely focus before she wretched up some more into the toilet bowl. "Damned ... chemo-" she was cut-off by more vomit rising up. Once she was completely emptied of anything in her stomach she bent over the sink and rinsed her mouth several times. Her shoulder's shook as she ran a damp hand through her hair. "Ayah!" she half-cried, her silver eyes flaring wide open. There nestled within her fingers was a large clump of blue-black hair. "N-no ... n-not now ..."

"Fon-san?" someone tapped on the bathroom door.

Soi cupped a hand over her mouth "h-hai?"

"A Miss Shihouin-san is here to see you"

"Yoruichi" Soi breathed. She glanced up in the mirror and cringed. Her skin was frightfully pale, she had large purple circles under her eyes and her hair was incredibly thin and falling out in more than just the small place where she had just tugged at. She didn't want Yoruichi to see her like this. She ran a nervous hand through her hair again and winced as more strands of hair dropped out.

"Soi Fon" came Yoruichi's worried voice and then a tap on the door "are you in there?"

"H-hai I'll be out in a minute"

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine just ... had some bad food ..."

There was silence on the other side of the door "it's the chemo isn't it?"

_Damn you for being so smart Yoruichi, _Soi cursed "no"

"Liar" Yoruichi knocked again "please come out"

"Okay ... I'm coming" Soi pulled the latch back and opened the door, her eyes glued to her shoes, but she didn't step outside.

"Ayah Soi-chan!" Yoruichi pushed Soi back into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned to Soi who was sitting on the toilet seat, staring down at her lap. Yoruichi knelt down in front of her, a hand on her stomach, and rested a hand on top of Soi's head "when did this happen to you, Soi?"

"Today ..."

"Damn those bastards!" Yoruichi yelled clenching a hand into a tight fist.

Soi took hold of Yoruichi's fists and rested her chin upon them "I cannot go out like this"

Yoruichi pondered the situation for a moment. "Hmm ..." then she looked down and grinned her cat-like grin. Without a second thought she unwound the scarf from her neck and handed it to Soi. "Will this work for now?"

Soi took the scarf and unfolded it and gave a small nod. She wound it around the top of her head and tied it aove her neck like a large bandana. "Arigatou Yoruichi"

"Any time love" Yoruichi smiled and took Soi's hand before leading her out of the bathroom. The few patients in the waiting room gave them odd looks as they walked out of the bathroom together hand-in-hand. They ignored them. Soi kept her eyes on the floor. She felt embarrassed at being semi-bald as they walked out into the car park. They walked over to their Mercedes and climbed inside. Soi sulked in the passenger seat. She felt like she was losing control, and she hated that feeling. It made her feel vulnerable. Yoruichi pulled out of the car park. A few minutes passed by in silence before Yoruichi's harmonic voice chimed through the air "Soi"

"Mmm?"

"Are you ready for tonight?"

Soi cringed. Tonight was the small meeting they would be holding in Kisuke's shop. They had invited Ichigo, Kisuke, Rukia, Toshiro, Inoue, Chad, Sado and Renji. She would have to tell them all about her cancer and her up coming hysterectomy. The thought of being sliced open with half a dozen unknown hands feeling around inside her made her gag. "Not really" a hand rested on top of hers and she felt herself relax. She leant back in the chair and closed her eyes "mmm Yoruichi"

"Just go to sleep Soi-chan we'll be home soon enough" Yoruichi waited until Soi's silver eyes had closed before driving on home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kisuke's tonight, eh?" Rukia frowned at the invitation. It looked pretty urgent. "I wonder what's going on" she brushed the strand of hair out of her eyes, before going to search for Ichigo in their house. "Ichigo?" no reply "Ichigo!" still no reply. "Damnit where is that son-of-a-bitch?"

"Ayah!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran up the stairs and into their bedroom "Ah what te hell are you doing?!" she cried when she saw Ichigo trying to read her diary. She had cast a protectoion spell over it. It had cursed Ichigo to turn into a toad. She snatched the book up off the floor and hid it in her drawers before scooping Ichigo up "you know this is surprisingly fitting for you right now ... toad"

"Ribit you bitch"

Rukia petted his head with a smile "you know you don't mean that"

"Hmph"

Rukia sat on the bed, Ichigo in her lap, and the letter in her hands "this came for us today"

"What ... ribit ... is it?"

"An urgent invitation to go to Kisuke's shop tongiht at 9:30pm"

"Do we have to ...ribit ... go Ruia?"

"Hai"

"Knew it" the toad groaned "NOW CHANGE ME BACK!!!" Rukia sighed and within no time at all Ichigo was sprawled out on their bed "that ... hurt"

"That'll teach you to keep your nose OUT of my things" Rukia chuckled and went back downstairs, humming softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_KISUKE'S SHOP 9:15PM_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kisuke-chan!" Yoruichi yelled banging on the door "Kisuke-chan open up!"

A rough haired man answered the door "Oh konichiwa Yoruichi-chan how are you?"

"Your appearrance disgusts me Kisuke, but you already knew _**that**_" Yoruichi pushed past Kisuke into his shop, walked through and sat down in his living room, Soi Fon grasped by her side.

Kisuke nestled down on Yoruichi's other side and slung an arm around her "so how is the little one?" he asked with a wide grin and patting Yoruichi's stomach.

Yoruichi punched his nose causing him to fly backwards into the wall. "He's fine thank you for asking" she wiped the streak of blood from her fingers "gross" she murmured and turned back to Kisuke "well that's what you get for touching without permission"

"Still the same as ever Yoruichi"

"I hope not" she joked and rested back against the sofa pulling Soi with her, and wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "Mmm cuddly"

"Aw aren't you two cute" came a voice from the door. They all turned to see Ichigo and Rukia wrapped up in jackets and scarves. Ichigo took off Rukia's coat and hung them up before taking a seat around the table, beside Rukia. Rukia glanced at Soi cuddled up like an infant. She rested a hand on Soi's knee "how are things?"

"I'll tell you later" came the strained reply. Rukia nodded in understanding. She understood how difficult it was to be told you could die within the next few months if not sooner. It caused her own heart to ache and she dreaded to think what it was doing to Yoruichi.

"Konichiwa Kurasaki-kan" Inoue chimed as she walked inside the front door, Chad and Sado hot on her heels. "I hope we aren't late"

"No you're early" Kisuke smiled.

"Really?" Inoue checked her watch "wow that's a first!" they soon settled down around the table. Inoue helped Kisuke make some food and snacks. The food was for Yoruichi's monstrous appetite.

"-I told you it was right. Right! It isn't that bloody difficult. Wait what am I saying? It's YOU!!!" All heads turned to the door where Renji was screaming his lungs out at ... at ...

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Soi's shrill scream caused Yoruichi to jump three feet in the air. She sprang from the sofa and ducked ot of sight in the next room, sliding the door firmly behind her.

"What was all that about?" Inoue asked looking after Soi.

Yoruichi turned to Renji's partner and her eyes flew wide "oh no not ..."

"Hi everyone! I hope you don't me tagging along ... Ooh crackers!" Omaeda thumped down and started scoffing Yoruichi's food.

_**BANG!**_

Omaeda flew into the opposite wall whimpering like a blubber-baby. Everyone turned to see Yoruichi sitting upright, calm and collected a scowl on her features, eyes closed and arms folded across her chest. Yoruichi half-opened her golden eyes and glared daggers at Omaeda from across the tavle "Don't. Touch. My. Food."

"H-hai" Omaeda settled down amongst the others while rubbing his black-eye tenderly.

"Yoruichi-san why don't you get Soi Fon out here?" Kisuke suggested while fanning himself, a habit Yoruichi wished she could strip him of. Yoruichi growled.

"I'll go!" Rukia jumped to her feet before anything else could happen. She crossed the room and lightly tapped on the door that Soi Fon had ran into. "Soi-chan it's alright you can come out now" there was no reply, not even a movement "Soi-chan?" when she still recieved no reply she slid open the door and frowned. An empty room met her gaze. Her heart lurched when she caught sight of the open window. "SOI-CHAN!!!"

Yoruichi's head snapped up at Rukia's scream "what is it Rukia?"

Rukia's wet eyes glistened in the lamplight "Soi-chan ... she's run away!" a murmur of voices broke out across the room.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" Yoruichi raged lunging for Omaeda. Kisuke and Renji held her back.

"It won't do anyone any good!" Renji yelled.

"Think of the baby!" Kisuke finally screamed. Yoruichi's struggling ceased and she retreated to a corner by herself. The other's watched as she cradled her stomach. Kisuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut across by the door bursting open.

"Sorry I am late" everyone turned to see Toshiro slinging his jacket onto a peg and combing his white shock of hair out of his blazing green eyes "but I was on my way here when I bumped into Soi Fon" Yoruichi's ears pricked up. When she looked up she could see Soi Fon standing meekly in Toshiro's short shadow. He had a protective arm around her waist. "She was upset so we talked for a little while and drove up in my Jag"

Soi meekly edged into the room and nestled within Yoruichi's open arms, her head nuzzling her lover's chest. Yoruichi stroked her scarf-covered head and looked up at Toshiro gratefully "arigatou Toshiro-san"

"My pleasure" it wasn't long before everyone was aching to know why they had been summoned. Toshiro quietened everyone else down with a flick of his hand before directing his gaze to Soi. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"I will" Yoruichi loosened her grip so Soi could sit up "as you all know I have not been well for some time. I have been for multiple check-up's and had countless tests and now I have been diagnosed with ... c-cancer" gasps trilled out across the room from everyone except Toshiro, Kisuke, Rukia and Yoruichi. "I've had to quit my job for now ... and ... and ... I have started chemotherapy ..."

"When ... w-when are you due for the operation SoiFon?" asked Renji who was blotting his eyes on a napkin along with Ichigo blowing his nose loudly.

"In two months after more chemo" Soi hung her head and scowled at Omaeda's blubbering. She was certain there would be a giant snot puddle by the time he left. Soi stood up and sighed "I am sorry to cut this short but I am tired. You at least know the most of what's been going on. You may leave if you like ... I know I am" Soi helped Yoruichi to her feet and made for the door. She turned back and muttered a quick "goodnight" before closing the door behind them.

In the car on the way home Soi was in the driver's seat. Yoruichi glanced at her lover "you were really brave tonight Soi-chan" she breathed.

"A-arigatou Yoruichi"

Soi was grateful when they got home and were nestled in bed. Yoruichi took Soi's hand and ran it over her bulging stomach "I can't wait for him to be out"

"Why do you say that?" Soi asked through a yawn.

"One; he keeps kicking, two; I won't need to keep eating like there's no tomorrow and three; I'm sick of looking fat"

"Oh Yoruichi" Soi yawned and rolled onto her back. In a far away voice she murmured "you are not fat"

"I tell you I am I-" Yoruichi stopped when she saw Soi fast asleep on her pillow, a limp hand resting on Yoruichi's large tummy. She stroked a thin strand of hair behind Soi's ear and smiled sadly "goodnight Soi-chan, you'll live to see another day" and without a calmer thought in her head she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Kisuke to the rescue

***********************

_**Chapter sixteen: Kisuke-chan to the rescue**_

_**********************  
**_

**KNOCK!**

"Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi glanced at the clock "that son-of-a-bitch" she hissed and buried herself deeper within the covers.

**KNOCK!**

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Yoruichi just open the door" Soi groaned rubbing her aching temples with her thin fingers.

"I don't want him here!" Yoruichi hissed back.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Yoruichi-san open the door?"

"No one's home!" returned Yoruichi's agitated voice.

"Funny. Now open the door," Kisuke continued to bang his fist upon the purple front door.

**KNOCK!**

"Yoruichi just open the door" Soi whined on the verge of tears from her splitting headache.

"It's half four in the fucking morning!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"I don't care! Just … o-open the d-door!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Yoruichi!"

"Fine I'll go" Yoruichi groaned as she shuffled away from the warmth of Soi's thinning body and hurried into her thick dressing gown.

**KNOCK!**

She made her way down the hallway all the way cursing about that "idiotic dickhead son-of-a-bitch".

**KNOCK!**

"Damn you Kisuke-san" Yoruichi hissed as she drew nearer the insolent cause for her throbbing headache.

**KNOCK!**

"YORUICHI?"

**KNOCK!**

Yoruichi reached for the door and …

"AYAH!" Kisuke fell forwards into the door and landed hard on his face. He groaned and rubbed his bruised nose. He looked at the pair of gold fluffy slippers glaring at him. He looked up at the twin golden orbs glaring tiredly down at him. He winced under the burning gaze. "Ah you're up then" he grinned bouncing to his feet and producing his fan. Yoruichi glared as he fanned himself. She growled, grabbed the fan and threw it out of the nearest window. "YORUICHI-SAN!" Kisuke cried staring after his beloved fan. "THAT WAS MY BEST FAN!!!"

"Do I look as if I care right now?" Yoruichi snapped groggily as she manoeuvred towards the kitchen where she proceeded to make some green tea. "Now what do you want you son-of-a-bitch?"

"That's how you greet visitor's or am I the only one to recieve the special treatment?" Kisuke teased.

"Shut the fuck up you twat"

Kisuke followed her and frowned. Soi was nowhere to be seen. He returned his gaze to Yoruichi's body. Although heavily pregnant she had a radiant glow about her aura. "No sign of Soi Fon then?"

**SMACK!**

"Shut up you bastard!" Yoruichi hissed as Kisuke sat down at the table clutching his stinging cheek. "You know she is not well. How dare you, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Gomen Yoruichi I meant no offence" Yoruichi's hard glare softened somewhat as she turned to pour the tea. Kisuke accepted a cup and sipped it gingerly. He noticed Yoruichi's downcast expression. He frowned. "Yoruichi-san are you … alright?"

Yoruichi remained silent for a few minutes before slowly shaking her head "no I am not" she traced the rim pf her teacup before looking up at Kisuke. "She is fading away Kisuke … I am at a loss … she is dying right there, in my arms every night … so slowly … and she's always in pain … she can't even move without groaning and wincing!"

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi! Calm down!" Kisuke rested his hands on her shoulders.

Yoruichi took several deep breathes before relaxing and stroking her stomach. She stared up at Kisuke with wet, gold eyes, she gripped his hand so tightly that he saw the blood vessels bulging fit to burst in his knuckles, "Kisuke she. Is. DYING!!!"

"I know Yoruichi-san but I do not know what I can suggest"

_**RING …**_

_**RING … RING …**_

Yoruichi got up and was about to pick up the phone on the side of the counter when …

"Hello?" came a muffled voice from along the hall and in the bedroom. Kisuke and Yoruichi froze. A few moments of silence passed in which Yoruichi's heart and blood thumped in her ears and caused nausea to swirl within her "Yes arigatou for calling" the phone was replaced on the hook.

"What was that all about?" Kisuke breathed.

"Shh" Yoruichi hissed smacking him upside the head. They strained their ears and listened. Nothing. Then …

"Yoruichi-sama …"

The whisper was barely audible through the walls, barely a breath of air. Yoruichi glided to the kitchen door and slid the door back. She peered out into the hallway and saw a slouching figure clumsily swaying from side-to-side in the direction of the kitchen. Yoruichi hurried out and wrapped her arms firmly around Soi. "Soi-bee you should be in bed, saving your energy-"

"So should you" Soi countered lightly as they made their way to the kitchen. She rested her head against Yoruichi's chest, with a soft hum. She didn't even have the energy to feel jealous at Kisuke's presence. Yoruichi eased herself into a chair once Soi was seated. She pushed a cup of green tea, Soi's favourite, towards her lover. Soi didn't acknowledge it she merely rested her head against the wall and sighed tiredly, the purple circles beneath her eyes glistened in the early morning light.

"How are you this morning Soi-chan?" Kisuke asked attentively.

"I want to kill you for waking me up but other then that … shit" Kisuke felt bad for Soi Fon and it showed on his features.

"What was the phone call about?" Yoruichi asked wrapping an arm around Soi's shoulders and allowing the younger woman to lean her head against her shoulder.

Soi suddenly felt heavier against Yoruichi's chest "it was the doctor … he wants to see me"

"What about?"

"I do not know but he sounded grave"

"Doctors usually do" Kisuke muttered.

Both women glared at him "this is no time for your mockery Kisuke" Yoruichi chided impatiently. Kisuke rolled his eyes. Yoruichi turned back to Soi "what time today?"

"Ten this morning"

Yoruichi checked her watch "another five or so hours"

"Mmm"

"Soi-chan?"

"Hai Kisuke-san?"

"He mentioned something else didn't he? On the phone?"

Soi eyed Kisuke with watery orbs and bowed her head, tears glistening down her porcelain cheeks. "H-h-h-hai"

"What did he say?" Yoruichi asked stroking the cotton cap Soi wore.

"He said that due to the size of my tumour … he will do another scan but there … I-is a strong possibility t-that … they'll h-have to operate … by t-the end of t-this m-month the latest"

Yoruichi felt her heart throb. As though a million daggers were piercing the surface of her already fragile heart and ripping it to shreds. Pain screamed within her, an emotional pain that no one could understand. She leant her lips against Soi's cap and felt her body shaking with the torment and pain. "T-t-t-this month?" Soi nodded shaking herself.

"I am afraid"

"You'd be a fool if you weren't" Kisuke squeezed Soi's shoulder affectionately before taking her cold cup of tea and placing it on the counter by the sink. She gave a weak smile and then closed her droopy eyes.

Soi looked up into Yoruichi's golden eyes "will you come with me Yoruichi?"

"Why even ask me, silly?" Yoruichi managed a half-hearted smile and pressed a deep kiss to Soi's mouth. "You know I wouldn't let you go there without me"

"I don't want to strain your back"

"Fuck my back"

"Funny" Soi sighed a smile and cuddled into her lover "you should rest"

"You're not going on your own"

"Fine, I have no energy to argue"

"I'm sorry" Yoruichi softly cuddled her lover "we'll pull through"

Soi didn't believe the white lie. It was hope but she had no energy to do _**ANYTHING**_ "you think I'm leaving you alone when you haven't even given birth to our son yet?" a thin hand stroked Yoruichi's stomach and the baby kicked affectionately. Yoruichi chuckled lightly. Soi looked down at her left hand and saw her engagement ring glistening in the light grey morning. "Yoruichi-sama?"

"Hai?"

"You know we are …" Soi choked on air but soon calmed down when Yoruichi's strong hand massaged her bony back. She winced as her fingers ran over Soi's bold shoulder blades. Soi cleared her throat and her voice lowered to a husky croak "… engaged?"

"Hai?"

"Well … when were you planning on getting married?"

"Um …"

"What about next weekend?" Kisuke asked suddenly startling the two women. They shared a look.

"Next … weekend?" Soi rasped.

"Why not? It's the end of March, Yoruichi hasn't popped yet and you …" Kisuke stopped himself searching for the right words "… are very ill and can barely walk right now … might as well do it while you can"

"Nice save" Yoruichi murmured grimly.

"Well maybe …" Soi fell silent again her body giving up steadily. Yoruichi tapped her cheek sharply to awaken her again. It frightened her when Soi faded out like this.

"But who will organise it?" Yoruichi asked in a lighter tone.

"Hmm?" Kisuke pulled the brim of his hat lower "I could get Rukia, Ichigo and Matsumoto in on it?"

Yoruichi shared a small smile with Soi. A silent agreement was made. Yoruichi looked up at Kisuke "very well Kisuke begin your preparation and leave us to catch a few more hours sleep"

"Aw Yoruichi I'm comfy here"

Yoruichi saw red.

_**BANG!!!**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Kisuke bolted out of the front door as fast as his legs could carry him. If Yoruichi was going to throw tables and chairs at him he would rather it happen when she wasn't a hormonal pregnant woman.

"Yoruichi" chided the young woman who was seated with her arms folded across her chest, head bowed and eyes closed.

Yoruichi turned to Soi her eyes wide with realisation "hai, love?"

"You know you shouldn't be doing that?"

"Throwing things at Kisuke?"

"No I don't mind _that_" Soi said forcing herself to her feet and gripping onto Yoruichi for support. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi's waist. Soi sniffed "I meant you shouldn't be hurting our son by straining your muscles with heavy weights"

"Fine I'll lay off for a while"

"That's all I ask"

Yoruichi chuckled "now Madame" she smirked and lifted Soi bridal-style.

"Yoruichi the baby-"

"He's fine!" Yoruichi insisted, "but you, my love, are tired and we are going to get some sleep"

"Then what?"

"Then after the hospital appointment we are going to murder Kisuke"

Soi gave a genuine smile "okay take me to bed kitty"

"I plan to" Yoruichi smiled. The bedroom door closed with a light click.


	17. Chapter 17 aggression to the Fon family

_**Chapter seventeen: aggression to the Fon family**_

_**(SIX MONTHS AND ONE WEEK PREGNANT)**_

Soi rubbed her tired dull eyes with her fingertips and strained her muscles to push herself up against the headboard. She stifled a groan and tilted her head back. "Soi Fon" snapped a brittle voice from the living room. Soi closed her eyes and groaned again, however this time it was not from agony.

She strained her throat "hai Yoruichi?"

"Get in here … **NOW**!"

Soi squeezed her dull eyes shut again making very little effort to move herself upwards. It was the ringing of the phone that had woken her up at … five in the afternoon? Soi coughed, startled. That couldn't be right … could it? She glanced at the slim watch on her lithe wrist and spluttered. It was indeed 5:00pm on the dot. No wonder Yoruichi was pissed. Soi half-crawled out of bed and staggered down the hallway to the living room. She saw Yoruichi wrapped in a tight top that rode up over her huge stomach, her goddess legs enveloped in light grey tracksuit bottoms that matched Soi's eyes. Yoruichi's gold orbs were blazing. The phone was pressed against her chest "your mother is on the phone"

"Do you know what she wants?" Soi asked weakly.

"Why should I fucking ask … she's **YOUR** mother?" Yoruichi shoved the phone into Soi's hand and bumped past her into the kitchen.

Soi frowned and raised the phone to her ear "Hai?"

"_Soi darling how are you?"_

"Why are you being nice to me, mama?"

There was a pause _"I am sorry for how we have been treating you. Can you please come round here today? We got an invitation to the wedding and your father wants to make peace with you"_

"Wow … um …" Soi ran a hand over the cap on her head "… I guess that'll … yeah that'll be fine"

"_Glad to hear it … what time shall we expect you?"_

"I am not too sure … what about for dinner … at seven-ish?"

"That will be lovely dear"

"Okay I … we … will see you later"

"Okay. See you later dear"

"Bye"

"_Bye" _the phone line went dead. Soi replaced the receiver. Her mother's tone was … happy … it wasn't forced or fake … she had been genuinely happy. A small smile lit her lips.

"**SOI FON! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE EATEN THE LAST OF THE VANILLA ICECREAM!"**

The smile fell from Soi's lips. She pinched the bridge of her nose "oh Yoruichi"

There was a pause in which the kitchen cupboards ands drawers were searched in a frenzy then there was a shrill yell "**AND THE CRACKERS AND CHEESE!!!**"

Soi groaned "you ate them Yoruichi I didn't you KNOW for a fact I haven't been eating-"

Yoruichi appeared in the doorway clutching a wooden spoon "**ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?**" the ex-princess shrieked, her knuckles turning pink as she tightened her grip around the wooden spoon. Soi groaned and glanced up at the ceiling. Her chin was yanked down sharply making her tired neck click.

"Ow! Yoruichi-"

"**DO YOU WANT ME TO GAUGE YOUR EYES OUT AND PIN THEM TO THE CEILING BECAUSE I WILL IF YOU DON'T WATCH YOUR MOUTH**!"

Soi froze stunned and shivering in fear. Damn Yoruichi's hormones. "Y-Yoruichi … y-you're hurting m-me …"

"Oh so sorry" Yoruichi bit out sarcastically as she snatched her tight fingers from Soi's now red face as she clicked her tongue sourly "its not **MY** fault you can't keep the fridge stock"

Soi rubbed her stinging cheek "I'll go out an buy some food in a minute" she mumbled weakly, the chemo treatment was weakening her defences in every way; if Yoruichi wanted food, Soi would force herself to cook, if Yoruichi wanted to go out Soi would accompany her and carry her things for her despite the fact that she kept falling over. Damn her lover's hormones.

"**I DON'T WANT IT IN A MINUTE I AM HUNGRY NOW!!!**"

Soi flinched. Her eardrums were vibrating with the power of Yoruichi's shouts "Yoruichi … please … stop yelling …"

Yoruichi grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and pinned her by her throat against the wall, her golden eyes ablaze with a demonic fire. Soi grappled at the tan finger's restricting her windpipe. She sobbed uncontrollably, gasping desperately for air. Yoruichi released her grip at the last minute when Soi's eyes rolled back into her head and her hands stopped their battle. Soi crumpled to the floor, gasping recklessly for air. She looked up at Yoruichi's tell aggressive figure before bolting into the living room. She struggled her weak limbs into a pair of corduroys and a thin jumper. She adjusted her little cotton cap and walked nimbly to the front door. She was just about to slip into the hallway when … "And you're going … where?"

"T-to the supermarket?"

"And who said you could go?"

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Are you questioning me?" Yoruichi snapped viciously, stepping up closer to Soi.

"N-no"

"Because it sounds like you are"

"I … I'm not"

"Did I give you permission to leave?"

"I thought you wanted me to go"

"You go when I _**say**_ you can go" Yoruichi snarled and gripped Soi's wrist tightly.

Soi gasped unwillingly as the blood drained from her right hand. When Yoruichi began pulling her towards the bedroom Soi frowned and begged for everything she was worth that Yoruichi was not planning on sex. Yoruichi slammed the door shut and turned to face Soi, arms folded across her chest. "Strip" she ordered.

"W-what?"

"Are you deaf? I said strip. **NOW!!!**"

Soi shuddered at the violent cold tone. Gradually while swaying on fragile legs Soi removed her clothes and stood in the centre of their cool bedroom, naked and afraid. Yoruichi's hungry eyes drank in her lover's pale, weak body. Bruises painted her white skin where she was constantly bumping into things in her vulnerable state, even holding her for a while would cause her skin to darken slightly. Soi was avoiding her eyes, like she knew what was coming. And she was right. Yoruichi needed a good fuck since she couldn't get anything else to … _**eat**_. Soi watched as Yoruichi removed her clothes and advanced on her. Her grey eyes tinted with tears blinked once before her vision blurred. "_Oh Lord, I need strength I bed of you … give me strength"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Soi and Yoruichi waited outside on the doorstep hearing the family on the other side of the door nattering away about family life. "Jeez Soi your parents take forever to open the damned door" Yoruichi sighed. Soi didn't reply. She didn't have the energy. Especially after Yoruichi's three-rounds of viciously heated sex. Yoruichi glanced in her direction when she merely stared in front of her. "Soi? Are you listening?"

"Mmm" was all Soi could managed before she clenched her eyes in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Soi fixed Yoruichi with a feeble glare but said nothing, her eyes returning to the front door. "Don't go cutting your eyes at me"

"Shut up Yoruichi" Soi rasped, eyes tightening as her raw throat became irritated.

Yoruichi rounded on her "shut up? Excuse me but who do you think you're talking to?"

"You"

"Well show respect"

"I could say the same thing to you"

Yoruichi blinked "what are you on about?"

"This afternoon … lately in general … *cough* … you treat me like … a slave"

"Aw Soi" a firm hand rested on Soi's shoulder mockingly "you're not that special"

Tears bolted down Soi's cheeks. That's when Yoruichi caught her tongue for the first time in hours. Soi turned to face her not caring how pathetic she looked just then "go" she breathed.

"I don't think so"

"Just … g-go"

"No your family wants us to be civil at least and I intend to be"

"To them"

"Of course to them" Soi refused to reply. The door was opened and an older version of Soi opened the door, big blue specs on her nose.

"Soi-chan? Is that you?"

"Hai ma"

"Oh my little Soi-chan!" cried the watery-eyed woman as she embraced her daughter. Yoruichi couldn't help but soften at this scene. They released one another and the elderly woman turned her attention to Yoruichi at last. "And you must be Shihouin-san?"

"Yoruichi, hai" they embraced quickly before they were led inside to the living room.

As soon as they settle down "YEN-SAN!" an elderly man waddled into the room. When his eyes fell upon Soi he waddled over and took her hands. He looked into her eyes "we will be there next this weekend Soi-chan … and for everything else"

"Arigatou … father" Soi swallowed thickly.

It wasn't long before the foursome settled down in the living room. The air turned thick with tension when Soi's father asked "Soi-chan why are you wearing a hat inside? Its bad luck"

Soi cringed beside Yoruichi. "I thought … you knew"

"Knew what dear?" Yen-san frowned.

"It appears … I h-have cancer …"

There was a tense pause "for how long?" Yen asked.

"A … few m-months"

"**AND THEY HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU THE OPERATION YET!!!**" raged her father.

"Asa … calm down"

"**HOW CAN I? OUR DAUGHT IS DYING! FOR MERCY'S SAKE WOMAN!!!**"

"**CAN WE PLEASE DROP THIS?**" Yoruichi interrupted loudly. The elderly pair pursed their lips. Yoruichi put an affectionate hand on Soi's knee and felt the muscles beneath her fingers tense "look, Soi and I have been and are still going through a hard time, we would really appreciate any support you have to offer-"

"Ha!" cried Asa fixing Yoruichi with a heated glare "you come here playing all nicey-nice and then ask us for money? You have some nerve Shihouin-san"

"Wow you are dense" Yoruichi snapped "we don't need money … I am rich enough for the both of us"

"**HEAR THAT YEN! BOASTING ABOUT HOW SHE'S HIGHER THAN US!!!**"

"**I AM NOT!!!**"

Soi leant into Yoruichi's ear "Yoruichi … just leave it … he's always like this …"

"**NO I WILL NOT LEAVE IT!"** Yoruichi fixed her glare on Asa, as she stood pulling Soi up with her. She wrapped a firm arm around Soi's weak shoulders and cleared her throat, restraining the urge to shout. "The wedding is on Saturday in the small chapel on the hill. We would appreciate if you attend and if not we understand" they left the house without another word. In the car Yoruichi had stated she was driving so Soi reluctantly handed over her keys.

Soi slouched in the passenger seat "I cannot believe you spoke like that to my parents"

"**THEY WERE ASKING FOR IT! YOU KNOW I CANNOT STAND THEIR BEHAVIOUR OF YOU!**"

"I know" Soi mumbled.

"**AND TO INSULT ME? TO MY FACE! THEY'RE THE ONES WITH NERVE NOT ME!!!"**

"Yoruichi-"

"**FURTHER MORE TO PRACTICALLY DISHONOUR OUR MARRIAGE! FUCKING ARSEHOLES!**"

"**THOSE ARE MY** parents" Soi strained herself to complete the sentence.

Yoruichi stopped at a red light "**I DON'T FRANKLY GIVE A FUCK, SOI, THEY NEED TO BE PUT IN THEIR PLACE ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!!!**"

"AYAH YORUICHI!!!" Yoruichi slammed on the brakes and turned in her seat to face a red-faced Soi. The hard look and curiosity never left her eyes. Soi grabbed her hand. Yoruichi tried to flinch away but Soi clung on with all the strength left in her. "**I AM MARRYING YOU, ON SUNDAY AFTERNOON. THAT'S ALL WE NEED TO KNOW!**"

Yoruichi sighed and decided to let Soi win … she did after all have a rough day … for now "you're right"

"I am sorry I did not … m-mean to yell …"

"It's okay, I do enough yelling to keep a ringing in your ears"

"Mmm" Soi hummed her eyelids drifting closed.

"Soi? Soi? Bumblebee don't go to sleep" Yoruichi whined, "please, I'll get lonely"

"I'm … s-so … tire-" the unfinished sentence dangled limply in the air. Yoruichi glanced across at Soi and sighed agitated. She had a good mind to slap Soi awake. She reached over, raised her hand and stopped. Soi looked twice as weak when she was sleeping. And yet, she looked relaxed, at peace … content.

"I'll let you sleep" she leant over as the lights flashed amber and kissed Soi's cheek "goodnight Soi-chan" before driving the rest of the way home, their little baby nudging her tummy and taunting her.

"You were mean to mummy"

"Quiet, baby, it's you, and these damned hormones"

"Sorry mama but keep your temper in control mummy's ill remember that"

Yoruichi sighed, "I'm going crazy talking to my tummy" she pinched the bridge of her nose and stroked her tummy "you're right son, you're right" she smiled to herself, her troubles at rest as she pulled up into the driveway of their home.


	18. Chapter 18 preparations & promises

_****************_

_**Chapter eighteen: Last minute preparations & promises**_

**_*************_**

"INOUE!"

"HAI KISUKE?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?"

"HANGING UP THE LANTERNS … WHY?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE BAKING THE CAKE?"

"NO RENJI AND ICHIGO ARE BAKING IT!"

"WHAT?" Kisuke stared up at Inoue in the tree as though her butt had sprouted a head. He shook the mental image away and raced back into the kitchen. Inoue watched him run off a frown on her features.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left Renji and Ichigo in charge of the cake" she pondered this for a moment and then beamed brightly "aw well who's to know the difference?" she carefully hopped out of the tall branch and landed neatly at the base of the tree. Flicking her flaming ginger hair behind her shoulder she skipped back inside to the kitchen.

**_IN THE KITCHEN …_**

"I SAID IT WAS FLOUR YOU DOLT!" Ichigo growled as he glared at his ghostly white reflection in the metal cover of the bread-bin.

"HELLO! IT WAS CLEARY SUGAR! S-U-G-A-R!!!" Renji shouted whacking Ichigo on the back of the head with a wooden spoon.

"ARSEHOLE!" Ichigo threw a pitcher of water at Renji's head. It shattered and drenched the men and the floor. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"ME? IT WAS YOU!" flour rained down on the two men as they started wrestling for dominance. Just then Kisuke, Inoue and Rukia ran into the room. Kisuke almost went paragliding out the kitchen window as he slipped on some batter and fell facedown into what was left of the mixture in the bowl. He slowly peered out of the mixture, he could feel it dribbling down his face as he glared over the brim of the bowl and Ichigo and Renji.

"Gah why couldn't I have a mature boyfriend?" Rukia groaned from the doorway, causing Ichigo to turn to her with puppy-dog eyes.

"You don't mean that … do you Rukia-chan?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and swatted him upside the head "you daft-arse of course I mean it but that doesn't mean I don't love you"

"Who's going to clean up this mess?" Kisuke asked wiping his face on a dishtowel.

Ichigo and Renji looked at one another and sighed, "we will" they chorused, heads bowed to the floor.

"Good and when you're done bake a descent cake and NO MORE FIGHTING!"

"Hai Kisuke-san" the echoed and went to work cleaning their mess up.

The other three went back into the garden to make sure that the reception area for tomorrow afternoon's wedding was all set up neatly. "Do you think Yoruichi-san will like all of this?" Inoue asked staring up at her lanterns swinging in the light breeze.

Rukia smiled up at her friend "of course, those two have been so stressed out lately … I can't wait until this is all over" Rukia paused for a minute looking up at the moon "that reminds me, why didn't you heal Soi-chan with your abilities?"

Inoue bowed her head "I tried" she confessed "she came to mine one day and I tried so hard to heal her but it … it refused to be healed"

"Refused?" Inoue nodded solemnly "that is unusual"

"I know and now there is a chance Soi-chan will die in a matter of months if not, weeks" Inoue sobbed against her palm.

Rukia wrapped her up in her arms and stroked her hair "now, now Inoue-chan do not upset yourself, Soi-chan is strong she will pull through this"

"I hope you are right Nee-san"

"So do I, Inoue, so do I" the couple remained side-by-side staring up at the stars twinkling sadly in the black sky.

**_IN SOI FON' APARTMENT …_**

"Soi?" Yoruichi nudged the lump under the blankets. It didn't show any signs of life. She nudge it again "Soi-chan wake up" there was still no reply from the lithe lump on the bed. Yoruichi sighed. If Soi was awake right now then she was doing this to spite her due to yesterday and if she wasn't … then she was just being a bitch! "S-o-I" she whined shaking the lump more urgently. There was still no sign of life. Suddenly Yoruichi's eyes flew wide and she started crying as she shook the lump "SOI! SOI PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Yoruichi what are you doing?" came a voice from behind her. She spun around with watery eyes. There in the bathroom doorway was Soi Fon, arms crossed over her chest and her head cocked faintly to one side.

"SOI-CHAN!!!" Yoruichi leapt off the bed and enveloped Soi in a massive bone-crushing hug. Soi staggered back on her weak legs and fell backwards onto the plump rug that was sprawled on the bathroom floor, Yoruichi landing heavily on top of her. Soi groaned. This was going to leave a massive bruise the next morning. Yoruichi bit her lip and lifted herself off of Soi and cradled her in her knees and kissed her forehead. "Oh darling I'm so sorry"

"Wow I must have really banged my head hard" Soi groaned as she sat up.

"Why do you say that?" Yoruichi frowned as they sat opposite one another in the corner of the bathroom by the door.

Soi gave a weak smile "for three reasons"

"And what are these reasons?" Yoruichi crooned stroking Soi's cotton cap.

"One; you actually called me 'darling', two; you apologised"

"And what is the third one?"

Soi shrugged "I don't know just yet"

Yoruichi leant forward and rubbed their noses together affectionately "Soi-chan I am sorry"

"It's okay, kitten" Soi allowed Yoruichi into her lap ignoring the bruises it would leave. She purred as Soi's thin fingers stroked her hair.

"Mmm Soi … are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"No …" her voice was a breath of wispy air "… I don't need to worry about something that will be fine … unlike …"

"No!" Yoruichi grasped Soi's face in her hands, her own features stern and emotional. "Do not think of that! All right? You know …"

"Yoruichi-sama-?"

A tear slid down Yoruichi's eyes "how can you be so strong?"

Soi gave a confused smile "w-what do you mean? I am weaker than you … especially now"

"You know that is not what I mean"

"Then what … do you … mean?" Soi flinched, as her throat grew raw.

"I mean" Yoruichi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking into Soi's silvery eyes "you're slowly fading … slipping away from me … I- I am slowly dying in my heart at the thought of not being with you forever … and it scares me that you will leave me … soon … and … a-and …" Yoruichi broke down, tears cascading down her cheeks like Niagara falls.

Soi wrapped Yoruichi up in her arms and held her against her weak body "Oh Yoruichi-sama … I'm not leaving you … not without a fight … you can bank on that"

"You p-promise?" Yoruichi hiccupped as her tears gradually began to subside.

"On … m-my soul" she grasped Yoruichi's warm hands and pressed them to her lips "I give you my word" Yoruichi gave a watery smile and snuggled into Soi's stomach before pressing a kiss just below her tummy where the tumour was.

She glared at the section of Soi's stomach "my Soi-chan will survive … I'll make sure of that" Soi gave a weak smile and tilted her head back against the cool tiles. She would be strong … for Yoruichi … after all … she had given her word. And Yoruichi, above all people, knew she NEVER broke her word!


	19. Chapter 19 getting ready

**Chapter nineteen: getting ready**

Yoruichi growled as she slipped into the pearly pale gold dress she'd chosen to get married in. She loved the dress. She just didn't like what was under the dress. The bump of all bumps. She growled again as she sat on the edge of the double bed and struggled to do the zip up. She whimpered and groaned but couldn't fix it in place. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried again, to no avail. Her shoulders slumped as she gave up and sat on the end of the bed, gold eyes staring off into the distance. "Yoruichi?" the door to the bedroom swung open and Yoruichi sprang to life with a squeal shielding herself from view by the heavy blankets on the bed.

"SOI-CHAN YOU CAN'T LOOK AT ME BEFORE THE WEDDING! BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK!" Yoruichi whined as she toppled back onto the bed covered in blankets.

A corner of the blanket was lifted up and Yoruichi blinked as her eyes focused on her wife-to-be. Soi chuckled lightly and lifted the blankets off of Yoruichi's hair before seating herself on the bed beside her lover. "Trust you to mess your own hair up on your own wedding day" Soi giggled.

Yoruichi huffed "maybe I didn't like it!" she growled as she turned her head away.

Soi grabbed the older woman's chin and turned her face around so that they were looking into one another's eyes "I'll get you a brush"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes "fine" she pushed herself onto the very edge of the bed and while Soi fumbled around for a hairbrush in the bathroom, Yoruichi attempted to fasten her zip again, and failing miserably. Finally she did something she never thought she'd have to do. "Soi? Can you come and zip me up?"

The twinkle of Soi's laugh echoed faintly against the tiles of the bathroom as she came to stand in the doorway "how could I object to your cuteness?" she smiled sweetly as she handed Yoruichi the hairbrush and sat down behind her. Her frozen fingertips grazed against Yoruichi's skin as she tried her best to fasten the zip. Yoruichi gasped and flinched slightly. Soi drew her hands away, eyes wide with fear "oh I'm sorry Yoruichi I didn't know they were that cold!"

"They're freezing!" Yoruichi shuddered before looking over her shoulder after a few moments passed in silence "hey ... just because your cold doesn't mean I don't like it" she wiggled her eyebrow, making Soi blush bright red and averted her eyes back upon the stubborn zip.

"Tease" she murmured as she bit her lip trying to fasten the zip. After several more attempts to which the zip was imprinted upon Soi's fingers, Yoruichi heaved a heavy sigh. "It's no use Soi I cannot wear this"

"It's just stubborn that's all"

"Can't"

"Well ... why not?"

Yoruichi threw her hair back dramatically "because I am too fudging fat!"

Soi rolled her eyes "not this again" she sighed before standing up and stretching her bruising legs.

Yoruichi shot her a dirty look "so you do think I'm fat? You bitch!"

"Ayah Yoruichi don't do this to me today, I am in shreds as it is"

"Oh whatever" Yoruichi scowled at the floor, arms folded across her chest stubbornly. Soi sighed and felt her shoulders slump weakly. She had no energy ... today of all days ... and she was fairly certain Yoruichi was doing this to tangle her nerves.

She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Yoruichi's knee "Yoruichi-sama, let us pull through today ... then you can nag me all you like, but for now let us get you ready and go to the chapel ... okay?"

Yoruichi bit her lip and sighed, staring out of the window before turning to face Soi and placing a tender hand over her lover's pale one "I love you Soi-chan"

Soi blinked in surprise "what's brought this on?" she asked as she cuddled closer to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi blushed lightly and entwined their fingers together with a shrug "I just ... felt the need to say it ... like I won't get another chance"

"You ... w-will get another c-chance" Soi coughed horrifically against the rawness that was gripping her insides. Her eyes rolled back and she shivered violently. Yoruichi's heartbeat became frantic.

"Soi! Breathe, okay, breathe deeply for me come on" she pulled Soi against her bump, ignoring the shot of pain it sent rippling through her stomach, and focused on warming Soi's frozen body. They needed to get through their wedding day without any disease or pregnancy worried. That's all they needed. She ran her feather-soft hands up and down Soi's chest trying to calm her cold, tense muscles "Come on, Soi, breathe"

Soi gasped for air like she had just been released from a sinking ship. She blinked several times before giving a nervous laugh "ahem, that l-little cough keeps coming back on me"

"Little? Soi you were choking on air!!!" Yoruichi shouted before softening her voice and pulling Soi against her and kissing her lips "I'll finish up in here and then I'll come in and help you dress"

"Oh no Yoruichi you don't-"

Yoruichi silenced her ramblings by placing a warm finger to Soi's pale lips "yes" she nodded tenderly "I do"

Soi blinked, not wanting the moment to end, before pressing a kiss to Yoruichi's warm fingertip "if you insist, then I'll obey"

"I insist"

Soi bowed her head "then I'll obey" she smiled at Yoruichi before spinning her lover around with weak arms and grabbed hold of the zip, determined to zip it up. "Okay breathe in … now!" Yoruichi breathed in and … "SHIT!"

"What?" Yoruichi spun back around to see Soi with her finger in her mouth.

Soi blushed "I just … er … caught the zip on my finger"

"Here I'll kiss it better" Yoruichi took the digit into her mouth and gently sucked on it, her warm tongue sending fiery hot bolts through Soi's weak limbs. "All better?" she asked, letting the digit slip from her lips. Soi blushed and nodded. "Good now lets get you dressed for our big day"

"You're so happy about getting married, aren't you?"

"No" Yoruichi shook her head as she pulled out the smart silver-grey suit out of the wardrobe for Soi and laying it down on the bed "I'm so happy about getting married to you, my little honey-bee"

"Glad to hear it"

"Good" Yoruichi picked up the crisp white blouse and unfastened the buttons "shirt off" Soi slid her cotton T-Shirt off over her head and slid her arms into the cool blouse. Her nimble fingers refused to work on the tiny buttons so Yoruichi took charge, fastening the buttons and helping Soi balance as she slipped her trousers on. Yoruichi cupped Soi's arse as she adjusted the seat of the trousers before moving her hands around to the front to fasten her up. Soi blushed as Yoruichi's fingers dipped inside her knickers and teased her pussy. Her legs that were weakening by the minute gave way and she collapsed onto the bed, Yoruichi being dragged down into a sitting position beside her. Yoruichi bit her lip nervously, knowing that she had barely pushed Soi near the edge of blacking-out, and stroked Soi's forehead that was slightly sweaty from her gasping fit "Oh darling, I'm sorry sweetheart I am you know I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay … I didn't know I was that … weak …"

"I'll help you today, I give you my word"

"That's really sweet of you" Soi smiled as Yoruichi slipped her pale arms into her jacket and straightened the collar up.

"There we are my beautiful little honey-bee" Yoruichi kissed the tip of Soi's nose, and smiled as the blush tickled her lovers' cheeks. "Now come on we have to be at the little chapel on the hill by three"

"Okay" Soi made for the front door, in Yoruichi's shadow and grabbed the car keys "who's driving?"

"Um … could I? I mean I know you're not well and everything so I don't want you to use up all your energy driving"

"Well … what about you?"

"What about me?" Yoruichi snapped lightly a grin on her features as she smoothed down her hair which she had arranged as a pile of purple curls on top of her head "I am not too fat to drive, bumblebee"

Soi chuckled as she made to close the front door behind her "I never said you were"


	20. Chapter 20 a chat beforehand

**********************

**Chapter twenty: a chat before hand**

**********************

**(Kisuke) Fanning-for-life has just signed in.**

**(Renji) Ninja_Renji45 has just signed in.**

**(Ichigo) Ichigo_choccie-block22 has just signed in.**

**(Rukia) Rukia-ain't-your-bitch has just signed in.**

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch: **oh Ichigo why in the name of Soul society did you put THAT as your name?

**Ichigo_choccie-block22: **-blush- yes I did and you know why?

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch: **w-h-y?

**Ichigo_choccie-block22: **I LOVE CHOCCIE BLOCKS!

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch: **¬¬ immature

**Fanning-for-life: **oh shut up you two, save your love life for youtube … anyways Ichigo how did that cake turn out?

**Ninja_Renji45: **it looks yummy!

**Fanning-for-life: **YOU DARE EAT IT AND I'LL PERSONALLY SLAY YOU AND SHOVE YOU INTO THAT DAMNED CAKE!!!

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch, Ichigo_choccie-block22 and Ninja_Renji45: **EWWWWW!

**Fanning-for-life: **I am sorry but it had to be said. Anyways what are you lot doing online you should be heading for the chapel.

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch: **well what about you, you hypocrite?

**Fanning-for-life: **-smirk- I am already here, the powers or wireless my dear Rukia

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch: **Oh shut the fuck up you son of a bitch! That's it! I'm going! Ichigo! Get your arse off of there, get upstairs and get dressed!

**Ichigo_choccie-block22: **but-

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch: ****NOW!!!!!**

**Ichigo_choccie-block22: **-sigh- all right, all right, I'm coming. See you in ten minutes you guys.

**Ninja_Renji45: **-snicker- I'm going to pop off too

**Ninja_Renji45, Ichigo_choccie-block22 and Rukia-ain't-your-bitch have signed off.**

**Fanning-for-life: **-sigh- I'm all along … there's no one here beside me … my problems have all gone … there's no one to … derive m-e-e-e-e-e-e … but you gotta have f-r-I-e-n-d-s …

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch had signed back in.**

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch: **KISUKE! NOW!!!

**Rukia-ain't-your-bitch has signed off.**

**Fanning-for-life: **fine. Stuck-up bitch!

**Fanning-for-life had signed off.**


	21. Chapter 21 the wedding part one

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter twenty-one: the wedding part one**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

Kisuke smiled at the little chapel ready and waiting for the happy-to-be couple making their way up the pebble path of the hill. He clapped his hands together and turned to Renji and Ichigo. "Alright you two" they blinked and focused their brains at what Kisuke had to say "now we will let Yoruichi and Soi Fon stay in separate tents is that clear?" they both nodded "and I will go and make sure that the guests are all seated accordingly, alright?"

"Hai Kisuke-san" they chorused and went off towards the front gates to await Soi and Yoruichi.

Meanwhile Kisuke went back to the altar where Rukia and Inoue were talking causally in their bridesmaids' dresses. They were both dressed in silvery-blue dresses. Inoue's hair was pulled back into silver faux-flowers. "Well I must say you two look gorgeous"

Both girls' blushed "arigatou Kisuke-san …" Rukia smiled at her friend "… Soi recommended them … she said they were what Yoruichi really wanted but were out of stock when she tried to order them"

"So how did Soi get them?"

"She was the person who ordered them" Inoue grinned sweetly "she knows how Yoruichi's mind works"

"Acts straight away" Rukia nodded in agreement. They rested together as they look on into space. Kisuke pulled himself out of his thoughts with a shake of his head.

"Okay we need to get into positions because they are going to be here in about five minutes"

"THEY'RE HERE!" Renji cried from the front doors. Kisuke yelped and barked out his orders once again. Inoue and Rukia giggled as they walked outside and into the little tent where Yoruichi was being kept away from Soi until the ceremony.

Rukia lifted back the fold of the tent and allowed Inoue to walk in ahead of her. Yoruichi looked like a goddess in every sense in her glowing golden dress, her round bump practically hidden by the colouring. "Hi Yoruichi-chan!"

"Hi you two … OH MY GOODNESS WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE DRESSES?" Yoruichi squealed when she the dresses she had dreamed her bridesmaids to wear at her wedding.

Inoue grinned widely "Soi-chan reserved them for you" she twirled gracefully in the lovely dress, causing Yoruichi's eyes to gleam with happiness.

Yoruichi felt her heart melt. A slow affectionate smile graced her lips. She ran a shy hand over her forehead "my little bee has made me very proud"

"You're not even married yet" Rukia joked lightly with a soft laugh.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes with a soft sigh "I cannot wait until this day is over"

"Why not?" Inoue asked, frowning.

"I just …" Yoruichi bit her lip "nothing" she feigned a smile "just can't wait till the party" Rukia was no convinced but brushed the matter aside nonetheless.

*************************

**IN SOI'S TENT  
**

***********************  
**

Soi groaned as she leant forward in her chair, her head in her hands. Ichigo rested a hand on her shoulder. "Soi-chan … are you alright?"

"I am not feeling very well at the moment" Soi gripped her stomach and rocked backwards and forwards slightly. She hadn't eaten properly for the past few weeks and she was really worried about throwing up at any inappropriate minute.

Renji rested a hand on Soi's back "it will be alright Soi-chan just keep taking deep breaths"

"Easy for you to say" Soi growled.

"Now there's the captain we all know and love" Ichigo beamed, earning a little smile from the weak woman keeled over in the chair.

Renji hugged the captain wamrly. Something Soi was unfamiliar with and yet grateful for. "It will be alright"

"I know" came her tight reply "it's just … I have a feeling that something is missing"

"Everyone is here" Ichigo conformed.

"Hmm" was all Soi managed to say as she furrowed her eyes brow. She knew there was something not quite right about everything.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Soi bit her lip and clenched her fists as she glanced sideways and drank in the appearance of the goddess that was about to be hers forever. When she had walked down the aisle Soi felt her heart inflate with a new burst of energetic love. Yoruichi was beautiful. The pregnancy gave her that extra glow. Her attention was snapped back to the front where the priest stood, his aged voice radiating in her ears.

"… If there are any reasons as to why this couple should not wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace"

Yoruichi felt her heart stop. A bead of sweat trickled down her neck. She felt Soi tense up beside her. They both swallowed, their ears strained for any objections about to be yelled. Nothing. They both relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief when…

**BANG!**

"I OBJECT!"

Soi and Yoruichi along with every other occupant in the room turned to see who had just burst in through the doors. "No" Yoruichi breathed. Soi felt her heart stop altogether and she started to gasp for breath as Yoruichi held her against her side protectively, her own eyes wide with fear. For there in the doorway stood Asa Fon brandishing his walking stick with a revolted look on his wizened old face.


	22. Chapter 22 the wedding part two

**A/N: _Anything written in bold italics ~_ Yoruichi's mental speech of their unborn baby boy. Please read and Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

****************  
**

**Chapter twenty-two: the wedding, part two**

*****************  
**

"_I OBJECT!"_

_Soi and Yoruichi along with every other occupant in the room turned to see who had just burst in through the doors. "No" Yoruichi breathed. Soi felt her heart stop altogether and she started to gasp for breath as Yoruichi held her against her side protectively, her own eyes wide with fear. For there in the doorway stood Asa Fon brandishing his walking stick with a revolted look on his wizened old face._

**************

Yoruichi felt a spark burn within her as Soi rasped against her chest. How dare that ancient, little man interrupt their wedding, the way he looked so content with what he was doing to them … to his own daughter. "How dare you" Yoruichi hissed as she clutched Soi's weak body against her own.

Soi grabbed her wrist and shook her head weakly her energy draining rapidly as her legs weakened beneath her, Yoruichi's strong arms straining to hold her up "no … d-d-don't …"

Yoruichi looked down at Soi with confusion and anger burning within her golden eyes. _**Why don't you want me to lash out at him?**_ "Why not? He has stopped our wedding. I deserve to vent my anger"

_**It's true**_, Soi mentally noted, _**he had ruined this day for us … but I have a reason!**_ "No …" Soi shook, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Listen to her, Yoruichi" came Rukia's worried voice, as she knelt down beside the couple, slumped in front of the altar. She rested a hand on the tan woman's shoulder.

Yoruichi shrugged the hand off and looked firmly into Soi's eyes "Soi" the younger woman's eyes were fluttering closed. She looked up at Kisuke with frantic tears in her eyes "Kisuke … postpone the ceremony for half an hour … Soi needs a rest …" she stood up, collecting Soi in her arms, ignoring the twinge in her stomach. The heat off of everyone else's stares was burning down in her. The embarrassment was too intense. She was about to walk out of one of the side doors when Soi squirmed in her arms.

"Yoruichi …" Soi sniffed against her lover's chest, her little thin hand curling around the hem of Yoruichi's bodice.

"Yes Soi?"

"Why did he-?" she was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"I don't know"

"Yoruichi-?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me"

"I will I promise" she pressed a kiss to Soi's head. She was about to open the door, her hand resting on the door handle when…

"HOW BLOODY DARE YOU!"

"Inoue?" Renji muttered in shock as the flaming-haired girl strode halfway up the aisle to stand in front of the old man, and his wife "how dare you interrupt this ceremony!"

"What can I say?" asked the old man with a shrug "I had no choice"

"No choice? Ha!" she clenched her fists tightly "that's a laugh! You didn't have to come here today"

"Of course we did!" interrupted the old man's companion, Yen-san. "We only wanted to see our baby's wedding day"

"T-h-then why object to t-the marriage?" Inoue mumbled taken aback by Yen's honesty.

Yen glared at Asa and shook her head of snowy white hair. She stepped in front of her husband and looked the angry occupants in the church with glistening grey eyes "I do not know how to answer that-"

"I beg you to let me finish my sentence" Asa drew the attention away from his wife. The occupants remained silent as they waited for what the old man was about to say, "I object … to you starting the ceremony without us"

Relief penetrated the chapel like a cloud of bright sunshine. "Then why scare everyone like that?" Rukia asked, half-listening as a door clicked shut behind her, her hand clutched over her heart, her breathing evening out.

"I apologise for my husbands idiotic behaviour" Asa groaned at his wife's words but didn't object to them "he just really likes to make a dramatic entrance"

Kisuke rolled his light eyes but beckoned them forward nonetheless "come on in … and while I go and check-up on the soon-to-be-happy couple" he left with a tender smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi calmly leant down and placed Soi down on the makeshift bed in Soi's tent. She looked on the verge of blacking-out as she pulled up a chair at the head of the bed and soothingly stroked the younger woman's cheeks, her fingertips wondering down Soi's pale, sweaty neck. "Oh lord you're all sweaty" she murmured as she went over to the ice bucket, containing champagne for later. Grabbed the towel from around the bottle and several fistfuls of burning ice and wrapped them within the towel.

"Uh … Y-Yoruichi …"

"I'm here," Yoruichi stated as calmly as possible as she ran back to the bed and stroked the younger girl's head soothingly with the towel of melting ice. Soi groaned and both wanted to lean into the ice and away from it, as the cold penetrated her burning forehead. She cracked her heavy eyelids open and focused her vision weakly on Yoruichi's worried face.

"Yoruichi … I'm sorry …"

"No Soi! Don't be sorry! It's fine … you'll see …" she grabbed hold of Soi's hand and pressed it to her lips as she set the towel of ice down on the table with her free hand. "I love you my little brave angel"

"I'm … no angel," Soi breathed, blushing as she did so.

Yoruichi gave a small chuckle "of course you are … you are my angel"

"And you are my goddess" Soi smiled tiredly leaning into the kiss Yoruichi placed on her lips.

"Sorry to break up this touching union" both women broke away from the kiss and looked up at Kisuke standing just within the mouth of the tent. He looked down at the blushing Soi on the makeshift bed "how are you feeling Soi-chan?"

"I'm feeling slightly better" she managed to say without gasping for breath.

"Are you ready to come back in?"

Yoruichi glanced at Soi and clicked her tongue before turning back to Kisuke "give us a few more minutes Kisuke"

He bowed his head "very well" and left the tent without looking back. Yoruichi shook her head as the flaps of the tent swayed shut against the golden sunshine.

"Soi-bee are you up for the rest of the ceremony?" Yoruichi asked running her hands down her lover's tired and slightly stiff body.

Soi licked her lips before looking up into Yoruichi's glimmering eyes "I do want this but … I'm so … I feel so …"

"Soi" Yoruichi paused for a moment taking in her lover's beaten appearance "I'll hold you up alright?"

"No … s-strain on the … baby …"

"Soi-"

"No …"

"Soi please, then while everyone is at the party we can go home"

"No I do not want you to miss the party because of me"

"It doesn't matter to me"

"Well … it does … t-to me …"

Yoruichi didn't argue. Soi looked too weak and fragile to argue any more. She bowed her head to Soi's. "Come on Soi … all you have to do is say 'I do' and then we can go home"

"I do?"

"Yeah just two little words" Yoruichi blinked in surprise when Soi forced herself to sit up, with weak shaking arms. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leant forward, bracing her elbows on her nimble knees. Yoruichi stood up and looked down at Soi. "Soi?"

"I … I'm coming …"

"Take it easy … don't strain yourself-OW!"

"YORUICHI?"

"No … ah … it's nothing-" Soi watched as Yoruichi keeled over slightly, reseating herself in the chair at the head of the bed, clutching her bump. She mauled her lips with her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Finally she took a long gulp of refreshing air. "Damn baby I know you're hungry but wait another ten minutes!"

_***Sigh* fine but I get fibs on the biggest chunk of cake!**_

"No you don't!"

_**Oh yes I do I'm the growing baby here not you!**_

"Are you calling me fat?"

_**No you're not fat you're roomy!**_

"Hmm I'll let you off" a giggled brought her back to the situation at hand. She looked over at Soi "what are you giggling about?"

Soi licked her lips "I love it when you two argue"

"Find it funny do you?"

"Yes" Soi smiled and stood up on bandy legs "I'm ready"

"You sure?"

"Yoruichi"

"Okay, okay" Yoruichi smiled as she wove her arm through Soi's. She leant down and kissed Soi's neck "let's go and get married"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi smiled down at Soi, their hands entwined as they faced the minister. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss … uh … each other" the crowd laughed lightly and applauded as Yoruichi's chin was hooked and drawn down for Soi to press their lips together in a searing kiss.

Kisuke bolted to his feet "LET'S GO AND PARTY!!!" everyone else bolted to their feet and while the happy couple walked down the aisle of confetti with smiles on their faces everyone else made for the doors behind them. As they walked into the sunlight, confetti lacing their outfits, wide grins on their faces. Yoruichi had her fingers enlaced with Soi's and she just felt so unbelievably happy. They were finally married. They had done it. And now they were going to party the night away.

"By the way Yoruichi"

"Yes Soi?"

"You know you are not drinking today, right?" she asked with a pale grin.

"Ah Soi!" Yoruichi squeezed her wife affectionately and nuzzled her lips against her soft white neck "fine I'll just eat the wedding cake" Soi giggled as they made their way towards the party tent.


	23. Chapter 23 the party

**A/N: well this is another chapter but as I really don't want to spoil it for you you'll just have to read it and find out how everything's going okay? Have fun reading!**

* * *

******************

**Chapter twenty-three: the party**

******************

Yoruichi ran a hand down her face and smiled as she entered the party tent, her arm linked around Soi's. The crowds were throwing confetti still making Yoruichi smile. She looked down at Soi and found that the younger woman, although looking inhumanly tired and famished, was smiling widely at the large tables crammed with food and drinks. Everyone who mattered to them was there; from their favourite friends to their worst nightmares including Omaeda (he had heard that there would e an open bar which Soi was now regretting agreeing to). She shook her head and decided to ignore her subordinate. Today was hers and Yoruichi's day ... no one else mattered at the moment. Yoruichi was pleased with the way Kisuke had managed to pull the whole reception together for them. "Soi I am just going over to thank Kisuke-san for his efforts I will be right back, okay?"

Soi looked up at her wife and bit her lip. Yoruichi used her best puppy-dog eyes to melt Soi's heart. She knew that she Soi was still uncomfortable around Kisuke, but she was slightly surprised when Soi twitched her lips and gave a small nod and placed her hand over Yoruichi's that was on her forearm "alright. I need to go and say hello to my parents anyway"

Yoruichi leant down and placed a kiss to Soi's lips "if you need me I will most likely be beating Omaeda up over the food" she chuckled and gave a small wave as she crossed the room to where Kisuke stood chatting with Inoue by the bar. Soi couldn't help but giggle as she walked over to where her parents stood sipping green tea.

"Hi mother hi father"

"Soi-chan!" Yen cried merrily embracing her daughter and kissing her forehead "it was a beautiful ceremony, however I am sorry your father decided to make a dramatic entrance and give you a fright"

Soi looked up into her mother's apologetic eyes and waved it away "it is alright"  
"We would've been on time if your father would just listen to what I say when trying to read a damned map"

"Here we go again" Asa sighed "I said I was sorry what more do you want from me?"

Seeing the light banter pass between her parents lightened Soi's heart that little notch more. She hooked an arm around both their shoulders and grinned "ah you two will never change" she grinned feebly "now go and dance"

"Ah but my leg is playing up" Asa feigned a groan while rubbing his leg.

"I'm not buying it" Soi shook her head with a smile before helping her parents move through the crowd "it is my wedding day and I want you two to dance"

"Fine" Asa could no longer hold back his smile as he whisked his wife out onto the dance floor.

Soi smiled and straightened her silk tie before scanning the crowd of happy, bubbly faces chatting away and dancing, for her wife. That's when she spotted her golden-clad lover strangling a really, really, really FAT Omaeda. Soi shook her head with a small giggle and weaved in and out of the bustling crowds to reach the buffet table. She rested a hand on her lover's shoulder "hey, need any help with his slow, painful death?" she asked tenderly, making Omaeda gulp beneath Yoruichi's grip. Yoruichi turned to face Soi and grinned widely.

"No thanks, love, I can hndle this lump of meat"

"Reind me why are you strangling him?" Soi's grin never left her lips, making Omaeda wish he had never come to the reception. ESPECIALLY with a pregnant Yoruichi.

Yoruichi put on her cutest pout with round, sad eyes and slowly looked up to looked Soi in the eye "he ... he ate the food you especially made for me"

"Aw" Soi hugged her lover from behind and kissed the nape of her neck "well alright but if you strain yourself and cause our son any discomfort YOU will be in some serious ... SERIOUS ... trouble"

Yoruichi knew her little bee meant trouble and serious discipline when she gave her a warning but Yoruichi merely grinned and snuggled backwards into Soi's chest and kissed her weak-spot on her neck. Soi bit her lip and melted into Yoruichi. "I won't Soi-bee I promi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-se"

"Okay you cheeky kitten" Soi smiled and squeezed Yoruichi's arse.

"EEP!" Yoruichi had never gotten used to the times when Soi would grope her, public or otherwise. She blushed slightly looking down into Soi's eyes and bit her lip, her fingers tightening around Omaeda's windpipe.

"Something wrong?" Soi asked innocently making Yoruichi glare softly down at her.

"Oh now YOU are going to be in so much trouble!" Yoruichi grinned and patted Soi's own arse as she turned to grab some food.

"Taichou ... please tell ... Yoruichi-san ... to s-stop ... ah ... choking me!" Omaeda whined his face glowing purple.

Soi shook her head with a tight-lipped smile and a shrug "unfortunately I cannot ... she is not mine to control and beside ... you did eat her rice dumplings"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi dusted the second load of confetti off of her shoulders as she smiled around at the room of smiling faces. Soi was half-leaning against her and half-supporting her as they faced the room from the adjoining head table. Dinner had just finished and the happy couple had now stood up to address the crowd of family and friends. "Thank you everyone for attending the reception" Yoruichi's happy voice trilled merrily as she hugged Soi closer "we hope you enjoyed the dinner, courtesy of Inoue, Renji, and Ichigo" the beaming trio bowed low as the crowd applauded them "and on top of that … it's time to P-A-R-T-Y!!!" the crowd cheered as Yoruichi helped Soi seat herself back down at the table. She stroked the back of Soi's neck as she rubbed her stomach "are you okay Soi-bee?"

Soi nodded and smiled weakly placing her hand over Yoruichi's on her stomach "I love you Yoruichi-sama"

"I know you do" Yoruichi kissed her forehead and stroked her Soi's little cotton cap "I love you too. Now come on, let's go to get a piece of that wedding cake!" Soi laughed as she was literally dragged to the table in the corner where that cake stood proudly glistening an elegant white in the lights. Yoruichi's eyes were as wide as saucers as she gazed dreamily at the cake, hands clasped against her chest. She then spun to Soi her eyes gleaming pleadingly.

Soi shook her head although a glimmer of a smile graced her pale lips "no"

"P-l-e-a-s-e?" Yoruichi squealed like a giddy little schoolgirl.

"Yoruichi … no"

"P-l-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-a-s-e?"

Soi held Yoruichi's gaze and then sighed "fine"

Yoruichi grabbed the huge cake-knife and was about to plunge it within the frosting when … "aw Soi-chan look" Soi peered over Yoruichi's shoulder and felt her heart fluttering within her chest. On the top layer of the cake was a little frosting Yoruichi in her trade-mark orange jacket and cat ears cuddling a little frosting Soi with a bumblebee printed jumper. Yoruichi rested her head onto Soi's shoulder "it sounds stupid but I don't want to ruin it now"

"Well it'll go to waste if you don't" Soi stated, casually caressing her wife's tummy "on top of that two other things"

"Oh and what are these '_**two other things**_'?" Yoruichi asked giggling as Soi's fingers played with her bellybutton through her tight dress.

"Number one; our little baby boy is hungry"

"And number two?"

"Number two" Soi spun the older woman around and blushed faintly "I haven't gotten to _**eat **_you for a l-o-o-o-n-g time" she purred gently in Yoruichi's ear, making the older woman quiver and bite her lip. If Soi hadn't been so ill she would have suggested they go to one of their little tents and spend a little 'quality-time' together.

"Oh you are a naughty little bee, aren't you?" she kissed Soi's lips and entwined their fingers together and smiled. "Well if you're going to eat me then I get to eat you" she tapped the tip of Soi's nose with the cake-knife before turning back to the cake and screamed.

"Yoruichi what's wrong?" Soi whined, covering her ears.

"LOOK!" Yoruichi yelled pointing at the small layer of cake on the top that had previously had a small frosting Yoruichi and Soi Fon on top, and was now … SLICED IN HALF! THE LITTLE FROSTING SOI WAS GONE! Yoruichi's blinding, gold gaze grilled the crowd before them "WHO TOOK MY LITTLE SOI?" she raged.

The crowd frowned. Kisuke stepped forward "who cut the top layer of cake?" there was no confessions.

That's when Yoruichi spotted him; the fat, useless lump of lard in the corner with three plates in front of him. On one of the plates was a slice of wedding cake! Omaeda licked his lips and tossed one paper plate aside before dragging another one towards him. Yoruichi's eyes widened as he lifted the plate with the cake to his lips. She narrowed her eyes. "Soi-chan I'll be right back … I'm just going to kill Omaeda"

"Be my guest" Soi smirked as she watched Yoruichi dart across the room. He couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Yoruichi yank the cake out of his fat grasp and pinned him by his throat onto the wall behind him. Form where she was standing Soi could already see the purple tint rushing to Omaeda's cheeks as he grappled uselessly at his offenders' hands. Soi counted to ten in her head before walking over to the pair in the corner. She rested a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder "what happens to be the problem here?" she asked innocently.

Yoruichi pulled her cutest puppy-dog face "he stole my little Soi-chan"

"No … I … d-didn't …" Omaeda choked; spit flicking Soi's cheek. Soi shuddered and flicked her cheek dry.

"What do you mean by that, Yoruichi-sama? I am right here"

"I mean the little frosting Soi-chan on the cake"

"Oh well in that case just take it and come with me … I have something to show you"

"Uh … ruin my fun Soi" Yoruichi pouted but released Omaeda nonetheless. In a dark manner she grabbed the cake and threw her nose up in the air and followed Soi to the mouth of the tent. She was slightly confused when she saw her wife walk out of the tent but made no comment and followed regardless. The sky was a warm, glowing yellow, streaked with dusty purple clouds. She was momentarily distracted before she followed Soi down a small pebble path (which wasn't that difficult considering Soi had convinced her to wear flat shoes) and took a seat next to her lover on a smooth, white stone bench. "So what did you want to show me?"

"Wait for it" Soi breathed her eyes resting on a spot in the distance. They sat in a content silence for a little while and then the sun began to descend behind the mountains. "There" Soi pointed to the exact point where the sun had previously been. In its place was a glowing golden light surrounds by pink and purple rays. It was truly beautiful.

"Oh Soi this is lovely" Yoruichi murmured as she leant into Soi before dipping her finger into the frosting Soi and licking it off. She hummed in delight. "Wow you taste so delicious" Soi giggled and they began to mess around with their slices of cakes. It wasn't long before twilight settled around them. Yoruichi pulled Soi back against her chest and kissed her forehead. They were nestled within a timeless, peaceful moment that seemed to imprint itself within their memories when …

"SOI-CHAN! YORU-CHAN!" Kisuke called out as he stumbled down the path. When he reached the bench he keeled over onto his knees and panted. The girls' waited in silence for Kisuke to catch his breath. The blonde man straightened up and wiped his forehead "you two are requested pleasantly to initiate the first dance"

"Gah! Dancing? Whose stupid idea was that?" Yoruichi groaned.

Kisuke blanched "it was my idea Yoru-chan, it is tradition after-all"

"You and your traditions" Yoruichi scoffed hauling herself off of her seat with the help of a weak-limbed Soi. "Come on then Soi let's go and dance"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE HAPPY COUPLE WILL NOW LEAD US IN THEIR FIRST DANCE!!!" Kisuke announced over the microphone. The crowd applauded as Yoruichi led Soi into the centre of the polished dance floor. Soi blushed as she felt everyone's eyes burning into her body. Yoruichi touched their foreheads together and wrapped an arm around her lover's waist. Soi looked up into Yoruichi's eyes and felt the rest of the crowd melt away as "_**She will be loved**_" began to chime out. It was one of their favourite songs when they had been teenagers. Yoruichi led Soi in the dance; their bodies aligned perfectly, their hips swaying to the soft rhythm. Soi smiled weakly and nuzzled her head against her lover's firm chest, ignoring the way her body curved awkwardly over the bump of their baby boy.

"I love this song" Yoruichi hummed into Soi's cap.

Soi nodded in agreement against Yoruichi's chest. Then a numbing pain started in her stomach. Maybe it was the cake? Maybe she'd eaten it too fast? It jabbed at her gut. No it wasn't indigestion. Then what was it? She felt her forehead begin to moisten with sweat. Her body temperature flared up and then instantly dropped making her feel dizzy. The vision began to blur slightly, the faces and bright lights blurring together. It suddenly became harder for her to breath. She drew in a sharp breath alerting Yoruichi that something was wrong. "Y-Yoru …" her breath was knocked out of her weightless body and poor Yoruichi had to watch in slow motion as Soi collapsed at her feet, her body as pale as death, drenched in sweat, breathing irregular.

"SOI FON!" Yoruichi dropped to her knees, held Soi's hand in her own and with her free hand began to sharply tap Soi's cheek. So far nothing was reviving the young woman. She began to panic, tears slipping through her lashes "SOI FON! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! SOI FON!!!"

"Yoruichi calm down!" Kisuke ordered as he knelt beside the frantic Yoruichi as she shook her lover.

"S-S-S-Soi Fon …" Yoruichi wept before letting out a loud wail of hysterical sobs. Soi's parents knelt down on the other side of their daughter, yen's eyes were dripping wet as Asa dialled for the ambulance.

"Ambulance please …" his voice trailed off as he stood and hobbled over to a quiet corner of the room.

Inoue knelt down beside Yen and placed her hand upon Soi Fon's forehead. A glowing light emerged between Inoue's hand and Soi's forehead. "It appears that it is no ordinary tumour," she concluded removing her hand from over Soi's shiny face.

"Then what is it?" Yoruichi squeaked through sobs as Kisuke helped to move Soi so that she was flat on her back.

Inoue licked her lips "the tumour appears to be … well I'm picking up … I can't explain it really … but Soi-chan's reiatsu seems to be radiating that of a hollow's … if I am right about this then somehow a hollow has managed to enter her body and create this cancerous tumour within her"

"B-but we defeated all of the hollows," Yoruichi pointed out. "I mean Soi told me she had defeat-" Yoruichi's eyes darted down to her lover's marble white features and then it clicked. "You stupid girl" she hissed leaning over Soi's face "see! This is where your stupidity gets you!" she softened her features and voice before pulling Soi against her chest "Soi-chan … S-Soi-cha-a-a-a-a-a-n!"

"The ambulance is on its way" came Asa's voice through the whine of Yoruichi's cries. However hardly anyone paid him any attention as they watched a desperate (and heavily pregnant) Yoruichi cradle and rock her unconscious lover, tears raining down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Soi-cha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-n!"

Kisuke rested a hand on his friends shoulders "Yoruichi-chan the paramedics are here" he stated as two uniformed paramedics entered the tent carrying a stretcher between them. They rested the stretcher beside Soi and lifted the lifeless girl onto it, Kisuke holding the protesting Yoruichi back.

"Soi-chan! Let me go! Let me go Kisuke-san!" Yoruichi wrestled against Kisuke's grip.

Kisuke looked at Rukia for help "let her go Kisuke, Soi-chan needs her"

Kisuke released his grip on Yoruichi was stood as she darted across the tent to join the paramedics. The crowds went to the mouth of the tent and watched through floods of tears as the paramedics helped the pregnant Yoruichi up into the back of the ambulance so that she could be with her wife. Kisuke bowed his head his hat shading his eyes. "Hold on, Soi chan … hold on for Yoruichi" he murmured as the ambulance drove down the path to the main road and screeched out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are more than welcome! And yes before ANYONE asks I'll update real soon ;)**


	24. Chapter 24 the hospital

*******************

**Chapter twenty-four: the hospital**

********************

Kisuke skidded into the parking lot of the hospital in his huge green truck. A groan echoed from the back where Renji, Ichigo, Kukaku, and Omaeda rocked around. Rukia and Inoue were perched in the front seats with Kisuke and the only head-bashing they received from the journey was when Kisuke jerked to a stop in the parking lot. Rukia opened the passenger door and helped Inoue step out onto the tarmac beside her. She rubbed her head and groaned "damnit Kisuke how the HELL did you get your driver's licence?"

"Very funny Rukia" Kisuke growled rushing around to the back of the van to slide open the door. A crumpled heap of smartly-dressed limbs fell out onto the tarmac. "Come on you two stop messing around this is serious business"

"Soi-chan going into hospital because of some hollow-absorbed-related-cancer … yeah and here I was thinking it was a practical joke to ditch us" Ichigo sneered leaping from the pile to his feet in anger.

"This isn't the time for your idiocy!" Rukia snapped as she turned and marched towards the entrance for the visitors. Ichigo ground his teeth together and with one final glare at Kisuke, trailed after Rukia.

Kisuke sighed and turned back to Renji who was now standing up with Inoue healing a small cut on his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, don't worry about us" Renji waved his hand urgently "get to Yoru-chan quickly we'll catch up" Kisuke nodded and with a swish of his coat tails, he disappeared into the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now miss we need to make sure there is no harm to your baby" one doctor insisted sharply as she tried to push past him to get into Soi's ward.

"Let me go in there!" she snapped "my wife is in there!" she tried to get passed again but was stopped with a rather violent shove backwards.

"We need to check to see if the baby is alright"

"Of course he's fucking alright!" Yoruichi yelled, the veins in her temples pounding "he'd let us all know if he wasn't!"

"Not necessarily"

"Look I haven't got time for this shit!" Yoruichi screamed fresh ears pouring from her eyes "I want to see my wife! I want to make sure she is okay!"

"We're doing everything we ca n for her-"

"That's not enough!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but you are not medically qualified to make that sort of- GAH!" the doctor yelped as he was raised two feet from the floor by an extremely pissed of Yoruichi.

She leant into his face, baring her sharp teeth, "now you listen to me! I am going in there to see **MY **wife to make sure she is okay! You will not try to stop me again! And if you do" she gave a dry laugh "I will make sure that Hades enjoys eating your spleen" the young doctor shook with fear in her vice-like grip and Yoruichi watched as his lips trembled wordlessly. She released his white coat and watched his crumple to the floor. she rested her hands on her hips and leant over him and in a sharp voice demanded "are you going to let me in?" he nodded numbly his wide eyes shining with fear, glued to her own "and you won't try and stop me again?" he shook his head shivering with fright. She gave a sarcastic grin ad yanked him to his feet by his hair. He yelped again "good" she released his and dusted of her hands before striding through the doors to Soi's ward where she was being monitored and examined. She couldn't spot her little bee anywhere so, reluctantly, she wandered over to the desk by the door and waited for the nurse to get off the phone.

"No way … Shut up he did not … Really?" Yoruichi drummed her fingers on the hard desktop eyeing the nurse with distaste. A small queue began to form behind her with grandparents' and relatives wanting to see their children and / or family.

Yoruichi knocked on the desk "excuse me but can you be of any use to us?" she snapped harshly.

The nurse rolled her eyes and placed her hand over the mouth piece "I'll be with you in a moment ma'am" she droned before holding the phone to her other ear.

"Huh … No it's just some snooty bitch needing to find someone" Yoruichi felt anger burn within her. Bitch? No one called her a bitch except for her friends. She strutted around the desk and started leafing through the clipboards. "Ma'am … ma'am I'm afraid you can't be back here" Yoruichi spun to face the nurse and held her gaze while she walked back around the desk and began drumming her fingers on the desk. The receptionist went back to her conversation _**again **_making everyone else behind Yoruichi groan and sigh in agitation.

"I've had enough of this" Yoruichi murmured before storming back around the desk and slamming her finger down on the button, abruptly ending a call. The receptionist eyed her with distaste.

"Ma'am you cannot be back her-"

"You know what I have had enough of your fucked-up attitude. Now me and these other frustrated people are eagerly waiting to be directed to the people we care about! Now as a working girl you should be doing your damned job instead of chatting to your skanks because quite frankly **THAT'S YOUR JOB! OR MAYBE WE'RE JUST TOO DAMNED BITCHY TO BE SHOWN WHERE TO GO!!! AM I RIGHT?" **the queue behind her cheered. She turned to face them "oh … thanks" she turned back to the receptionist and leant over the chair and took hold of the receptionists mobile. She flipped the cover open and then snapped it in half. "**NOW KINDLY DIRECT ME TO SHAOLIN FON'S WARD!**"

The receptionist cradled her phone to her chest with a look on her face that people on wore if they had lost a baby. She glared at Yoruichi before flicking a page over on her clipboard "ward three … second right after this first left"

"Arigatou" as she stalked off she heard the receptionist mutter 'bitch' but had no time to run back and smack her one. When she had leant over the girl she had swiped her name badge without the idiot realising. She would get her fired before she went home. Just before she reached Soi's ward she keeled over slightly as the baby began to squirm uncomfortably "alright, alright, we'll be with mummy soon, just be patient!" she hissed, straightening up and walking around the last corner. Then, as if in slow motion, she drifted down the aisle her wide golden eyes scanning every bed for her wife. That's when she found her; nestled neatly in a bed between an old man recovering from heart surgery and a little girl with an amputated leg. Yoruichi felt the baby squirm again as she waited for the rest of the doctors to move away.

A hand rested on her shoulder "excuse me are you Shihouin Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi turned to face the young nurse her eyes swimming with tears "h-hai"

"I am afraid this tumour had spread through her to her ovaries" Yoruichi gave a small yelp her hand flying to her mouth "not only that but it appears to be … aggressively consuming the rest of her body. We have never seen a cancerous tumour do this before!"

Yoruichi shook her head "c-can I … b-borrow a p-phone?"

"Hai just outside the door you just came through" the nurse directed her attention to the main door.

Yoruichi did not immediately leave, instead here eyes wondered back to Soi lying limply in the bed, wires weaving in and out of every placed you could stick them in, the heart monitor beeping away every two and a half seconds "I don't want to leave her" she confessed weakly.

"I will stay here with her while you make your phone call"

"What if she wakes up?"

"The nurse shook her head "there isn't much chance of that, the tumour is too energy consuming on top of that she is on quite a number of painkillers to try and numb the pain"

Yoruichi bit her lip before nodding her eyes not leaving Soi's face "Arigatou" without a backwards glance she walked as if in a trance back to the main doors. She trailed over to the phone and slotted in a few coins and dialled a number. Drumming her fingers on the wall she waited impatiently for her call to be answered. Eventually she heard the 'click' of the phone being picked up.

"_Hai?_"

"Unohana-san is that you?"

"_Hai what can I do for you Yoru-chan?_"

"I need you to come to the main hospital in Marioka"

"_What for?_"

"We need you're help healing Soi Fon" as quickly as she could she informed Unohana about what Inoue had detected and what the nurse had just said "please Unohana-san … I … I r-really need y-your help"

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes_"

"Arigatou" Yoruichi murmured before replacing the receiver and sighing. She couldn't help but sniffle as the thought of losing Soi swam through her head. Her hand rested on their unborn baby and she whimpered. She wanted her baby to grow up with both of his mummies. This wasn't fair! She let out a sob and felt a tender arm on her forearm. She opened her watery eyes and saw Kisuke smiling sadly down at her. "K-Kisuke-s-a-a-a-an …" Yoruichi wept, collapsing into his arms. Kisuke stroked her hair and held her in a tender embrace.

"It'll be alright Yoru-chan … Soi-chan is strong you know that"

"Kisuke that … _**THING**_ … in her is killing her … she doesn't have enough time to fight!" another bought of hysterical sobs ripped through Yoruichi's dark lips. Kisuke tightened his hold on her.

"CALM DOWN YORU-CHAN! Soi needs you to be strong for all three of you right now"

"But I am only **ONE** person!"

Kisuke breathed a sigh and nodded sympathetically "I know that" he stated softly "and Soi knows that … but it will not be for long okay?" Yoruichi whimpered lightly but nodded her head. Kisuke beamed lightly and hugged her "that's my girl" he hugged her tighter and directed back to Soi's bed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**45 MINUTES LATER**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Unohana ran several tests, her lips pursed tightly together. Eventually she sighed and bowed her head, before directing her gaze to Yoruichi and everyone else. "Unfortunately I can confirm what both the nurse and Inoue have told me"

Yoruichi sobbed from her chair at the head of Soi's bed, "b-but c-cant we s-save her?"

Unohana nodded "but we will have to act fast" she turned her attention to the small group around Soi's bed "Inoue you and I are going to have to be present during Soi-chan's hysterectomy to quickly heal her wounds and make sure the operation is a success"

Inoue nodded "hai Unohana-san"

"Kisuke I am going to need to stay with Yoruichi along with Renji"

"Uh … where is Renji?" Kisuke asked in an off-handed manner. The group looked around. Kisuke shrugged "I'll tell him when he gets back from wherever he was"

Unohana nodded her head before turning to Ichigo and Rukia "I am going to need you two to stand guard as shinigami in case this … _**hollow **_… makes an appearance"

"It will, Unohana as soon as it is forced from its host it will appear to us" Rukia stated.

Unohana nodded "now we all know our tasks. Soi Fon's operation is at Seven-twenty-five this evening. Be on time" and with a swish of her robes she was gone through the doors.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**7: 12PM**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yoruichi had remained at the hospital with Inoue and Renji while everyone else rushed home to get changed. Yoruichi had told Kisuke to bring something from her apartment. Inoue stated she would just wear one of Rukia's spare outfits (she always carried a spare) so that she could keep Yoruichi company. Inoue watched mutely as Yoruichi dried her eyes for the infinite time in the past two hours and shuffled her chair closer to the bed. She watched as Yoruichi drew out a small white cotton hat from her small gold clutch-bag and leant forward. She slid her hand around Soi's neck and tilted her head upwards slightly, before placing the soft cap on her hairless head. She straightened the cap over Soi's ears and placed a small kiss to her lover's lips. Inoue bit her lip, her heart throbbing in her chest. She could only imagine what this was doing to Yoruichi. The minutes ticked by and soon everyone else arrived in casual clothes, however no one spoke. Yoruichi didn't even acknowledge them as she stroked Soi's pale, cold hand and pressed her lips to her wife's cheek. A nurse drew Unohana aside and the pair had a quiet discussion. "Yoruichi-san" Unohana broke the silence. Yoruichi lifted her head mutely "it's time" Yoruichi blinked once and said nothing. She hugged Soi's body.

"I'll be waiting for you when you wake up … I promise … my little bee" she felt her heart break inside her chest as she watched the doctors manoeuvre Soi onto a gurney and wheel her off down the corridor and out of sight, accompanied with Inoue, Unohana, Ichigo and Rukia.

At the door Rukia turned back to face the distraught pregnant woman "I will help keep her safe, Yoruichi-san … Shinigami's honour" Yoruichi nodded mutely and watched Rukia disappear through the doors. This was going to be a torturous waiting game … one she wasn't sure she wanted to play anymore.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone gets offended by this or the following chapter, I apologise. Reviews are welcome!**


	25. Chapter 25 Brave Buzzing Bee

**A/N: I cannot really write operations out well and if I did write it in this story you lot might throw up ... either that or it'll be boring so I decided to not write about the oepration ITSELF! I think it adds more suspense anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

********************

**Chapter twenty-five: brave buzzing bee**

********************

_**Tick ….**_

Yoruichi had her eyes glued to the clock above the door. Each second seemed to take an eternity to tick by. The waiting was agonising enough to kill her. Kisuke frowned at her blank expression tilted upwards at the clock. He sighed and reached over to take her hand in his "Yoru-chan …if you keep watching the clock time will never fly" Yoruichi chose to ignore him. Her eyes bore into the clock so deeply that Kisuke was just waiting for the loud crack of the glass surface to shatter.

_**Tock ….**_

"AH THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" Yoruichi cried stamping her feet "WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN INFORMED OF _**AN-Y-THING?**_" she growled banging her fists onto the arms of her chair.

_**Tick …**_

_**Tock …**_

Kisuke decided to step outside into the corridor for some air. Mainly he wanted to get away from Yoruichi's temper as she a sandwich to death. He sighed and leant back against a wall, his hat shielding his eyes form the florescent lights. He must have spaced out for a little while because it wasn't long before he caught sight of Inoue edging down the corridor dressed in a pale surgery uniform. He jerked to attention "Inoue-chan how is she? Is she alright? What happened? Did Rukia defeat the hollow? Is Soi-cha even ALIVE?"

_**SMACK!**_

"Pull yourself together man!" Inoue hissed sharply and bit back a smile as Kisuke caressed his stinging cheek she nodded her head "yes to all of your questions"

"HOORAY!" Inoue yelped I surprise when Kisuke lifted her off the floor and spun her around in the air "THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Inoue blushed and giggled when he set her down "Is Soi awake yet?"

Inoue's face fell as she shook her head "no, not yet … the painkillers haven't worn off yet"

"Damn there's always something isn't there?" he sighed dryly "ah well I'd better go and tell Yoru-chan that Soi is okay"

"Okay she will be back in her original bed in about ten minutes or so"

"Okay" Inoue turned to go back to the operating theatre when … "Inoue"

"Hai?"

Kisuke held her close and pressed a kiss to her lips "Arigatou" and with his trademark goofy grin he turned and disappeared leaving a very red Inoue in his wake.

"_Yoruichi?"_

Yoruichi furrowed her brow and turned in her sleep. She kept hearing voices in her head. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"_Yoruichi?"_

Something was shaking her body. She groaned as she batted her hands at the offending person trying to make them bugger off. It didn't work.

"_Yoruichi Soi-chan is out of theatre"_

Yoruichi's eyes snapped open, however it took a while for them to fully adjust on the face looming above her. "K-Kisuke-san?"

"That's me" he beamed down at her before hugging her chest tightly "Oh isn't it wonderful? Soi-chan lives to fight another century!"

"What the hell are you on about Kisuke?"

"WOMAN! YOUR WIFE IS OUT OF THEATRE! SHE IS ALIVE!"

"REALLY?" Yoruichi squealed leaping to her feet with a feeling engulfing her body that ran so much deeper than any gratitude she had ever felt before, "I have to go and see her!"

"Right you are" Kisuke beamed and friends hand before practically dragging her out of the waiting room and down the corridor to Soi's ward. It wasn't long before Yoruichi took over though, as she flash-stepped to the bed where the doctors were just leaving Soi.

She was so happy just to see her little Soi again she didn't care that she wasn't awake. She settled herself into the chair at the chair of the bed and took Soi's thin hand in her own, a small bruise shining on her pale skin where they inserted the drip. She placed a kiss to Soi's fingers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay now Soi-chan I'm here now ... you can wake up for me now, eh?" she gave a small insecure laugh "nah take your time, it's alright I'll right here no matter what, I promise"

Unohana and Inoue distracted Yoruichi from Soi for a little bit "well as you know the operation was a success and now thanks to Rukia, the last hollow was destroyed … However I must point out that the hollow was already dead inside Soi Fon"

"Then how did it infect her?"

"It was alive ... at least … until half an hour ago … somehow the cancer it had helped to build devoured it … so really the credit goes to Soi's cancer"

"Your humour is worse than Kisuke's" Yoruichi stated coldly.

"HEY!" both Kisuke and Unohana protested at this remark. They both knew it was true but the insult itself … hurt.

**11:31pm.**

Rukia yawned and patted Ichigo awake in the chair beside her "come on strawberry time to go home and got to bed"

Ichigo however decided to be too cute and snuggled even closer into Rukia's stomach "no" he whined "I'm comfy here"

Rukia sighed and looked over at Renji "Renji-san can you carry Ichigo home for me?"

"Hm can I sleep in the spare room tonight?"

"Of course you can" Rukia beamed tiredly.

Renji nodded "okay then" he stood up and stretched his arms with a yawn. Rukia shifted awkwardly under Ichigo's limp body. Renji laughed "give him here" he picked Ichigo up and swung him over his shoulder before looking back down at his childhood friend "let's go

Inoue watched the trio depart and soon stretched her own legs out from beneath her. Unohana smiled down at her "need a lift, dear?"

"If it is not too much trouble for you"

"None at all, dear" Unohana beamed in that gentle manner of hers. Where she had all this patience stored up was beyond anyone's knowledge.

"I'll join you to the door" Kisuke volunteered "I need to get home anyways … it's a little depressing listening to Yoruichi while she talks to Soi telling her to wake up soon" Inoue smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?" he complained rubbing his head and bowing to pick up his hat from the floor.

"For being a dick" Inoue shrugged before winking at him. Kisuke grinned and followed them down the corridor.

Back at Soi's bed Yoruichi had cried herself dry once again. She sighed and rubbed her eyes and she rested her head lightly on the mattress of Soi's bed. "I'll be … *yawn* … right here when you wake up … Soi-chan …" her eyelids grew heavy and eventually slammed shut over her golden eyes. She was so tired. The way the baby kept squirming inside her, it was too exhausting to control all the time. She pressed a kiss t Soi's hand "wake up soon, Soi"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Wake up soon, Soi"_ came the soft whisper through her blank mind. She frowned faintly. The words kept echoing in her ears, each echo becoming clearer than the last one. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy to even flicker a little.

"_This is annoying"_ she mentally growled. She hated feeling weak and out of control. It didn't seem fair, or natural, to her. She tried to force them open. Nothing. She let her body go slack for a few minutes before trying again. This time she was blinded by a white light. "_Ah fuck_"she thought_ "I'm dead_" but once her vision started to clear up she was able t make out the blank ceiling and curtain rail that had been above her bed, well she assumed that's what she'd seen for that brief flicked of consciousness before being wheeled off to theatre. That's when her mind focused and a singled word managed to drift dryly through her lips. "Yoruichi ..." something shifted on her lap.

"S-Soi-chan?"

Soi looked down to see a bleary-eyed Yoruichi staring up at her. She gave a weak smile and lifted her finger to stroke Yoruichi's lips "Yoruichi …"

"SOI-CHAN!" Yoruichi cried flinging her arms around her lover and crying into her chest, pressing wet kisses onto Soi's lips and cheeks. She pulled away and flicked the younger girl's nose with mock-anger flashing upon her face "don't you ever do that to me again! You gave me a heart attack!"

Soi bit her lips, her eyes downcast "gomen Yoruichi" a faint flush of colour arose in her otherwise ghostly white cheeks.

Yoruichi gave a tender smile and pulled Soi into a tight, loving hug. She nuzzled her chin against Soi's head through her soft cap and purred "it doesn't matter now, Soi, you're awake now …" she leant away and cupped Soi's colouring face in her hands "I'm here now … we'll be alright, you and me, right?"

Soi silenced Yoruichi's comforting rambling with a cool finger to the warm, chocolate lips of her lover "you … and me" she breathed before enlacing their fingers together "… always"

Yoruichi smiled with watery eyes and then noticed Soi's eyelids growing heavy. She stood up with a groan (the baby was digging into her bladder) and fluffed Soi's pillows up and helped the girl to get comfortable. Soi yawned sleepily, snuggling into the pillow. She looked so small and vulnerable. Yoruichi knew that her little lover hated feeling this way but for now there was nothing that could be done. Soi was soon asleep. Yoruichi stroked the rim of the cotton cap that had nestled just over Soi's (hairless) eyebrows. Yoruichi sniffed, she wanted her happy, energetic, glaring Soi Fon back the way she was. She knew it was a selfish thought but she assumed Soi wanted to get better too. Then an idea struck her. Either that or the baby had kicked her bladder again. _**I can take Soi-chan on holiday for a week **_the baby kicked her guts _**Oh right, I can't travel … I'm fudging pregnant! Waaah! **_She tapped her lips thoughtfully and wondered what she could do to cheer Soi up. They couldn't travel anywhere, plus Yoruichi doubted that Soi had any energy just yet. She sighed and shook her head before turning to look at her little lover's sleeping face. "Maybe when we're both better we can go on holiday, eh?" That's when the baby took it too far. He kicked her stomach making bile rise up her throat. Se rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Soi choked on a dry, rippling cough and cracked her eyes open hoping to Yoruichi there, asleep or awake she didn't care, however when she saw just the curtains drawn around her bed, she frowned and listened as her heart monitor began to race "Yoruichi-sama?" she panicked.

The rushed beeping of the heart monitor caught Yoruichi's cat-ears and alerted her that something was wrong. Wiping her mouth dry she darted from the bathroom and skidded down the slippery lino corridors until she slid to a stop at Soi's bed. "Soi-chan what's wrong?"

Soi caught her breath and coughed again, a look of agony plastered on her porcelain features. "Why … did … y-you l-leave … me?" rasped the thing captain beneath the white hospital sheets.

Yoruichi came and rested down beside Soi cuddling the younger girl against her chest "I had to throw-up … I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't know you would wake up again" she crooned pressing small kisses to Soi's forehead.

"It's okay" Soi rasped trailing her hand down Yoruichi's neck, breast, stomach and coming to rest on her bump "are you both alright?"

"Well we've both had a rough day but yes I think we are just fine" Yoruichi whispered reassuringly as smiled as Soi buried her head within her joint of her shoulder. She pulled the blankets around the both of them, not caring if she got lectured in the morning, Soi needed her comfort right now and she was getting a lot of it.

Yoruichi cupped Soi's cheek and stroked her fingertips over Soi's thin features, her soft thumb across Soi's high cheekbone and kissed her forehead with her warm lips. Soi hummed in pleasure as the warmth of her lover's lips seemed to erase her headache away. She wrapped an arm around Yoruichi's waist and curled into her, finally feeling warm and loved after such a gruelling day. "I … love you … Yoruichi …" came the hoarse whisper from below Yoruichi's chin.

"My, my, my little bee is buzzing sweet nothings in my ear" Yoruichi breathed. Soi tilted her head up slightly and smiled faintly, blushing. Yoruichi smiled and continued to stroke her lover's pale features and body, wrapping her arms around Soi's shoulders and kissing her nose "I love you too, Soi-chan, my brave little bee"

"Buzz … Buzz … Buzz" Soi mumbled with a small grin.

Yoruichi chuckled softly before curling up around her lover like a protective cat does to their kittens "good night Soi-bee" she whispered into her lover's ear.

"Goodnight … Yoruichi" Soi's eyelids fluttered closed and she was in her own little world where the pain streaking across her stomach no longer existed. Yoruichi stroked her lover's cheek before nestling down and closing her golden eyes to the dim lights of the hospital ward.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry we will get back to Yoruichi's pregnancy ... surprise in next chapter! Reviews are welcome!**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26 hair, nurseries & baths

************

**Chapter twenty-six: hair, nurseries & baths**

************

**_(EIGHT MONTHS AND ONE WEEK PREGNANT)_**

Yoruichi hummed to herself as she finished fluffing the pillows on the double bed in the master bedroom. She wasn't supposed to be up and about, she knew that, and Soi would be mad when she got home if she found that Yoruichi hadn't been resting like she'd promised she'd do. Yoruichi's small smile grew wider. Her little bee was home at last after another two long weeks, one of which Soi had needed one last session of chemotherapy to make sure the cancer wouldn't return. However it was only a small dose so it didn't affect Soi too badly, however she had spent two whole days asleep when she'd gotten home, leaving Yoruichi alone to eat for the evening. Yoruichi didn't like being alone but she admitted to herself that she didn't mind, as long as Soi got her strength back that was all that mattered. Yoruichi straightened up with a groan and went to the kitchen where she quickly made a huge stack of pancakes. She licked her lips and took the plate and a cup of green tea into the living room and flicked on the T.V. before flopping down onto the sofa. Now she would relax just like her little bee wanted. She sighed as she flicked through the channels; her little Soi-chan was off at Unohana's office. Unohana and Inoue were doing their best to regenerate Soi's body and muscles in time for the baby's arrival. She didn't mind as long as Soi was going to be her usual bashful self then she was happy that she was kept away for an hour or so every morning. Then again, she did miss the company, and the constant bickering over the T.V. remote, and what station to listen to in the car (not that she was driving as Soi had hidden her keys somewhere). She missed Soi's presence. She sucked syrup from her fingers and hummed "those were some good pancakes" she grinned.

_**You would say that wouldn't you, mother?**_

"Be quiet baby" Yoruichi paused for a moment before she set her plate on the floor and stroked her stomach "you know we're really going to have to think of some possible names for you"

_**I was thinking the same thing**_

"Don't get sarcastic, baby" Yoruichi chuckled. If anyone saw her right now they would think that she was a loony. She finally settled on watching "_Pride and Prejudice_" she wanted her baby boy to grow up educated after-all.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"If that's Kisuke again I'm going to murder that son-of-a-bitch" she growled under her breath as she rocked herself out the sofa and trudged over to the front door. "Who's there?" she called loudly her hand resting on the door handle.

"_Ivanna_"

"Ivanna who?" Yoruichi grinned recognising Soi's strained voice.

"_Ivanna Tinkle, now open the do-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-r_" Yoruichi grinned and opened the door "thanks Yoruichi" Soi rushed before bolting into the bathroom and locking the door with a loud bang.

Yoruichi grinned even more as she rested against the doorframe of the bathroom door "are you okay Soi-chan?"

"Hai" Soi replied before opening the door and pressing a kiss to Yoruichi's lips. Yoruichi's hands came up her neck, deepening the kiss her fingers curling around the small blue-black curls and … wait! Curls? Yoruichi pulled Soi away from her and frowned at the little cotton cap that Soi had taken up wearing.

"Soi-chan" Soi stiffened as Yoruichi's hands rested on top of her hat and slowly slid it off of her head. A flutter of small shiny curls rested around Soi's features much like a baby with its first head of hair. "Soi y-y-you're growing hair again!" Yoruichi squealed excitedly clapping her hands together and bouncing on the spot. "That's wonderful I missed playing with it"

Soi gave a feeble smile "I know you did … I missed it too" she admitted and replaced the cap on head "Unohana told me to keep the cap on until my hair thickens out in a week or so"

Yoruichi shrugged, beaming widely "who cares? You have hair again! Now you can look like you're normal b-e-a-utiful self"

Soi smiled and caught sight of their compulsively neat bedroom through the door which stood ajar "Yoruichi why haven't you been resting like I told you to?" she demanded.

Yoruichi cringed "uh … I was but … it looked SO messy I … couldn't help it" that's when she spotted the small tub of light blue paint in Soi's left hand. She cocked an eyebrow "what's with the paint?" she asked.

Soi shrugged with a sly smile "it's a surprise"

"That I can't know about?"

"Yep"

"Is that why you booked my scan for half an hour so that I can't see?"

"Yep-yep"

Yoruichi sighed "and is that why you asked Rukia to take me instead of you?"

"Yep-yep-yep"

Yoruichi pouted "but you're the daddy not Rukia … I want you to be there with me"

Soi sighed "alright how about this? I'll come with you to the sonogram-" Yoruichi giggled and clapped her hands "-but you have to spend the afternoon at Rukia's"

Yoruichi's mouth hit the floor "fine, now get your coat back on I hear Rukia honking downstairs" Soi obeyed with a smile. She was sure Yoruichi was going to love her surprise.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The doctor ran his skilled hands all over Yoruichi's bump pressing down here and there and humming to himself as he did so. Then he squirted the cold jelly onto her bump and moving the equipment over her. A blurred shape of a baby boy came up on the screen. "There you are Shihouin-san; there is your baby boy"

Yoruichi beamed at Rukia and Soi, squeezing Soi's hand lovingly "look Soi, its little dumpling"

Rukia frowned as did the doctor "dumpling?" the chorused in confusion.

Soi smiled and shook her head "Yoruichi's taken up the habit of calling the baby 'dumpling' since she hasn't thought of a name yet" she explained lightly, stroking Yoruichi's long purple locks.

Rukia smiled and peered closer at the screen "aw he is so kawaii" she crooned "ah I see he has your big head Yoruichi-san"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?" Yoruichi whined kicking her legs childishly. The other's just laughed at her childish antics and went back to cooing at the screen except for Soi who was busy pressing kissed to Yoruichi's bump.

"Come on then let's get you to my home" Rukia clapped her hands together once the pictures were printed and stored in Yoruichi's handbag. Yoruichi sighed and followed Rukia into her car. They dropped Soi off at their apartment before turning back down the road. Soi waved them off and went back into the apartment a wide smile on her lips.

"Time to get my surprise ready" she grinned as she strolled up the stairs to her floor.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ichigo was not in a good mood. He growled as he watched Rukia coo over Yoruichi's bump, completely ignoring him. He didn't understand why girls were obsessed with unborn babies. They weren't bloody born yet damnit! "So Yoruichi-san ... left Soi all on her own? Not very wifey of you"

Rukia shot him a death glare but Yoruichi merely laughed cheerfully "actually she insisted I left her to her own devices, apparently she had a massive surprise to get ready for me"

"Aw how sweet, the loving Soi-chan had returned!" Rukia chimed.

Yoruichi nodded and smoothed her shirt over her bump "I'm so happy to have her back, she even has the energy to clean the entire house and cook"

"A proper little housewife, eh?" Ichigo replied.

Yoruichi frowned not noticing Rukia's death glare "yes I guess she is, mind you I won't have long before I pop plus I'm sure the excercise will do her good, y'know, build up her muscles again" she chuckled lightly.

"Are you scared about the birth?" Ichigo asked. He was generally curious.

Yoruichi's face fell "I haven't thought about it, to be honest"

"Oh" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck "well we have some of that birthing video crap if it'll help?"

Yoruichi thought for a moment "only if you guys watch it with me" the pair blanched but nodded nontheless. They were totally screwed as Rukia bent down and inserted the tape into the VCR.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The radio blared in Soi's ears as she applied the brilliant blue paint to the four walls of the spare bedroom. She usually hated house-work or redecorating but for some reason, right now, she was really enjoying herself.

**_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise i'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine,  
Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi_**

She wiggled her hips and mimed to the lyrics, ignoring the little drips of paint that flecked onto her cheeks and old T-Shirt. The song ended and while the presenters rambled on about some competition or other Soi was oblivious to the front door opening and closing from down the hallway. She continued to sway her hips and then grinned as another song blared out from the radio. She had no idea that Yoruichi was grinning from the doorway, watching her lover dance to the music. Once the song ended she applauded loudly, drawing Soi's attention to her. "Bravo Soi-bee I had no idea you could dance like that"

Soi blushed "ummm ... Yoruichi you can't be in here!" she yelled finally realising where Yoruichi was. This was meant to be a surprise for when Yoruichi got home ... later!

Yoruichi circulated the room and nodded in appreciation "good job bee, this looks lovely" her eyes focused on the sketched out drawing on the opposite wall of the door and for once her witty ways left her "is that ... is that us?" she asked pointing at the wall.

Soi nodded and wrapped her paint dotted arms around Yoruichi "yep that's us" they were looking at a dark blue silouhette of the both of them (Yoruichi being pregnant of course) and some autumn leaves fluttering around.

Yoruichi nuzzled into Soi "you're a wonderful artist, love"

"Thanks ... I wanted it to be a surprise"

"It is, bee, it's the most wonderful surprise I've ever gotten" Soi blushed and buried her red cheeks within Yoruichi's shoulder. Yoruichi chuckled at the action and turned her head to kiss Soi's neck "thank you love"

Soi squeezed her affectionately "anytime love"

"OOh!"

"What is it?!!!"

"S-stomach cramps, thats all"

"Well go and have a nap on the sofa and I'll be in, in a little while and give your feet a massage"

"You don't have to-"

"No I insist" Soi smiled lovingly and nudged Yoruichi towards the door of the not-yet-finished nursery. Yoruichi left with a grin and bounced onto the sofa, stretching her sore limbs. She loved the nursery. It was the perfect shade of blue. And the little changing table and chest-of-drawers were just too cute. She wondered where the little cot was. For some reason she had an inkling that Kisuke would come into this somewhere. She was probably right. She grinned and relaxed. As long as her baby and Soi were happy, then she was happy too. Her eyes drifted shut and soon she was alseep. "Yoruichi? Come on love, wake up" Yoruichi cracked an eye open "come on, I've run you a nice hot bath"

"W-why?" Yoruichi groaned rubbing her tired gold eyes and shifting into a sitting position.

"To help you relax"

"Soi about five seconds ago if I was anymore relaxed, I'd have been dead"

Soi ignored the sarcasm and squeezed Yoruichi's hand "come on, I'll wash your hair if you want"

"Hmmm?"

"I'll give you a shoulder-massage"

"On top of the foot massage you alreadu promised me?"

"Yes"

"Hmmmm?"

"What do you want me to say? I'll join you in our king-size tub?" a crafty glint entered Yoruichi's cat-like eyes. Soi blushed "you want me to join you, don't you?" Yoruichi gave a slow nod. Soi rolled her eyes "oh alright, kitty-cat come on" she entended her hand and helped Yoruichi to her feet. She lead Yoruichi into the bathroom and turned the hot tap off and checked the water. It was perfect. She turned to Yoruichi and slowly unzipped her jacket and flung it to the floor. Her shirt and jeans followed. Then her bra was slowly unfastened and flung aside. Soi fell to her knees and pulled Yoruichi's knickers down. All the while she pressed heated kisses all over her soft, chocolate skin. Yoruichi looked down and felt herself grow wet at Soi's position. She bent over and helped the younger woman remove her shirt.

"Look at you all splattered with paint" Soi blushed and removed the rest of her clothes before helping Yoruichi into the tub. Yoruichi moaned as the warm water engulfed their bodies side-by-side. Soi reached over her lover and grabbed a shampoo bottle. She squirted some of the ruby red liquid into her hand and began to massage Yoruichi's scalp, positioning the older woman between her legs as she did so.

Yoruichi purred "ahh Soi that feels sooo good" she leant back into her girlfriends' caresses. She felt all her previous fears of childbirth melting away into the hot, frothy water. Once Yoruichi's hair was washed and rinsed Soi shifted slightly and began to massage her wife's tense shoulder muscles.

"My, my you are carrying a lot of tension ... is there something on your mind?" Soi asked releasing the knots in Yoruichi's back muscles.

Yoruichi sighed in relief and relaxed against Soi's body, the water bouncing from the cool chine sides surrounding them. "It's just ... Soi" she turned with firghtened eyes to face Soi "when I give birth, promise me that you'll be there with me ... right through it all?"

Soi breathed out a laugh "of course I will, silly" she snuggled tightly into Yoruichi and nuzzled her lips against her neck "in case you hadn't realised I am the baby's ... _daddy ..."_

"So is that a 'yes'?" Yoruichi asked her gold eyes swimming.

"Yes it's a 'yes'" Soi giggled "I wouldn't miss it for the world" she leant down and began to caress Yoruichi's lips with her own. She would undoubtably die before missing her own son's birth. On top of that if she did miss it ... she would have hell to pay from Yoruichi. And she's hate to be on the recieving end of a pregnant woman's wrath!


	27. Chapter 27 Nightmares to reality

****************

**Chapter twenty-seven: nightmares**

****************

Kisuke frowned as Yoruichi whined and pouted until Ichigo would join her in their umpteenth video-game of 'race-around-the-world-in-eighty-seconds'. He wasn't sure all the yelling and heightened emotions would be good for the baby. However when he voiced his worries again Yoruichi merely waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense, it won't be long now anyways, some extra nudges won't capsize him"

"But Yoru-chan-"

"GAH!" Yoruichi tossed the controls at the television screen; they bounced off and landed with a clunk at her feet as se turned to glare at Kisuke, "listen to me; I am the one having this baby not you! And further more I … ooh"

"Yoru-chan … are you alright?" Kisuke asked immediately on guard as Yoruichi clutched her stomach with a twisted look of pain on her features. She blinked down at the carpet and took several deep breaths.

"Wow" she breathed straightening up and smiling "that was one big-arse kick" she hissed through her teeth but regained her composure almost instantly. "I am fine Kisuke-san please if I start screaming and flooding the place then you will all KNOW when I am in labour, okay?" her head began to pulse in an angry headache so she kicked the controls out of her way and began to walk out of the room "I'll be in my old room if anything comes up" she called over her shoulder as she slid the door shut behind her. Kisuke stared after her before bowing his head, the brim of his hat shading his eyes.

"I will go and take her some tea" he stated more to himself than to Ichigo as he poured some steamy liquid into a small cup. He crossed the room the small cup nestled within his hands, as he knocked on Yoruichi's door and entered quietly. "Yoru-chan I brought you some tea to soothe your stomach"

Yoruichi groaned from her position in her bouncy bed. She sat up the light blankets pooling around her bare torso. Kisuke seemed transfixed as her chocolate skin glowed radiantly in the evening light. "Well where is it Kisuke?" Yoruichi's annoyed voice slapped Kisuke back to reality. Mutely he handed Yoruichi the tea, meanwhile a puddle of drool was forming at his feet. Yoruichi gulped the tea down and shuddered faintly before glaring at Kisuke and drawing the blankets tightly around her "something interesting down there?" she snapped viciously.

Kisuke blanched "ah … no Yoru-chan … I mean yes I mean …" he cowered beneath her blazing gold gaze as he couldn't decide whether 'yes' or 'no' would insult her more or less.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Get. Out" Yoruichi demanded in a calm yet deadly voice. Kisuke bolted from the room leaving a little dust figure or himself in the spot he had once been in. The door banged shut behind him. Yoruichi fell back onto the mattress laughing her head off. "Stupid pervert" she murmured to herself before calming down and spacing out for a little while. She was so bored right now. Then her thoughts returned to her little bee. "I wonder what she's up to right now"

As it happened Soi was just finishing the nursery with a satisfied smile on her lips. She rubbed her slightly thicker hair and grinned as she pocketed her screwdriver and checked to make sure the cot was stable enough. Finally satisfied she pushed it over into the small alcove in the corner opposite the bedroom door. "Perfect" she hummed as she stepped back to the door and examined her handiwork; the sturdy white cot was finally up embedded with a soft fluffy blue mattress and white cotton blanket, a little bumblebee mobile above it, beside the white pillow was a little black plushie kitten, the little changing table was set up alongside the chest-of-drawers and the rest of the room was small arrangements of books and toys. It had taken her four whole days but it was finally finished! "I hope Yoruichi likes this, it'll be a weight off her shoulders" finally dusting her hands of imaginary dust Soi waltzed into the kitchen to put her tools away, before going to collect Yoruichi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi tossed and turned in her cat nap. She was having a nightmare via hormones and it was the worst one yet.

"_Yoruichi one more push and then it'll be over!"_

"_No! I don't want to push anymore"_

"_If you don't push the baby out then we'll have to go in"_

"_No" she sobbed "please no" she kicked the offending hands "I beg of you leave me alone … I'm not ready … I'm not r-ready-y-y-y-y" The offending hands gripped her to the bed and began to tear away at her flesh. Yoruichi whimpered as she felt hands of ice plunge up her entrance and swirl the baby within her womb. She felt like vomiting. The baby boy was ripped from her body, blood pouring out everywhere, she looked down at what was once her stomach and saw flesh coloured snaked writhing in between her ribs and guts. It was petrifying. "No … w-where's m-my baby?" A misty figure chuckled lightly and cradled the baby "give him back!" Yoruichi screamed. The figure shuffled into the light and Yoruichi sighed with relief "Soi … it's you … n-no Soi what are you doing?" Yoruichi screamed wanting to shield her eyes but no having the power to. She watched through her fingers as Soi cracked the baby's neck and began to drink its blood hungrily like a vampire._

"_Mmm he taste's so good … like chicken" nightmare-Soi buried her fangs deeper within the baby now squealing and whimpering as he writhed in her fingers, slowly tingeing blue._

"_NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BITCH? THAT'S MY SON! THAT'S MY SO-O-O-O-O-O-O-N!!!"_

"That's my son … that's my son … my son …" Yoruichi mumbled tears staining the pillow as someone gently shook her back to reality. "Uh?" Yoruichi cracked her eyes open and upon seeing Soi sitting beside her she screamed and struck her across the face.

"Ayah!" Soi whimpered shocked and hurt at the action. She stared at Yoruichi with watery eyes, holding her stinging cheek. "W-what did I d-do?" she whimpered tears finally raining down her cheeks. Yoruichi sat against the headboard for a few stunned minutes before jerking to her senses and drawing Soi into her lap.

"Oh Soi-chan I am so sorry" she whispered stroking her wife's hair and kissing her forehead. "It was a nightmare ... I'm sorry" she tilted Soi's head back and wiped the tear tracks away with the pad of her thumb. She hadn't meant to hit Soi. And by the way Soi was snuggling into her arms, she knew it wasn't done intentionally. However the tears didn't subside for a good ten minutes, when the shock of the sting had finally waned.

Soi sniffled against Yoruichi's chest "r-ready ... to g-go home?" she asked tilting her head up and looking at Yoruichi. Yoruichi nodded and reached over Soi to grab her shirt and jumper. Soi blinked when she realised Yoruichi had been naked from the waist up "why did you take your clothes off?"

"Because Soi-chan it is early June and I was fecking hot"

Soi gave a small smile. She couldn't resist Yoruichi's cuteness. She nodded and stroked her lover's purple tresses. Yoruichi kissed her fingertips before pulling the jumper over her head. Soi grabbed Yoruichi's little bag at the foot of the bed and stood up to help Yoruichi to her feet. Yoruichi groaned and resting against Soi as they left the room. Kisuke beamed at them as they made for the front door "leaving so soon Soi-chan?"

Soi growled at the man. She really didn't like him. "Yes we need to get home"

"Why?"

"Because, unlike you, Yoruichi has a lot of tension in her muscles and needs a massage"

"I'd be happy to release you from that burden" Kisuke winked at Yoruichi over Soi's head. Yoruichi rolled her eyes at his feeble attempts. However the look was did not go unnoticed by Soi who felt anger boil within her. She jabbed her elbow backwards hitting Kisuke straight in the spleen. Thank heavens she was short! "OW!" Kisuke keeled over in a crumpled manner, his features twisted and his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"What's wrong with you Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked, cocking an eyebrow wiht a smirk.

Soi snickered but managed to disguise it as a cough "he probably drank some funky tea"

"Ooh tch tch Kisuke you know you shouldn't do that" the man could only whimper as the couple left his shop and slid into their car parked just outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_LATER THAT EVENING ...._**

**Kick ...**

"Nah ... baby stop kicking ... it's not breakfast time yet ..." Yoruichi groaned as she tightened her arms around Soi who was snuggled up around her bump.

**Kick ...**

Yoruichi felt her stomach muscles grow taut. She felt like vomiting but having nothing in her stomach, she couldn't do so.

**Kick ... Squeeze ... Squeeze ...**

Yoruichi felt a red hot botl of pain slash through her muscles. "AYAH!" She suddenly felt very ... wet. And not in the good way!

**Squeeze ...**

"Wha-What's happenin-OW!" Soi jerked awake and clumsily punched the nightlight on whilst falling out of her side of the bed. Yoruichi bit down on her bottom lip as she drew her knee's up to her chest, she felt the inhuman desire to push. Then it struck her! "No ... n-no ..." she sobbed "I-I'm n-not r-r-r-ready ..."

Soi crawled back up, rubbing her head "what is it Yoruichi?" she asked resting her own hands tentively over the bump. Yoruichi flinched, her eyes still clamped shut.

"AYA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-H!!!" she wailed loudly as her insides seemed to clench and unclench viciously. Was this how it was supposed to feel? DAMNIT WHY HAD SHE FALLEN SLEEP DURING THOSE STUPID VIDEO'S ICHIGO AND RUKIA HAD?!!!! "S-Soi ..."

"Hai?"

"I think ...OW! I think we need ... a-a-n a-a-a-ambulance ..." another contraction ripped through her. Sweat drenched her body as she curled around her bump "quickly!"

Soi leapt from the bed and in a tired, blin haze she reached the phone and dialled 999 "hello? Ambulance please"

"Not ready ..." she whimpered as Soi was giving their details to the operator at the hospital, Yoruichi stared down at the bedclothes. Her side was soaked, right through to the mattress! She whimpered and the realised what it was. It wasn't water ... it was blood.


	28. Chapter 28 Not my baby!

**A/N: sorry for not updating as soon as I normally do. Hopefully this chap makes up for it! x**

* * *

***************

**Chapter twenty-eight: not my baby!**

****************

_"Not ready ..." she whimpered as Soi was giving their details to the operator at the hospital, Yoruichi stared down at the bedclothes. Her side was soaked, right through to the mattress! She whimpered and the realised what it was. It wasn't water ... it was blood._

* * *

Yoruichi whimpered continuously as her muscles screamed in agony as they contracted like razorblades within her stomach. Tears poured from her sore eyes as she clutched her stomach, the ambulance's sirens ringing within her eyes. Paramedic's lifted her into the back of the ambulance on a stretcher, her limbs shaking as she tried to see where Soi was. "Where is Soi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i?" she wailed lashing out aggressively at the paramedic. She was placed on the bed in the back. She screamed again when the paramedic grabbed her wrist roughly and forced some morphine into her bloodstream. It took immediate effect and she was soon passed-out in the back of the ambulance just as Soi climbed in. Upon seeing an unconscious Yoruichi in the bed, Soi's temper immediately enflamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" she raged as another paramedic forced her to sit down and calm her nerves.

"We have injected her with morphine to stop the pain. She must have been very stressed recently; she's wiped out"

"Do you …" Soi swallowed past the lump that had arisen in her throat as the memory of the blood-soaked sheets swam through her mind "do you know what … wrong w-with her?"

"Not juts yet" the paramedic shook his head while the driver pulled away from the house and started racing in the direction of the hospital. Soi felt awful as she looked down at Yoruichi and held her hand, placing a wet kiss to her lover's warm skin. She sniffed lightly as tears were unleashed from her eyes "this is all m-my f-fault" she sobbed her voice cracking as more tears descended down her cheeks. She stroked Yoruichi's purple hair and kissed her forehead "you'll be fine … you'll b-b-b-be fine I p-promise". By the time the arrived at the hospital Soi was grateful for the small sense of peacefulness that accompanied the silence. Those ambulance sirens had given her one hell of a headache. She rubbed her temples and watched with fearful grey eyes as the paramedic's lifted Yoruichi onto the pavement and then rushed her inside. Soi followed as a heavy pace as she was blinded by the white clinical corridors of the hospital, the florescent lights worsening her headache. She was out of breath by the time she entered Yoruichi's private ward. She was shocked at what she found. Yoruichi was still in her blood-soaked pyjamas, head lolled onto one shoulder, eyes closed to the world. The doctors and nurses were merely standing by her bedside … chatting?!!! NOW Soi was thoroughly pissed off. "HEY!" she yelled startling the conscious occupants of the room with her booming voice "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she raged, her knuckles turning white from where she was clenching her fists so tightly that she could feel her nails cutting into her palm. Her wife was currently bleeding to death and they were talking! Who the fuck did they think they were?

"Ah Miss Fon you made it" a doctor rolled his eyes at her before shoving a clipboard into her hand "fill these out and sign them"

Soi threw the clipboard over her shoulder without a second's hesitation "in case it has escaped your attention, which it couldn't have seeing as you're wearing glasses, but my wife is bleeding to death over there! HELP HER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Soi screamed watching her spit land on his cheek. The doctor wiped his cheek with a disgusted look on his face.

"We have already diagnosed the problem"

"Then what the fuck is wrong with her?" Soi snarled aggressively. The doctor did not stand down; however it was evident in his eyes that he was becoming terribly scared of the small woman in front of him, screaming her lungs out.

He readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and took a calming breath "it appears that due to the increase in 'stress' recently, according to your paperwork, the infants umbilical chord has detached itself from the placenta in Yoruichi-san's womb. This is the cause for the dramatic loss of blood"

"Can you help her? Stop the bleeding? Anything?" Soi pleaded restlessly. The answers were not good enough. She needed her lover to be conscious and getting tended to. When the doctor didn't reply Soi felt rage spark within her once again as she gripped the front of his hospital coat and lifted his three feet off the floor and pinning him to the wall. "I SAID HELP HER AND YOU'RE FUCKING WELL GONNA DO IT BEFORE I RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE CATS!!!"

"Mmm … Soi Fon …?" all occupants turned to face Yoruichi who was stirring in the bed, looking frightfully pale compared to her usual healthy, chocolate glow. Soi dropped the doctor, who landed in a crumbled heap on his knees, and raced to the head of the bed and took hold of Yoruichi's hand. "… Soi … I'm not … n-not ready …" Yoruichi whimpered feeling uncomfortable as the blood on her trouser began to dry.

"I know sweetie I know" Soi soothed squeezing her lover's hand. "I called Kisuke and the others before I left … they're bringing Unohana in case we need her help" Yoruichi merely nodded as another contraction ripped through her.

"!!!" Yoruichi's hand instinctively tightened due to the pain, however she was holding Soi's hand at the time and …

**CRACK!**

Soi bit her bottom lip so hard she could taste blood in her mouth, she removed Yoruichi's vice-like grip from her own hand and sniffed at her broken index finger. "Y-Yoruichi …" she whimpered as the doctor behind her snickered lightly but disguised it as a coughing fit. "Yeah that better be a cold you have otherwise my good fist is gonna break your nose" Soi threatened darkly over her shoulder, and smirked when the doctor backed up to the door.

"I'll go and get you a hospital gown" he stated and fled the room. The nurses drew the curtains between Soi and Yoruichi so that they could undress her. Soi growled at the thought of those trampy nurses touching her Yoruichi. She growled evilly and when the doctor returned with the hospital gown there was no way in hell he was going to see Yoruichi naked, so she snatched the garment from him and kicked him back out into the corridor. She sneered at the spot where he once stood before coughing loudly. The curtain whisked back to reveal Yoruichi being washed by the other nurse. Soi felt a jealous flush creep up the nape of her neck. "Uh … her hospital gown is here" Soi stated numbly not really sure of how to sound. Her arm shook as she extended the garment to the nurse.

The nurse took the gown and smiled "we're almost done just need to dress her now" Soi nodded and watched with wide, panicked eyes as Yoruichi disappeared behind the pale green curtain. The five minutes it took to clothe Yoruichi seemed to tick by an eternity on Soi's side of the curtain. She began pacing like she always did when she was frightened and could not do anything else to help. She felt so useless. She growled raking her not-so-thick blue hair out of her eyes. Her attention was snapped up when the nurses drew the curtain back and stepped towards the door. Soi felt relieved … a little. She bolted to Yoruichi's beside and took her limp hand.

"You're going to be fine" she breathed looking down at Yoruichi lying on her back. She looked up at the nurses "Arigatou" They bowed their heads with tight smiles. Then the doctor had to rush in with a new drip. Without even looking up from his notes, he walked over to Yoruichi, took out the drip and carefully switched it with Yoruichi empty one. At Soi's suspicious frown he rolled his eyes.

"We can not let her get dehydrated" he stated simply before adjusting his glasses "now Ms. Fon"

"Hai?"

"As the bleeding had subsided, for now, we are going to need your permission that if anything was to go wrong during the birth then we will do what WE think is best for either Yoruichi or the baby"

Soi snorted disrespectfully. This was why she never liked hospitals; they always thought they were right just because some ancient scientist said so. She shook her head with a smirk "I don't think so"

The Doctor, Khing, frowned "what do you mean, Ms. Fon? This could save her"

"And it could kill her" Soi countered. His eyes were downcast as Soi licked her lips and continued "you lot will do everything you can to keep them BOTH alive, got it?" she snarled.

"Ms. Fon-"

"Got … It?"

Khing sighed and bowed his head "hai Fon-san" he cursed under his breath as he left the room to prepare for Yoruichi's scans. Soi made a rude finger-gesture at his back as he left before turning to face Yoruichi. She truly looked awful, the extreme loss of blood had caused her skin to grow pale, her eyelids were closed and her hair was curling from where the sweat was drying. She sat down in a chair at the head of her wife's bed and placed her head in her hands. This was not good. She began to sob when an agonised groan ripped through Yoruichi's lips. She looked up with watery eyes to see her lover twisting in pain, her stomach gripped in her hands. Soi smashed her fist against the "help" button over Yoruichi's bed and stood to wipe her lover's purple hair out of her eyes.

"Yoruichi … how are you feeling?"

"So … much … p-pain …" Soi watched as another sharp contraction threatened to rip her lover wide apart. She gripped Yoruichi's hand reassuringly and then wished she hadn't.

"Yoruichi … m-my … hand-OW!"

"Gomen Soi-cha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-n!!!"

Soi cringed at the screaming. Yoruichi's hand was crushing her very bones. A team of doctors came in and injected Yoruichi with some pain killers, mild ones so as not to harm the baby. Yoruichi barely relaxed her grip enough for Soi to free her half-crushed hand. As the contraction subsided Yoruichi lay on her back panting for breath. Two nurses helped Soi get her into a half-sitting position so that she would be more comfortable. "Yoru-chan!" the yell was so surprising that the doctor's glasses flew off his nose in shock. Soi turned to the door and was relieved to see Kisuke accompanied with Inoue and Unohana.

"Thank goodness we got here in time!" Unohana stated as she took a position beside the half-conscious Yoruichi and began conducting some tests. She hummed in thought through pursed lips. Yoruichi groaned, sweat dripping on her pillow. It felt as if some had their hands inside her stomach and was knotting everything around. She wanted to throw-up. Unohana straightened up to face Soi "she will not be able to give birth as easily as I would have hoped" Soi had been afraid of that ever since Yoruichi had started bleeding in the middle of the night "there is also a fifty-fifty chance that one or both of them will die" Soi's heart shattered there and then as she drank in Unohana's words and stared down at Yoruichi. She could lose her beautiful wife whom she cherished beyond everything, along with their unborn baby boy in her womb. She cringed not wanting to think about it. Unohana placed a tender hand on Soi's shoulder. Soi jerked it off. "Soi-chan please, I know this cannot be easy for you. But I swear by my soul I will try and do everything I can to keep them both alive"

"Arigatou Unohana-san" Soi muttered bowing her head to shield her tears.

Kisuke hugged Soi against his chest as they stood at the head of Yoruichi's bed "by the way, Soi, I … uh … invited someone to see Yoruichi I hope that's okay?"

Soi sniffed and looked up at him with confusion swimming behind her tears "who did you-?"

"There is no way in this lifetime or the next that we're going to let you stay in the same **ROOM** as our daughter" Kisuke cringed as Soi looked over her shoulder and felt her heart throb painfully in her tight chest, for in the doorway stood Yoruichi's parents, and neither one looked happy to see Soi there.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no what will Yoruichi's parents do? :S stay tuned for next chap! Reviwes are welcome!**


	29. Chapter 29 the birth part one

**A/N: so Yoruichi's parents have shown up :S what will happen ... I'm not telling you you'll have to read wontcha! **

*******************

**Chapter twenty-nine: the birth (part one)**

*******************

* * *

* * *

Kisuke felt Soi's muscles tense with fear within his arms as they stared up at Yoruichi's parents. Soi had always respected Yoruichi's parents; they were wealthy, popular, and very good to look at … that is until they found out about Yoruichi's sexuality and her love for Soi. That didn't sit too well with them. Kisuke tightened his hold on Soi as Mr. and Mrs. Shihouin strode past her to their daughter's bedside. Yoruichi, now semi-conscious, groaned as she shifted to look up at them. "Mama … Papa … Is that you?"

Mrs. Shihouin grasped her daughter's hand, tears in her blue eyes "hai Yoruichi, it's us, we came as soon as Kisuke told us what was wrong"

Yoruichi turned her head a fraction "K-Kisuke …"

"Your cousins are here too" Mr. Shihouin stated matter-of-factly, running an anxious hand through his dark red locks. "They are just parking the car" he pulled up two chairs at the head of the bed and sat down, coaxing his wife into one.

Yoruichi coughed dryly and closed her eyes tightly against the florescent lights overhead "mmm … it hurts …" she winced as she felt she urge to throw-up rise within her.

Her mother, Katsu, dabbed at her daughter's forehead with a damp cloth, every now and then glaring over the end of the bed at Soi. Soi glared at the back of Katsu's head. She had done nothing wrong. She felt anger well up within her when suddenly Yoruichi's three male cousins barged through the door. Soi frowned as she tried to remember the time Yoruichi had described her cousins; Hisoka was the youngest and he towered a good foot over Soi as he walked over to stand beside Yoruichi's father, who had somehow managed to sneak some sake into the ward without getting caught. Hisoka was a pleasant enough guy when he wasn't surrounded by his parents or his aunt and uncle. Jiro was the middle child and he was ALWAYS deathly quiet, this unnerved Soi as he seemed to have a gleam in his eyes that screamed '_**I'm going to kill you when you're sleeping**_" Soi shuddered at the thought. And then there was Taro, the eldest, he seemed nice enough but Soi could not really judge him too well as he seemed very … reserved. The males crowded around Yoruichi's father to get a gulp of sake. "What happened to Yoru-chan this time, Isas?" Jiro asked clapping a hand on the shoulder of his uncle's expensive suit.

"Something like a difficult pregnancy" Isas re-counted the nurses' words.

"It's that demon child within her"

"That child inside her IS NOT a demon!" Soi raged, the veins in her temple pulsing. Katsu straightened up, eyeing Soi with a venomous rage. Her reitsu almost knocked Soi off her feet at how powerful it was.

"Soi-chan, do not mess with them, they could hurt you, Yoruichi doesn't need that right now" Kisuke consoled in her ear as she attempted to struggled out of his grip. _**Damn when did he get this strong … oh right … chemo**_. She relaxed and jerked out of his loose grip. She opened her mouth to say something when the door was flung open again.

"Soi Fon taichou we found you!"

"Eh?" Soi turned to see Omaeda (for some insane reason) and Renji grinning sheepishly at them. Soi glared at Renji "why is he here?" she snarled pointing at Omaeda who was hovering by the crowd of men with their sake.

Renji rubbed the back of his head "I needed a lift and he was the only one there … gomen Soi Fon taichou"

"Well it's too late now but if he gets hurt it's his own fault"

"Soi … bee …"

Soi was instantly at Yoruichi's side, ignoring the look Katsu was giving her. She took Yoruichi's other hand as softly as possible "hai Yoruichi-chan?"

"Why is your … fat-arse … subordinate here?"

Soi sighed "Renji need a lift"

"RENJI!"

Renji jumped out of socks "h-h-hai Yoruichi-san?" his voice shook almost as much as his body as he looked down at the glaring golden eyes of Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Get your own … fucking car … goddamnit!"

"Yoruichi hush!" Soi commanded resting a firm yet tender hand on her lover's shoulder, pushing her back into her pillows "just relax, the doctor's said it should be any minute now"

"Where's Unohana? Where's inoue?" Yoruichi gasped tossing and turning as another contraction clawed at her inside. The burn was unbearable. Her eyes sprang open and she let out a blood-curdling scream. Unohana had to pick that precise moment to calmly enter the room, Inoue at her side.

"Stand aside please everyone" Unohana smiled softly waving the crowd away. The group of men went to the side, Isas producing another bottle of sake from his coat pocket and passing it around. Kisuke and Soi were on Yoruichi's left side while Katsu glared at them over Unohana's shoulder. Unohana and Inoue questioned Yoruichi on where the pain was Yoruichi winced when they pressed down on her lower region. Unohana placed Yoruichi's legs in stirrups and began running some tests. She had a hushed discussion with Inoue before clapping her hands together "ten centimetre's Yoruichi-san … you will be a mother very shortly"

Instead of looking delighted at the news Yoruichi whimpered and smacked her fists into the plush mattress, tears sliding from the corners of her eyes. Soi dodged Inoue's flaming hair and went to Yoruichi's side, stroking her arms comfortingly "you'll be fine Yoruichi, I'm not leaving you okay"

Yoruichi gripped her hand tightly and turned her head slowly to face her pale wife "promise me you won't" Soi's eyes were wide as Yoruichi's nails dug into her knuckles. Her hand shook violently beneath Yoruichi's "promise me" Yoruichi ground out, her hard eyes burning into Soi's.

Soi nodded her head willing herself to speak "I promise, Yoruichi-sama" the use of the long-forgotten honorific brought a tight smile from Yoruichi's lips. That's when he lunged into a sitting position squeezing her eyes shut and shaking with pain. She felt an unbearable desire to push.

"Okay Yoruichi-san you are going to have to start pushing soon, okay?" Inoue stated softly.

"NO IT'S NOT FUCKING OKA-A-A-A-A-A-A-Y IT FUCKING H-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-T-S!!!"

"Yoruichi just calm down and take deep breaths … deep breaths …" Soi encouraged holding Yoruichi's hand.

Katsu glared at Soi Fon. There was no way that homosexual bitch was going to be seeing this birth. She turned to her husband and glared at him still in his corner, still drinking sake, still with the other boys'. "Taro, Jiro, Hisoka come over here" she jerked her head to the other corner. The groaned as now Omaeda would get all the sake, but complied nonetheless.

"Hai Katsu-san?" the asked in unison.

"Get that tramp out of here!" she hissed pointing her thumb at Soi as she wiped Yoruichi's brow with a damp flannel "I don't want her anywhere near my daughter! As soon as that _**child**_ is born Yoruichi is moving in with us … just GET THAT BITCH OUT OF HERE!"

The three men looked at one another. Hisoka clicked his tongue "why should we? She hasn't bothered us. You want her out, you do it" he was about to rejoin his uncle when Katsu grabbed his by his throat and glared at his hard in the eyes.

"You think I don't know don't you? Well here's where the game ends, Hisoka, no if you don't do this task then you will all be disowned from any form of inheritance" Katsu smirked smugly as the three men before her knew fully well that she was capable of doing exactly what she promised. "Now throw her out!"

"Hai Katsu-san" the bowed their heads and waited for another screaming-pushing-fit from Yoruichi to take place before doing the 'task'.

" YORUICHI-SAMA!" Soi collapsed at the foot of the bed hissing slightly as the sharp pangs of shock and pain gripped her body. She stood up again only weak legs and stared down at her left arm. It hung limply at her side, dislocated from her shoulder. "YORUICHI MY ARM LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Soi yelped in pure shock.

Yoruichi growled away another pang in her gut and looked up at Soi with an eyebrow cocked "you think that hurts? Switch positions and you'll see"

"Sorry but you've broken every bone in my arm!"

Yoruichi grabbed Soi's jumper by the collar and pulled her down so they were face-to-face. She forced her lips onto Soi's in a bruising kiss that left them both panting heavily, ignoring the fuming figure of Katsu standing on Yoruichi's other side. "It'll heal … I'm trying to bring our s-s-so-OW-n into the world"

"And you're doing a great job of it!" Soi insisted rubbing Yoruichi's back to soothe her aching muscles.

"I can see the head Yoruichi" Inoue squealed "keep going! Push harder!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"JUST DO IT!" Yoruichi's eyes snapped shut as she gripped the bed rails and screamed so loud that the window on the side wall actually splintered. It was during this agonising yell that the three young men grabbed Soi roughly, kicking and screaming, and practically threw her out of the ward slamming the door shut behind them. Soi landed roughly on the lino floor, her broken arm twisted behind her back at an awkward angle. She stood up on unstable legs and glared at the door she had just … left … by. There was no way she was getting back in there any time soon. "Soi Fon!" she looked up to see Inoue walking towards her. She frowned as she sat in a waiting-room chair beside Soi and took her left arm in her hands "I can fix that for you"

"How long will it take?"

"About ten minutes"

"TEN MINUTES? I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"

"Calm down taichou it is alright, it is going to be a long birth" Soi cringed as the muscles in her arm were forced to relax. Yoruichi's whimpering and sobbing accompanied with her violent screams could be heard through the door.

Yoruichi panted heavily her stomach rising up and down so fast it was practically vibrating. Sweat streamed down her neck and back and forehead as she clawed viciously at her mother's hand. "WHERE'S SOI? WHERE IS SHE? AYAH THIS HURTS!"

Katsu shrugged "she got freaked out and left gomen darling you don't need her" she soothed brushing her daughter's hair out of her golden eyes.

"NO NOT SOI-CHAN NOT MY SOI-CHAN"

"KEEP PUSHING YORUICHI!"

"No No NO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-P!!!" the tears that streamed down Yoruichi's face was physically sickening.

**BANG!**

Katsu looked up and Yoruichi saw her mother's features harden into a glare. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!"

_**Who is she talking to? **_Yoruichi thought as her muscles between her legs burnt with the force of pushing her son out.

"I HAVE JUST AS MUCH A RIGHT AS YOU DO!!!"

_**Soi Fon? My little honey-bee? She doesn't hate me!**_

Katsu and Soi started up a shouting match which only stressed Yoruichi out even more. Isas nodded along with what his wife spat at Soi, while hitting Omaeda around the head for nicking an extra bottle of sake. Omaeda pouted and sauntered over to the bed where Yoruichi was writhing in pain. "It will be okay kitty-san-AYAH GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!" the wailing drew everyone's attention to the fat man as Yoruichi's finger's curled within his hair and forcefully bludgeoned his face against the iron bars of the hospital bed. Over and over again she bashed his head until her entire bed was drenched in his blood. He staggered sideways his face now a bashed up mess all broken and bloody before falling backwards onto Renji. Inoue darted around the bed and pressed her fingers to his neck as everyone looked on in horror.

"He's dead" she stated simple, her voice emotionless.

No one said anything until Yoruichi sneered "good riddance to bad rubbish –FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FU-U-U-UCK!" Katsu and Soi immediately resumed their slagging match. Both were running out of insults (which was a surprise for Katsu as she saved all of her good ones for Soi Fon) when a piercing cry rang out the room … and it wasn't Yoruichi's.

"It's a boy Yoruichi!" Kisuke stated.

"I already knew that" she panted weakly flopping back onto the pillows, her muscles jerking unbearably. She would just close her eyes for a minute or two.

"Its … It's a boy Yoruichi" Yoruichi frowned at Kisuke as he cooed at the baby as he was cleaned up by Inoue. Inoue placed the baby in Soi's arms once he was wrapped in a blanket.

"Yoruichi … look … its our baby boy" Soi smiled with watery eyes as she sat beside Yoruichi. She turned with a soft smile to her lover and found that she was asleep. She frowned when Yoruichi's chest barely moved. "Yoruichi? What is it? What's wrong?" the monitor wired to Yoruichi's body sounded out into the silence. Bee ... ... Beep … … "Yoruichi?" Soi whimpered frantically her lithe hands shaking Yoruichi's body. She saw her lover's eyelids flutter and a groan escape her lips like hot air.

"Soi ..."

"Yoruichi what is it? What's wrong?" Soi gasped as Inoue carefully removed the baby from her embrace.

"Dark ... s-so dark ..."

Soi cupped Yoruichi's cheek, tears splashing down onto her wife's cooling cheeks "don't close your eyes ... stay awake Yoruichi-sama ... please ..."

Beep ... ... ... Beep ... ... ... Beep ... ... ...

Soi stared at the green waves on the heart monitor, her eyes not believing what she was seeing. Tears welled up within her once again. "Yoruichi ..." she clasped the older woman's hands to her chest and sobbed loudly.

"Soi ... chan ..." Yoruichi collapsed fully into the mound of pillows. Her eyes were growing sore, she needed to sleep, only for a little while. She didn't understand why everyone was panicking checking her pulse and forehead with Soi shaking her shoulder's roughly to arouse her. "Tired ..." she murmured her voice sounding distant to her own ears.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi exclaimed when the older woman's eyes lighly closed shut, flickering slightly. "Yoruichi-sama wake up!" Soi shook the older woman's shoulder's again.

"LET GO OF HER YOU HARLOT!!!" excliamed Katsu roughly knocking Soi out of the way.

"Soi ..." Yoruichi made a weak attempt to keep a grip on Soi's hands but failed miserably. "S-o-o-o-o-o-o-i" she whined her eyes leaking hot tears. She felt the pull of unconsciouness on her mind and unwillingly began to sink into the warmth of darkness. "Soi ..."

"Yoruichi-san!" Katsu barked.

"Yoru-chan!!!" chorused her cousins (except Jiro as he never seemed to talk) and Kisuke all crowding around the bed.

"Shihouin-san?" Unohana frowned sympathetically.

Soi scrambled to her feet and pushed all her weight into shoving Katsu aside. The last thing Yoruichi heard before the blackness engulfed her mind was her lover's strangled "Y-O-R-U-I-C-H-I--S-A-M-A!!!"

* * *

**A/N: I had to repost this as it was not up to my Yoruichi-sama's expectations *roll eyes* are you happy now? lol I hope you like it too even though it is only an extended version :D**


	30. Chapter 30 the birth part two

**A/N: well here is the second part of the birth. I know I've kept you waiting a long time but I've been under homework stress :s anyways hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**************

**Chapter thirty-one: the birth (part two)**

*******************

Yoruichi's breathing became erratic as Unohana stabilised her body and medication. The goddess' body shuddered violently beneath Soi's hands before she gave a deep-lunged gasp and tried to even her breathing. Soi watched Yoruichi breathe deeply as she perched on the mattress beside her, her hand clasped around Yoruichi's own. She felt the thump of her pulse point against her fingertip. Yoruichi shuddered again and tilted her head to one side so that she was looking up into Soi's frightened steely eyes. She rested a hand over Soi's and let out a hoarse growl "where's my baby?" her eyes shone menacingly. Soi smiled softly and walked over to where Inoue was looking after the baby. Inoue nestled the baby within Soi's curled arms and followed the older woman over to the bed. Kisuke helped Yoruichi up into a slouching position constantly waving his fan in her face to cool her down. Yoruichi spared him a death glare before grabbing his hand in one fluid motion and snapped it in half. Kisuke let out a strangled groan staring at his fan as though someone had just killed a kitten in front of him. He watched as Yoruichi threw it to the floor. Kisuke watched with watering eyes as half of his fan landed in Omaeda's blood and the other half flew out of the window. "I've always hated you and your damned fans!!!" Yoruichi growled quietly, her golden eyes bleeding the hate she described. Kisuke blinked at her dumbly.

"Yoru-chan that was priceless!" he exclaimed weakly.

"I don't care" Yoruichi hissed. Before directing her attention to Soi. Her anger melted away when she glanced into the bundle. All anger and negativity drained out of her like water down a plughole. The baby within the cotton blankets was beautiful as Soi nestled him in Yoruichi's arm.

"Mind his head" Soi murmured lovingly, watching with emotional eyes as Yoruichi, sweat-kissed and exhausted cradled her son for the first time. Yoruichi smiled at Soi before looking down into her arms and feeling tears well up inside her at the sight of her son. His skin was a pale brown like soft caramel; he blinked with large bright golden eyes at his mummy.

"So you're the one that's been kicking me all this time?" she breathed through a tired smile at her baby.

You ate all of that spicy food so technically … TECHNICALLY … it's your fault

Yoruichi smiled a wet smile, tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt the mattress dip under Soi's weight as her wife sat beside her. "I'll let you have that one" she sniffed and handed her son back to Soi, collapsing against the pillows. She was exhausted. Her eyes were glued upon Soi rocking her baby lightly with a sweet smile on her lips. Yoruichi felt her lungs become restricted as she tried to get her breathing under control. The warmth of Soi's body against her own made her a little drowsy.

"Yoruichi"

"Mm?" she blinked sleepily as she looked up at Soi with confusion in her glazed golden eyes.

"Would you like to name your son?" Soi asked rhetorically with a smile tilting the bundle so that the baby boy stared quizzically at Yoruichi a hint of what she assumed was a smile on his caramel lips.

"Well I should think so after giving birth to him" Yoruichi grinned feebly and tried to push herself up into a sitting position but was stopped by Soi. She frowned angrily at being dominated in front of her parents.

Soi shook her head lightly "just relax, you need to regain your strength for when you come home"

Yoruichi blinked and took a deep breath. She nodded mutely and resigned herself to her mountain of cushy pillows. They felt so comforting against her burning muscles. She breathed contently and began to think. However her train of thought was interrupted by her mother's harsh tone towards her lover. "My daughter will do as she wishes not what YOU think is suitable for her!"

Soi glared at Katsu and was about to open her mouth to retort when Yoruichi croaked and raised an arm to move her mother away from Soi as both women leant over her bed, "leave her alone mother, damnit!"

Katsu looked down at her daughter as though she had lost her mind "what did you say to me?"

"I said to leave my wife alone, I will not have you upsetting my son"

Katsu's glare rivalled her daughter's but soon Katsu gave up and glared over her shoulder as her husband and hissed, "do something"

"Right" he said as if about a make a point. He then pulled out a hipflask and popped the lid before taking a large swig of sake. Katsu glared at him and went to his side and started hissing at him. Hisoka stood up and walked over to occupy the spot Katsu had just left vacant.

"Any names yet Yoru-chan?" he asked.

Yoruichi sank deeper into the pillows and sighed her eyelids feeling like iron weights "hai …" she breathed tiredly.

A moment of silence passed with Hisoka and Soi exchanged a frown "well?" Hisoka asked.

Yoruichi forced her body to move. She felt detached from her body. It was a dead weight dragging and suffocating her. "G … Gin … Ginei"

"Ginei?" Soi rolled her name around on her tongue before smiling down at Yoruichi who was straining herself to keep her eyelids open. Yoruichi frowned as though she was worried that Soi would reject the name. She watched as Soi's lips curled into a happy smile "it's a wonderful name"

Yoruichi felt her heart over-flow with emotion. She smiled with grateful eyes. "Arigatou … Soi-chan"

"No need to thank me" Soi shook her head and smiled as Ginei stirred in his blankets and closed his eyes to sleep. She handed her son over to Inoue who settled him down in a little cot that Rukia and Ichigo had collected. Inoue placed the sleeping baby upon the soft mattress and tucked the covers around him.

"Where's he gone?" Yoruichi whined as her son had vanished from sight.

"He's in the cot-"

"Where's my baby?!" Yoruichi screamed.

Soi frowned feeling frightened as she watched Yoruichi start to gasp for breath "Yoruichi what's wrong-?"

The rapid beats of the heart monitor screamed in Soi's ears as Yoruichi was flattened down onto her back, her breaths becoming scarce. Unohana rushed to the woman's side and reached for her chest "Yoruichi-san relax just re-"

**B-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-p!**

The dead-beat of the heart monitor seemed endless as it rung within Soi's ears until all the noises around her melted into white noise. Tears burned in her eyes. She stood frozen clutching one of Yoruichi's lifeless hands in her own, her nose growing wet and hot as her body became furious, furious with Unohana for not doing her damned job … furious with Yoruichi's heart failing … furious with herself. "It's all my fault," she murmured wetly.

"Oh! She finally gets something right in her life!" Soi spun around to glare angrily at Katsu. The older woman folded her arms smugly across her chest as she glared down at Soi. "It took my daughter's death to get the blame settled into you? YOU SELFISH LITTLE HUSSY!"

"BURP!" everyone spun their heads around to see Isas swirling another bottle of sake in his left hand. He held it in a salutation to his deceased daughter. Jiro who was perched beside his uncle barely heard the whispered "my pussycat"

Katsu returned her murderous glare to Soi from across the bed "you-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HER! GODDAMNIT!" Kisuke rolled his eyes and frowned up at the clock over Yoruichi's bed. It read 11:01pm.

_**She's been gone for one minute **_he confirmed as Katsu started screaming over her dead daughter's body _**hold on Yoruichi … please?**_

Inoue and Unohana began performing tests and treatments doing their best to revive the ex-princess' limp body. Soi was crouched by the head of the bed, hands clasped to her mouth, rocking backwards and forwards. Kisuke shook his head sadly. "The descent into madness is quicker for the worse cases," he stated more to himself than to Renji whom he was helping to dig out from underneath Omaeda's bone-crushing body.

"Yoruichi-sama …" Soi whined salty tears ripping down her cheeks like razorblades.

Katsu sneered at the younger woman as she walked over to the cot. The baby had awoken due to the noise that was being created by his grandmother and mum. She peered closely at her grandson and had to admit mentally that he did not look demonic, as she had proclaimed him to be. He was actually so cute with his chubby cheeks and wide saucer-like golden eyes. _**Just like my Yoruichi. **_It was the small tuft of hair however that irked her a little. It was a very dark blue … like _hers_! She ground her teeth together. She would not yell at the baby. She glanced at the clock. 11:03pm.

"Yoruichi-sama please … wake up!" Soi had scrambled to her feet and was leaning over Yoruichi, tears splashing down onto her lover's still chest. She sobbed hysterically. "D-D-don't leave me …" Hisoka hesitated before trying to pry Soi away from his cousin.

"Let her go … Shaolin she's gone … leave her be"

Soi froze at the use of her 'name' she spun around and glared up at Yoruichi's cousin "NO!" she spat "I REFUSE TO LOSE HER!" she spun back around and looked down at Yoruichi grasping her cooling hands to her chest "please Yoruichi don't die on me … don't die on me …" she collapsed to her knees, her head on Yoruichi's chest, sobbing quietly, her shoulder's shaking with hysteria. Ichigo rolled up his sleep to check the time. 11:04:47pm.

Soi was a mess. She was at fault for everything that was happening that evening, her and her stupid cancer. She was crying so badly that she felt physically sick. She wanted to wretch there and then. She ignored the muffled voices calling out her name, she felt heavy arms try and remove her from Yoruichi's side.

_**Five … **_

She jerked them away but someone managed to release her hold on the iron headrest. She spared a glance at her attackers and whimpered. It was Jiro and Katsu.

_**Four … **_

As they made to pass the doorway Soi grabbed onto the doorframe, her nails raking against the brick walls. Rukia sucked her tongue as the sound penetrated her eardrums.

_**Three … **_

She looked up and saw Soi wrestling within the grasp of Yoruichi's mother and cousin. "SOI FON-TAICHOU!!!"

**_Two …_**

"LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME DAMNIT LET ME GO!" Soi's screams landed on deaf ears. The others knew they were powerless against the Shihouin clan. They watched with sympathetic eyes as she fought through hysteria, they watched her clothes rip, her muscles tighten and her reiatsu flare out of control.

**_One …_**

"LET ME GO-O-O!!!"

**B-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-p … beep … beep … beep …**

The beating of the heart monitor made Katsu and Jiro stop dead in their tracks their eyes wide with disbelief. Soi ceased the opportunity and threw herself out of their grip before dashing past Unohana to Yoruichi's side. She grasped her wife's hand "come one Yoruichi-sama" she breathed daring to hope her lover would open her eyes and then in something filled her ears. The best noise she'd ever heard since her son's squeals an hour previous; the soft flutter of breath through Yoruichi's lips. "Hai Yoruichi-sama!" she urged quietly under her breath, her eyes penetrating Yoruichi's eyelids. _**Come on **_she urged grasping her fingers encouragingly _**come on. **_Yoruichi's heartbeat began to race. Soi frowned her own heartbeat frantic with dread as Yoruichi's chest jerked. All of a sudden her eyelids snapped open and she took a large blood-curdling gulp of fresh air as if she had just resurfaced from an hour or so under water. She jerked up from the pillows into a sitting position, her head bowed to the bed, sweat dribbling down like snails tracks from her hairline, down her back and soaking the hospital gown. She head suddenly snapped up and she glared at everyone else in the room.

The voice she used to talk was barely her own due to the exhaustion and pain "I told you I wouldn't leave you …" she slowly turned her head to Soi. The younger woman didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened. They stared at one another for a while that seemed like an eternity. Then Soi threw herself into Yoruichi's waiting arms and burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"Oh Yoruichi-sama-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!!!" Soi exclaimed as she buried her head within her lover's body. Her living breathing body. It felt so good to have her lover breathing again!

"It's okay" Yoruichi stroked her lover's sweaty hair and smiled lightly "I'm here now"

* * *

**A/N: you on the edge of your seat for the next chapter? No? WELL DO IT DAMNIT THEN FALL OFF BEGGING FOR MORE MORE MORE MWAHAHAHAHA **

**Note to self : cut down on choccie-choc-chocolate (not gonna happen :P )**


	31. Chapter 31 It's all my fault

******************

**Chapter thirty-one: it's all my fault**

*******************

The hospital was quiet and black as the patients wrestled against their injuries to sleep. The florescent lights that seeped beneath the door dimmed to a sluggish grey, nurses' shoes made soft noises against the lino flooring. The ticking of the clock filled Yoruichi's private ward, however it was not Yoruichi they were haunting. Nestled within the bed beside her was her wife, Soi, who was wide awake with worry. Her heart was overflowing the pure hatred for herself as she stared up sadly at the white ceiling that caught the moonlights pale silver glow. She watched as the hot June night drifted on a dying breeze through the windowpane that stood ajar in the wall beside their beds. The moon that could be seen through the curtains was flawless and beautiful in the warm night. Soi licked her lips and sighed lightly rolling into a sitting position and staring at the opposite wall. She felt guilty as she turned her head to slowly look down at her lover. She was so beautiful in her sleep … so oblivious to the pain she had endured and so oblivious to the agonising thoughts that roamed Soi's mind. It was her fault that Yoruichi had been put through all of this pain. _**Me and my stupid cancer **_she ground her teeth together, her finger's clenching into fists. Her temper flared within her causing her temperature to rise. This was her fault. Her fault Yoruichi had practically _**died**_ her fault their son was born a few weeks early, her fault that the stress levels had caused Yoruichi to bleed out half her body weight in blood. It was ALL her fault. Her eyes snapped to the flawless moon outside surrounded by twinkling stars. They were so beautiful. She glanced over the bed rail into her son's cot and gave a weak smile. They were all fine that's all that mattered. Well, that's what Soi tried to drill into her brain; however the intoxicating guilt still hung heavily in her heart. She gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles flashed white. She felt hot tears well up in the corner of her eyes. She refused to let the fall. She let out a strangled sob and bowed her head. She turned her tear-stained cheeks to the peaceful picture of her lover curled up beside her; hand nestled beneath her cheek, lips buried into the pillow, brow completely untouched by a frown of worry. She reached a hand over and stroked a few stray locks from her goddess' face. "Why do I continue to hurt you so?" she shuffled to the edge of the bed until her legs dangled from it. She paused for a moment listening to the pulsing drum of her heartbeat in her ears.

_**Your fault … your fault … your fault …**_the words drummed through her system unable to stop. She pressed her hands down against her ears but the haunting voice paralysed her vocal chords from allowing the distressing whines to escape through her lips. "Why won't you leave me alone? She forgave me, she's fine!"

_**That's what you think but it is only a matter of time before she is back here … because of YOU!**_

"NO!"

**THUMP!**

Soi spun around on the bed to see that Yoruichi had startled awake and knocked her head on the lamp that for some reason was lowered directly above her head. Soi's hands flew to her mouth as Yoruichi shoved the lamp away and groaned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She hissed through her teeth massaging her aching skull before turning her eyes to see her wife bathed in pale moonlight. A small smile fluttered onto her lips as she watched the large moon reflect within Soi's silvery eyes. She licked her warm dark lips and blinked slightly. "Soi what's wrong are you okay?"

Soi stared at her with wide eyes unable to move, barely even able to breathe. "H-hai" she managed to breath before shaking her head solemnly.

She felt the mattress shift against Yoruichi's weight and then she felt the warm embrace of her lover's strong arms. Her breath was stolen from her lungs as she melted into the familiar sensation of security. It felt nice and welcome compared to the gruelling voice within her head telling her it was all her fault. "Was it a bad dream?" Yoruichi asked as she nestled her head into the crook of her lover's burning neck.

Soi shook her head "no sleep" she murmured her eyes wide and sore from the lack of sleep.

She felt her damp fringe get pushed away from her forehead and a kiss warmed her temples "why haven't you been sleeping?" Yoruichi purred lightly into her ear, sending a shiver coursing through her hot body.

Soi shrugged the answer dying vainly on her tongue "I … d-don't know"

Yoruichi cuddled her wife closer against her chest "you're worrying" it was not a question and the statement was reassured by Soi's stubborn headshake against her chest. Yoruichi grinned lightly in the moonlight and sighed softly. "Why does my little bee insist on making such loud noises?" she queried "buzz … buzz … buzz …" Soi giggled lightly as Yoruichi's probing fingers tickled her sensitive spots on her body. For a while her problems were forgotten. She looked up from her position between Yoruichi's legs and blushed deeply. "Buzz" Yoruichi poked her nose, just like Soi did to her when she was in cat-form.

"My head is buzzing I'm afraid" she admitted gloomily turning her gaze away from Yoruichi's. Her lover frowned and caressed her forehead with a warm kiss.

"There is no need to think, bee, we are all fine … and in a day or two we can go home"

"You just want to transform into a cat again" Soi rolled her eyes her troubles draining from her for a little while. _**It's your fault … **_She winced against Yoruichi and felt the older woman's arms wrap around her protectively.

"Soi calm down and stop thinking, okay?"

"I … c-can't …" a fresh bout of tears swan to Soi's eyes as she buried her head within Yoruichi's lap. Why was this bothering her so much? Yoruichi said it herself, she was fine and so was their son. Yoruichi was right though; thinking always seemed to upset Soi; however she rarely showed how much it affected her, if at all. Then again the nine months had been rough on the both of them. Yoruichi gave a sad look down at her lover in her lap.

_**The reality of it all has really hit her hard **_she thought as she ran her warm hands through Soi's blue-black hair. "My brave little bee" she murmured lying down and taking Soi against her chest. She poked the younger woman's nose and grinned lightly "now get some sleep, we need to be wide awake if we're brining baby home tomorrow"

"Yeah you're right" Soi's eyes flittered from Yoruichi's eyes for a brief second.

"Of course I am" Yoruichi grinned in her trademark care-free manner. That was one of the reasons Soi respected her goddess so much. She was always so strong and dominant that Soi rarely had to show her dominating side when around her. She smiled up at her lover as they embraced in the hot night. She let a content sigh flitter through her lips as she buried her head against Yoruichi's breasts. Yoruichi chuckled, the action humming through her chest causing Soi to cock an eyebrow up at her lover.

"What?" Soi questioned with a frown.

Yoruichi bit her lip chuckling before snuggling down next to Soi against the plush pillows "nothing, love" Soi made a confused face before relaxing in the darkness, the feel of Yoruichi's breath grazing her collarbone was comforting enough to make her fall into a dreamless sleep.


	32. Chapter 32 going home

**A/N: do here is another chapter ... I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

************

**Thirty two: going home**

****************

A soft rumble chuckle filled Yoruichi's ears forcing her to crack her tired eyelids open and squint up questioningly at the source of the noise. When her vision cleared she recognised Kisuke's bright green outfit and groaned, slinging an arm over her eyes and pulling one of the many pillows over her head. "What do you want Kisuke?" she growled tiredly.

Kisuke chuckled a little louder before grinning down at her "I wonder Yoruichi, is Soi-chan snug enough down there?"

"What are you on about?"

Kisuke gestured towards her partner's position. Yoruichi glanced down and couldn't help but give a light giggle at how Soi had positioned herself in her sleep. She had threaded a leg between Yoruichi's (not helping Yoruichi's horny-levels at all) a hand rammed down the back of the older woman's trousers, and her head nestled securely within Yoruichi's quite literal smoking hot breasts. "She must have had a very horny dream last night" Kisuke smirked down at Soi who was, presently, oblivious to their conversation.

Yoruichi leant up and swatted Kisuke's stomach before cuddling up next to her little bee and purring lightly "leave her alone Kisuke ... she's cute"

Kisuke pulled a mock-serious face "have you seen her glare?" he protested waving his fan about in the direction of the sleeping Soi "it's like the flames of Hell on prozac!"

"You should really get rid of that T.V. it's rotting what little brain you have left" Yoruichi commented dryly.

Kisuke held a hand over his heart pretending to look offended "you hurt me Yoru-chan" he grinned and flicked his fan about irritably. "So when are you two going to move back into your OWN house?"

"Around lunch time or so" Yoruichi yawned and stretched her arms lazily and folded them behind her head "why do you care?" she cocked a sleek eyebrow.

Kisuke shrugged "it gets boring without you there to tease and now that you are no longer pregnant we can hang out more"

At the excited look on his face Yoruichi knew she would feel bad with what she was about to say "gomen, Kisuke-chan, but with a baby comes responsibility, I cannot leave Soi-chan to do all the work while I have fun ... it wouldn't be fair"

"Wow" Kisuke blinked owlishly before resting a hand over her own "you know I never though I'd live to see the day that you took responsibility for someone else ... well ... not after we ditched Soi-chan and all that"

"We had no choice" Yoruichi murmured grimly her mind rewinding back to that time she and Soi had fought. The way her little bee looked so upset that day, she had really lived up to her name ... broken bee. It was a heartbreaking thought. She shook her head free of those thoughts. They were all in the past after all. "Anyway" she continued "I have something to ask you"

"Fire away, my girl"

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow but made no comment "I discussed this with Soi-chan before we went to sleep after dinner ... I know she had some issues with you still-"

"Still?" Kisuke sounded disappointed.

Yoruichi nodded "but she willingly agreed with my decision to ... appoint you as Ginei's godfather"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!!" Kisuke yelped with surprise, his pale eyes glittering gratefully.

"Dead serious" Yoruichi grinned.

"Oh, arigatou Yoru-chan I shall not disappoint!" he made a captains salute before chuckling lightly "that reminds me" he dug around in a bag that hung from his shoulder and pulled out a little present and handed it to Yoruichi. Yoruichi pushed herself up into a slouching position, taking great care as to not wake her wife up, and accepted the present frowning at it slightly. "Uh ... you tear it open Yoru-chan" Kisuke stated matte-r-of-factly.

Yoruichi laucnehd a punch into his shoulder with a playful grin. "What is it?" she asked giddly.

"Now if I was going to make it obvious I wouldn't have wrapped it now would I?" Kisuke flashed a wide grin at her.

"Woah don't smile Kisuke I don't have my shades" Yoruichi teased earning a tap on the wrist from her friend. Yoruichi tore away the wrapping paper and felt her eyes widen with adoration. Nestled within the remaints of the paper were two small baby-grow's ... one was a soft creamy yellow with a little black kitten on it and the other was a fluffy cream colour with a little bee buzzing around a pink flower. "Awww Kisuke ... they are so kawaii ... where did you find them?"

This time Kisuke blushed "uh ... actually ... I went around to Ichigo's last night and ... er ... found Rukia making the bumblebee one and she asked if I wanted to help ... so I made the kitten one" his blushing at that moment rivalled Soi's general one so much that it made Yoruichi giggle and hug him closer.

"Arigatou Kisuke-san" Kisuke smiled and gently wrapped his arms around his oldest friend and sighed happily. He was happy to have pleased her after a stressful few days. After all that's what friends were for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay everybody let's go! Let's go!" came Renji's bubbling cry as he tried to load everyone into the two cars presently waiting for them in the parking lot. Yoruichi groaned at her banging headache as she trailed beside Soi. She was in one of her moods due to the fact that Soi had insisted to carry their son downstairs as Yoruichi looked exhausted and tired.

"It's cause that idiot woke me up this morning" Yoruichi mumbled jerking her head in Kisuke's direction. Luckily enough the blonde man wasn't paying them any attention as he climbed in behind the steering wheel. He didn't trust Renji with cars, that much was clear. Yoruichi eased herself into the backseat with a grumble while Soi slid in beside her, cradling the baby-carrier in her lap protectively. Yoruichi rested her head on Soi's shoulder as they both peered down at the gurgling baby boy with a look on his face clearly stating that he was having the time of his life so far.

Soi giggled lightly as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot "he is so adorable" she cooed tickling the baby's chin "aren't you Ginei? Yes you are"

Yoruichi turned her gaze to her wife thinking that she was oddly cute in the way she cooed to their son. "His cuteness rival's your own" she breathed her lips ghosting teasingly over Soi's cheek. This statement and action sent the blood rising to the surface of Soi's cheeks making her glow bright red.

"Ah Yoruichi don't do that" Kisuke whined as he pulled up to a stop at a red light on a crossroads.

"Why not?" Yoruichi frowned innocently.

"Because the car's on the other side of the road will be waiting for her to change green"

"Shut up Kisuke" Soi snapped however there was no malice behind her words. If anything both Yoruichi and Kisuke reckoned that there was some light-heartedness behind the retort. Kisuke merely laughed as the lights turned green and he pressed down on the accelerator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh here we are" Kisuke smiled up through the car window at the apartment building a few metres away across the pavement. Yoruichi peered out of her own window and grinned before turning back to Soi.

"Home sweet home" she sang out before prying open the car door and stepping out elegantly. She dipped back inside the car and helped manouvre the baby-carrier out and held it in her arms "hello baby-boo hiya" she cooed making adorably funny faces causing Ginei to giggle and clap his chubby little hands. Soi climbed out of the carm thanked Kisuke, and extracted the key from her pocket. She lead Yoruichi to the door opened it for her and followed the cooing woman and giggling baby upstairs to their floor. Once there Yoruichi was panting heavily "I need to start jogging again at least" she commented as Soi smiled and inserted the key into the lock of their door.

"You complain too much Yoruichi now get that gorgeous arse of your inside"

"It's not gorgeous anymore" Yoruichi pouted as she stepped past Soi. She 'eeped' when Soi squeezed her firm arse before glaring playfully at her wife. "Why would you do that when I have a baby in my arms?" she mock-growled quietly.

Soi rolled her eyes "sorry, but at least you didn't jump like you normally do" she added lightly.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes before walking down the hall and into the nursery Soi had decorated. Soi followed like a puppy dog after dumping their bag of clothes behind the front door. The sight she walked in on was too cute for words. Yoruichi had lifted Ginei from his baby-carrier and placed him on the changing table. The bottom half of his baby-grow was undone and a fresh nappy was being taped in place with Yoruichi's swift fingers. Soi leant against the doorframe not wanting to disturb the image before her. Yoruichi then began to play with Ginei's feet as he wiggled them in the air. Yoruichi laughed lightly and blew little raspberried on Ginei's feet making the baby's face flush pink with laughter. Yoruichi then buttoned up his baby-grow and collected him in her arms, resting his against her shoulder bouncing slightly to comfort him. "Hush little baby don't say a word ... mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird ... and if that mocking bird don't sing ... mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring ..." Yoruichi's voice melted into soft hum's and soon the light breathing of Ginei's sleeping form fluttered to Soi's ears. Soi edged into the room and stood behind Yoruichi as she set Ginei down in his new cot, before reaching a hand over and winding the mobile up. It twinkled a soft melody as it rotated over their son. Soi wrapped an arm around Yoruichi's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"He looks so peaceful"

"Don't worry when he wakes up crying for food that perfect little pictutre you're seeing right now ..." Yoruichi gestured with her hands "... will shatter" she smiled lightly pressing a kiss to Soi's forehead.

Soi giggled into Yoruichi's shoulder "that's your son you're talking about" she chided quietly.

Yoruichi smiled and leant into Soi's embrace the weight of the reality bouncing on and off her like a toddler on a trampoline "come on then, daddy, let's go and get some rest"

"Daddy? Rest?" Soi quirked an eyebrow as they tiptoed out of the nursery and walked along the hallway, arms wrapped around one another's waists.

Yoruichi shrugged "I gave birth to him, making YOU the daddy, PLUS ... I'm sleep and Inoue said that whenever Ginei's sleeping we should be sleeping too"

Soi considered this for a moment "I suppose" she opened the bedroom door and smiled up and Yoruichi before taking her hand "welcome home, Yoruichi"

Yoruichi squeezed her hand lovingly and pressed a deep, delicious kiss to her lips before breaking away and humming "welcome home my little bee"

* * *

**A/N: well don't go pulling your hair out just yet there are either a few more chaps or an epilogue on the way ... haven't decided yet lol. Reviews are welcome!**


	33. Chapter 33 He's growing up too fast

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter thirty-three: He's growing up too fast**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Before either woman knew what was happening the streamers were descending from the ceiling and the balloons sporting cute little clown and teddies on them where filling every spare corner as the apartment was filled with their friends and parents. Yoruichi was filled with happed glistening tears as she sat in the rocking chair away from the hubbub of the living room, her son nestled within her arms. She looked down at his proudly, at his shock of electrified baby-soft blue hair, and wide golden eyes. She had only just woken him up in time for his party and dressed him in an adorable little suit that Soi's mother, Yen, and her own mother, Katsu, had spent three days shopping looking for the perfect little outfit for his big day. It had been hard work getting the mother's (namely Katsu) to agree to the day out with Yen but when it came down to their grandson both women were too happy to lend a help-in-hand. The suit itself was too adorable for words. It was a small pale gold jacket with a white shirt underneath with creamy trouser. Just for fun Yen had also bought his a small pale gold tie, but she insisted that he didn't have to wear it. She just thought it was cute. And she had been right so Yoruichi had gently clipped it into place (Yen wasn't stupid enough to get a REAL tie for the baby to choke himself with). Yoruichi smiled at her son's shiny little shoes. Her own mother had chosen those, she figured that if Yen could splash out then she could too. With style. He looked so adorable as he tried to gnaw at the pretty tie clipped to his shirt. He had finally gotten used to his baby-teeth and both Yoruichi and Soi were thankful as now they could get some silent nights again. A soft knock on the door drew her attention away from her son. She smiled when she that it was Soi and not either of their mother's. Her wife was dressed in a red dress that clung to her like a second skin (Yoruichi had bought it for her as an anniversary present). Yoruichi's eyes roamed over the pale girls' body, licking her lips absent-mindedly. In the past year Soi's hair had grown past its usual length. Yoruichi had insisted she grew it out a bit like her own, since neither would be working any time soon. Soi's dark blue hair now hung in long wave's down to her thighs where before they were only elbow length and commonly seen in braids. Yoruichi smiled at the memory of the long braids that she used to play with in cat-form. "Hey" Yoruichi greeted quietly while snuggling her son against her warm stomach. He giggled and clapped his pudgy little hands before reaching up towards Soi with a tiny open-mouthed smile. Yoruichi giggled as Soi stepped nearer and knelt down in her tight dress. Ginei patted his palms against Soi's pale cheeks before poking her nose.

Soi chuckled before poking his little button nose and kissed his cheeks "aw my little Ginei is growing up sooo much" she cooed sweetly.

"I know" Yoruichi grinned taking hold of her son's hands and bouncing him in her lap. He giggled angelically his wide gold eyes shining with happiness "who's a big bouncing baby?" Yoruichi beamed when Ginei gurgled, a bubble of saliva formed at his lips, and he sneezed a little when it popped. When he saw there was no more bubble tears began to well up in his eyes and his pouting lips wobbled. "Soi-chan, grab the bee quickly!" Yoruichi hissed wanting to make the tears subside. She couldn't deal with a sad Ginei on his birthday.

Soi smiled as she grabbed a small stuffed bumble-bee toy from the shelf beside the rocking chair and placed it in Ginei's lap. She pulled the small cord at the back and waited for Ginei to take notice. He stopped whimpering and eyed the toy, his lips pouting cutely. _**He is so much like Yoruichi-sama;**_ Soi mused as she released the cord. The little bee began to vibrate on his lap and jiggle about emitting a soft buzzing sound. Ginei's features lightened up immensely as he played with the bee's vibrating little antenna's. Soi looked up at Yoruichi "how were we ever blessed with such a beautiful baby boy?"

"Well I believe it came from my adorableness and gorgeousness and your tempers and beautifulness muddled up together along with your temper I might add, and then CABOOM! Baby Ginei, voila!"

Soi giggled "I highly doubt he's inherited my temper" she smiled stroking Ginei's pudgy pale brown cheeks as he gummed one of the bumble-bee's eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Yoruichi asked as she stared down at Soi who was still on her knees "this baby" she pointed a finger over Ginei's head. Soi thought is was cute at how Ginei looked between them without a care in the word. She returned her gaze quickly to Yoruichi "gave me the cold-shoulder for three bloody hours all because I wouldn't let him listen to the kitty cat parade CD before going to bed"

Soi quirked an eyebrow at this before shaking her head slowly without removing her eyes from Yoruichi's beautiful features "you two will grow up having the pettiest arguments known to mankind"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes with a grin before nuzzling Ginei's head of dark blue hair "yeah I know … but he's so cute! I couldn't stay mad at him!"

"Just like you then"

Yoruichi smiled down at Soi affectionately and winked "yeah baby, just like me"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rukia and Inoue cooed when Yoruichi finally emerged from the nursery cradling baby Ginei in her arms. Soi followed behind at a leisurely pace watching Yoruichi's hips sway from side-to-side as she bounced their son in her arms. Ginei giggled and clapped his hands at the group of people staring at his with adoration. Soi shook her head; he was such a vain baby. Soi remembered the first time he had properly investigated a mirror. It had been when Yoruichi was lying on the floor letting Ginei use baby-wipes to wipe off her make-up. Then in a baby amusement moment he flipped the make-up smeared baby-wipe on his head, jiggled his round butt around on the carpet and grinned at his reflection. Soi and Yoruichi had giggled when they watched their son reach out to touch the identical baby and then giggle with glee. It was one of his favourite pastimes. Soi smiled at the memory as Kisuke took Ginei on his lap and allowed Katsu to take a picture of them, Kuukaku smiled down at her godson (for Soi had _**allowed**_ Yoruichi to appoint Kuukaku as the godmother) while taking a swig of sake. "Isn't he so kawaii" Rukia exclaimed with wide shimmering eyes. The entire room broke out in agreement.

"Takes after his mother" Yoruichi and Soi chorused before giving each other odd looks, everyone else chuckled at this, even Katsu. Yoruichi ventured over to her mother.

"Is there something you wanted Yoruichi-chan?"

"Uh … not particularly I just wanted to say that if it would be alright if … this weekend you could baby-sit Ginei?"

"And why would I demean myself on such a trivial task?" Katsu sniffed, trying to appear indifferent.

Yoruichi shrugged "suit yourself I'll just go and ask Yen-san if she can look after him" she was about to turn away when Katsu spoke up again.

"Hey now I didn't technically say 'no' did I?"

Yoruichi chuckled "so what time shall we drop him off with his little suitcase that you _**INSISTED**_ in buying him?"

"Hm" Katsu tapped her lip thoughtfully "how about … 3 o'clock? That way you and … _**her **_… can get on about your business" Katsu waved her hand dismissively. While she walked away Yoruichi had to admit she was impressed by how much her mother had toned down on calling Soi names. She had gone from '_**that=honour-deselecting-little-cunt-faced-harlot!' **_to '_**her**_' least to say it was a dramatic step forward for civilisation let alone her mother.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**3 HOURS LATER**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Ginei yawned as he was settled down in his little cot. It had been a long day. Yoruichi lie in their bed as Soi tucked in their son and wiped the small dot of frosting from his pearly smooth lips. She had allowed Kisuke to feed Ginei small pieces of his birthday cake. She wound up his mobile and then watched as the small bee rotated. Ginei whimpered and she bent down to guide his stuffed plushie to his chest. A tiny smile drifted onto his lips and he buried himself against his pillow. She left his door ajar before walking across the hall to her own bedroom. Once she had slid the door shut she turned to Yoruichi and smiled softly before slipping out of her dressing gown and draping it over the end of the bed. She drifted in between the sheets and snuggled up mext to Yoruichi, draping an arm over her lover's waist, reading her book over her smooth chocolate shoulder "what are you reading, hun?"

"Hm nothing too interesting"

"Oh really?" Soi was intrigued now. Whenever Yoruichi said something wasn't interesting it was a blatant lie. Soi snuggled closer and felt her eyes bulge out of her skull when she saw what was inside the book "Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi threw her head back laughing "Oh bee your face!" she chuckled "it's only karma sutra babe I'm researching"

"Researching? For what?" Soi cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh hello I have a lot of shagging to catch up with after I was pregnant with that bundle next door"

"Oh Yoruichi!" Soi groaned flopping back onto the pillow's and staring up at the cieling with a blush tinting her cheeks. Yoruichi tossed the book aside and braced herself on her arms over Soi. She cupped Yoruichi's cheeks with a soft smile. "Haven't we shagged enought to make up for it?" she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Yoruichi.

"Nope" Yoruichi straddled her lover's waist and ripped off her baggy T-Shirt. She smiled her slow sexy smile and licked her lips "get ready bee I'm about to rock. Your. World!"

* * *

**A/N: well I decided to do a few more chapters. There might be one more and then an epilogue so be prepare okay'ssssssssssssssss? Reviews are very welcome!**


	34. Chapter 34 anniversary

**Chapter thirty-four: anniversary**

**_(SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER)_**

Ginei brushed his shoulder-length dark blue hair out of his eyes and smirked evilly as he hid the bouquet of large red maidens behind his back. The soft humming coming from the kitchen was soothing to his body; it always had been ever since his mother would sing to him as a baby. He tiptoed across the lino floor making sure not to make any noise as he eased his shoulder-bag onto the floor in the hallway. His mother continued to dip the dirty dishes into the soapy water and then scrub them vigorously with a scouring brush with such energy Ginei was surprised when the dishes of pure, expensive china, DIDN'T shatter into small pieces. The humming continued sweetly in his ears. "Ginei I hope you know I know you're behind me" came his mother's calm, teasing voice from her position by the sink. Ginei relaxed and grinned as he peered through his long fringe up at his mother as she flipped the dish-towel over her shoulder, folding her arms across her chest, a lopsided smirk sliding onto her lips. Soi rolled her eyes and opened her arms for her son to give her a hug. He hesitated and produced the large bouquet of red maidens. Soi had not been expecting that. Her grey eyes flew wide as she cautiously accepted the bouquet. "F-for me?" Ginei nodded.

"Of course" he cocked a cheeky eyebrow "you act like I cannot buy my own mother some maidens on her anniversary"

Soi blushed. She was surprised Ginei remembered that it was her seventeenth anniversary of being Yoruichi's wife. "I … thank you, hun" she wrapped an arm around his neck and leant up to kiss him on his cheek "thank you" she said again the blush never leaving her cheeks. Ginei smiled. He thought it was cute when his mother blushed. It made her more … motherly. He stretched his arms through his tight leather jackets and yawned widely.

"Are you and mum still going out tonight?"

"Of course why wouldn't we be?" Soi asked turning to her son who was now sat at the kitchen table. He slumped forwards, head in his hands and shrugged.

"Just asking" he swept his hair back from his eyes "just wanted to know if it's still okay for me to baby-sit"

Soi smiled and nodded as she took a seat across from her son "of course. And if they're in bed by quarter to nine I'll talk to your mama about getting you a new phone for your birthday"

Ginei brightened up even more "really mum, you'd do that for me?" he was excited beyond belief by this point. So far Yoruichi had been forbidding Ginei from getting a new phone as his previous one had only just gotten flushed down the toilet. It hadn't been his fault at all. Soi watched a scowl crawl onto her son's face. She stifled a laugh as she could tell her was reliving the memory of that awful day …

_**FLASHBACK …**_

"_**HEHEHEHE LOOKIE WHAT I FOUND IN GINEI-CHAN'S BEDROOM!" came an excited squeal from down the corridor. Ginei frowned from his spot in the muddle of the living room on his stomach, leaning over his textbooks earphones jammed in his ears. However the scream still managed to pierce through his earphones. He jerked an earphone free and strained his ears to listen. That's when he heard it.**_

_**SPLASH!**_

_**H scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall to the bathroom. He thrust open the door and yelped in fright "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? GIVE IT BACK!!!"**_

"_**Too late!" sneered one of the girls' in the bathroom. Ginei glared own at the two eleven-year-olds before thrusting out his hand.**_

"_**FETCH IT OUT!"**_

_**The two girls' merely stared up at him blankly; one looking on edge while the other scowled and folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head "nah"**_

_**Ginei growled "KANAYE-CHAN GET MY PHONE OUT OF THE TOILET NOW!"**_

_**The small girl who only came up to his elbow scowled up at him darkly, a vein throbbing in her temple "fish it out yourself guinea-pig" she smirked slyly up at him before flouncing out of the bathroom her cropped violet hair spiked out on all ends. However before she left she kicked the chain and the toilet flushed.**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Once the flushing had stopped Ginei sighed over the toilet bowl and felt his shoulder shaking. That was a brand new phone! It was barely a month old! He slammed his fist against the toilet seat and yelled out "KANAYE!" he forced himself away from the toilet and turned stopping dead in his tracks when he came face-to-face with Kanaye's twin sister Keiko. He froze. She was staring at him with wide silver eyes as though she was trying to see into his soul. "Er … Keiko-chan what … a-are you staring at?"**_

_**Keiko blinked and shook her head as though from coming out of a daze. He had seen his mum do it many times herself. "Eh? I'm not staring. Whoa Ginei-chan Kanaye's right you're weird heehee" Ginei shook his head with a frown as Keiko bounced out of the bathroom and down the hall calling out to her sister "Kanaye-chan wait for me!". He closed his bright gold eyes and took in several deep breaths before sparing one last glance at the toilet before exiting the bathroom. The twins were so weird and hell-raising at times ... but he loved them all the same … unless they flushed his phone down the toilet!**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"Don't worry Yoruichi has confiscated the twins' allowances for the next four months" Soi stated as she looked up at the clock. Then the noise of a car pulling up outside reached their ears from the open window "ah good they're back" Ginei stared up at his mum with admiration. She looked really good for a few hundred years old; with her milk white skin, blue-black hair hanging in loose waves down to her waist, and flashing silver eyes highlighted with thick black lashes. He could definitely see why his mama loved her so.

"Four months? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Soi let out a sigh "you know what your mama's like; she won't go through with it one hundred percent. It'll probably last a month and a half maximum, they are only eleven after-all" from the kitchen window both Soi and Ginei looked down and watched as Yoruichi swung two small rucksacks over her shoulder while handing the twins a set of keys for the door to the small house. They had bought it twelve and a half years ago when Ginei began to out-grow everything in their apartment. It was a peaceful house in a peaceful area right by the woods and a lake, just what they all needed.

"MUMMY WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Kanaye sang out as she rushed down the hall towards the kitchen dragging Keiko along behind her. They leapt gleefully into Soi's arms and kissed her cheeks as the woman blushed and squeezed them back.

"My gosh stop growing you two!" Soi whined playfully as she set the girls' down and ruffled thier hair "jeez you make me feel old"

"Don't worry you're not old, love"

Soi looked up, blushing, as Yoruichi walked into the kitchen "ah how was the ... uh ... trip?"

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow "it was hardly a trip but yeah I'd say it was okay" she stepped around the giggling twins' and enveloped Soi in a tender embrace, burying her face within her lovers' warm, white neck "mmmm I've missed you bee"

Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi and squeezed her tightly "how do you think I feel cooped up all day?"

Yoruichi leant back and stroked a hand down Soi's soft cheek "I know sweetie I know but you know you can't go to work at the moment"

"It's a little stomach-bug, Yoruichi, I won't die from it" Soi stated as the twins sat at the large, round breakfast table, both staring up at Ginei, who shifted uncomfortably. He hated it when they stared at him. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"I don't care you need plenty of rest"

"That doesn't mean your cancelling on tonight, does it?" Soi asked with a pouty look on her face. Yoruichi pulled a face, clearly insulted by what Soi had just asked.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed a hint of anger flashing within her golden eyes "nothing is stopping us from having our anniversary tonight" she grinned in her care-free manner before she turned to lean over the table and ruffle her son's long blue hair "how are you squirt?"

"MAMA!" Ginei whined trying to protect his hair from his mother's offending hand. Soi giggled as Yoruichi grabbed her son in a playful headgrip and ruffled his hair until it stood up in all directions. "Ma ... ma ... w-why ... " Ginei half-sobbed as he attempted to flatten his hair making the twin's snicker.

"Don't laugh you two orelse she'll nick your chocolate supply" Soi scowled the twins. They exchanged a horrified look before sinking low in their seats. Their secret supply of chocolate meant the world to them, and the threat never got old!

"I would too" Yoruichi grinned before walking over to Soi and wrapping her arms around her slim waist "now love go and get ready, okay?"

"Hai" Soi smiled and walked along into their bedroom, her medium-length blue-black hair shimmering. Ever since her cancer she had given up on her braids. Yoruichi liked playing with her hair and so she had thrown the braids away into a box in the attic labelled 'memories'. She smiled later that evening when Yoruichi enlaced their fingers and directed their walk on a long detour up to the hill where they had gotten married at. The blossom tree was once again in full blushing-pink bloom.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it bee-chan?" Yoruichi murmured as she leant back against the tree trunk.

"Hai"

Soi shuffled closer and leant her head upon her firm, bare shoulder and inhaled her lover's sweet scent amongst the fresh blossoms. She relaxed and squeezed Yoruichi's hand softly. Yoruichi smiled and rested her head on Soi's before wrapping her arm lovingly around Soi's shoulder's. "Not as beautiful as you though" Yoruichi breathed. Soi blushed and buried her cheeks against Yoruichi's ample bossom. She felt the rumble of Yoruichi's chuckle vibrate against her cheeks. "It's amazing how we've been together for ALL these years and a simple compliment from me STILL makes you blush" Yoruichi teased her wife lightly, stroking her index finger down Soi's slim cheek, deepening the blush.

Soi giggled "Yoruichi-sama-a-a-a!" she rested her head on Yoruichi's lap and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's firm waist. She smiled softly. It had taken a good few months but Yoruichi was proud of the nice firm, flat stomach some intense excercise had given her. Soi lifted her eyes to the soft, black sky and sighed contently as a few blossom petals twirled gracefully down to land silently upon the grass around them.

Yoruichi began stroking Soi's silky tresses and smiled. She didn't realise just how much she had missed playing with Soi's hair when she had had cancer. "I love you my darling, promise you won't leave me"

Soi took a slow breath and cuddled Yoruichi's thighs "I will walk to the end of the cosmos and back before I willingly leave you, or our babies, behind"

Yoruichi smiled and wiped a tear from her golden eyes and smiled down at Soi and ran a finger over Soi's pale pink lips, her heart leaping when Soi pressed a kiss to her fingertips. "Mmm my little bee"

"Is something wrong?" Soi asked, frowning up at Yoruichi as the moonlight danced on her chocolate skin.

Yoruichi smiled and shook her head her loose hair dripping over her shoulder. Soi examined her lover for the millionth time that evening; Yoruichi looked like a goddess in her skin-tight jet-black dress that revealed an excessive amount of mouth-watering cleavage. She chuckled when she caught Soi drooling in her lap "see something you like?"

"Hai Yoruichi-sama" Soi licked her lips.

Yoruichi bit her lip and rocked her hips beneath Soi's head "I love it when you call me '-sama'" she purred huskily.

"Oh really?" Soi cocked an eyebrow and leant up on all-fours a smirk on her pale lips as she leant closer to her lover "anything for you Yoruichi-_sama_!"

"Ohh!" Yoruichi moaned as Soi leant into her neck and began to mark her hungrily. Her hands disappearred down Soi's own strapless white dress and massaged her petite breasts. "Soi-chan I need you ... NOW!"

Soi smirked down at Yoruichi as she flattened out onto her back and drank in the sight of her lover with inhuman adoration "I love you Yoruichi-sama"

"I love you too Soi" Yoruichi smiled "now can you please shag me silly?"

Soi chuckled "of course" before pressing a heated kiss to Yoruichi's dark, cherry-flavoured lips.

* * *

**A/N: There will either be one more chapter or an epilogue and then maybe a sequel! :D reviews are welcome!**


	35. Chapter 35 Epilogue

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write the ending but I lost the original version so I had to re-write. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

**(2 years later)**

"DOG-PILE!" came the shrill cry from behind Yoruichi as she stood erect on the hill gazing down at the vast stretch of open fields and forest that they used for a playground for the children. She spun around and started laughing merrily. The look on Soi's face as she was driven to the floor by their three children was hilarious. Ginei grabbed Soi in a headlock and ruffled her dark-blue hair much in the same manner as he had witnessed Yoruichi doing when she arrived home from work. After the twins' were born Yoruichi had insisted that she should get a part-time job so that she could start building up a little fund for the children when they grew up. Yoruichi raised the camera to her eye and snapped several pictures. This was too adorable for words!

Soi smiled, her features blushing pink "Yoruichi-sama doesn't that photo album of yours have enough photographs of the family yet?"

Yoruichi laughed gleefully snapping more photo's "eh No Soi-chan I want it bursting with photos!" Soi rolled her eyes and slowly drank in the radiant dark woman before her eyes. She truly was a goddess; her sensuous curves, her rich, dark creamy-soft skin, those blazing, teasing golden eyes were enough to make the coldest of hearts (namely Soi's) melt into a puddle of pink goo. Soi softened her features as she felt butterflies in her stomach. It was a surprise that after all these years together she good still feel giddy as though she were back to the days when she would admire Yoruichi from afar. Yoruichi turned and flashed Soi a bright smile, causing her to blush and avert her gaze. Soi squirmed her way from out of the three wrestling children and while they tried to claim dominance on top of the other two, Soi stepped up silently behind Yoruichi. Yoruichi jumped a little before smiling gently as two thin, pale arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back a step to lean against Soi's strong, lithe body. She hummed slightly and wrapped her own dark arms over Soi's, squeezing her hands slightly. A soft kiss was pressed to the goddess' neck making her moan lightly before pale hands began to caress her stomach beneath her tight T-shirt. Soi was amazed. No one would believe that Yoruichi was pregnant _**again! **_Secretly Soi was hoping for another little boy. That way Ginei could play-fight with. Then again for now he had Kanaye for that. She was as feisty as her mother … with Soi's furious temper … not the best of matches in the world!

"Yoruichi-sama looks so radiant against the sunset" Soi purred lightly nuzzling her lover's warm neck. She smelt like chocolate and bubble-bath.

Yoruichi giggled as Soi nuzzled their foreheads together. It tickled! "Soi-chan"

"Mmm?" the goddess spun in Soi's arms, making the latter blush when two large, firm breasts pushed provocatively against her own.

"I know this will sound selfish ... but ... it's uh ... Valentines day soon and-"

"So you ... want the kids to go to Katsu's?"

"Or Yen's it suits me either way" Yoruichi shrugged once she had gotten her point across, no longer embarrassed. Soi smiled up at her and combed her lover's purple locks back with her pale fingers.

"So you want Valentines evening with me, eh?"

"Hai" Yoruichi nodded with a shy grin "then the kids can come home in the morning" she mumbled, bowing her head and playing with Soi's hands in a cute manner, too cute for words.

Soi giggled "fair play, baby" she bent down and placed a kiss upon Yoruichi's still-flat stomach "come on let's play!"

"You sound like a child, Soi-bee" Yoruichi laughed as she knelt on the picnic-blanket, aiming her camera for more photo's. "SMILE!" she sang out snapping several photo's of Soi re-joining the dog-pile.

"VICTORY!" Soi yelled pumping her fists into the air laughing merrily as she lay on top of the twins' ad Ginei who was wedged in at the bottom with a mock-sour look on his features. Yoruichi laughed at this.

"Ginei-chan you really should stop scowling what if the wind changes and your face sticks like that?"

"Then I shan't have to ever worry about faking a smile for Kanaye because she knows I cannot" he replied cheekily "OW!" he yelped before he twisted his head to glare up at Kanaye. The tomboy was currently perched on his shoulderblades glaring down at him through her piercing silver eyes while jabbing her razor-sharp elbows into his ribcage.

"Mama! Kanaye's got her foot in my stomach!" came a timid squeal from the other side of the pile of people.

Soi shared a frown with Yoruichi before the former hopped off the other's and dug Keiko out from beneath Kanaye. "Hi there little one" Yoruichi waved brightly snapping a picture of the dishevelled looking Keiko, her long purple hair looking tangled in its elbow-length plaits.

Keiko smiled shyly before walking over to join Yoruichi on the blanket. She needed some food to soothe the throb in her stomach. She grabbed a handful of crackers and cheese and began eating away at them. It wasn't long before everyone was on the picnic blanket eating the various foods Soi and Yoruichi had prepared that morning. Yawning and stretching Soi stood up and made to walk over to the brink of the hill to over look the secluded place they lived in. Yoruichi frowned before finishing off her sandwich in one bite, ruffled her kids' hair, placed a deck of cards between them and stood up and leisurely followed Soi to the brink. Yoruichi crept up behind Soi and slowly encircled her dark arms around her wifes' waist. "The sunset is beautiful, isn't it, love?"

"Hai" came the quiet reply, almost too quiet to hear.

Yoruichi frowned "Soi-chan ... what's wrong?" No answer greeted her question. She squeezed her arms slightly around Soi's body "Bee-bee?"

Soi shrugged, her eyes still gazing out over the sun-bathed hills "it's nothing"

"Bee-bee please, if anythihng is bothering you let me know" came Yoruichi's tender whisper.

Soi felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't lie to Yoruichi. She simply couldn't! With a small sigh she turned in her lover's arms and buried her lips into the nape of Yoruichi's warm, chocolate neck. "Are you happy?"

Yoruichi blinked, frowning at the question "of course I am, I have a beautiful wife and three-soon-to-be-four wonderful children"

"But are YOU happy?" Soi looked up into Yoruichi's golden eyes. Yoruichi's facial expression was sincere and calm.

"Hai. Hai I am"

A small smile crept onto Soi's lips "I love you Yoruichi-sama"

Yoruichi let out a small chuckled and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck "I love you too ... my little bee" Soi leant up on tiptoes and placed a long kiss to Yoruichi's full, dark lips. She pulled away with heavy-lidded eyes and gave a hum of desire. Their little 'moment' however was broken when Ginei began yelling childishly.

"I TOLD YOU I HAD THREE JACKS! THREE! I PUT THREE DOWN! DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T COUNT, KANAYE-CHAN, BECAUSE NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING THICK TO GET ME RILED UP!!!"

"NE GINEI-CHAN! YOU'RE JUST TOO STUPID TO COMPHREHEND THE FACT THAT I. AM. RIGHT!!!"

"Kanaye-chan please calm down!" it was the meek yelp of Keiko that made the parent's run back to the picnic blanket.

"Kids what's going on?" Soi growled, narrowing her eyes at the trio.

Kieko sniffled, getting to her feet and pointing a finger at Kanaye and Ginei, who both had the decency to look a little sheepish as their parents' gaze burnt down upon them, "this is why I hate playing cards with them! They always fight! Always!"

Yoruichi glared down at her son "Ginei you should know better than that, you're twenty-one next week!"

Ginei rolled his eyes "yeah I know"

"Then act like it!" Yoruichi growled before flashing a grin "now come on let's get you lot home, it's school in the morning don't forget" a chorus of groans echoed around them as they collected their picnic things and made their way back to their car that was hidden in the shade of the tall trees.

The evening was calm and tepid as a still breeze floated an inch off the ground. Soi pressed a kiss to Keiko's forehead and then to her twins' who slept snuggly beside her in the small double-bed. Ginei was out for the night with his girlfriend and Yoruichi was currently in bed, earlier than usual, reading 'Pride and Prejudiced' one of her favourite classics. Leaving the bedroom door ajar Soi straightened her cotton shirt and walked along the hallway to the master bedroom. Closing the door behind her Soi ran a hand through her hair and slipped beneath the satin-soft blankets and curled up into Yoruichi's side, her head resting lazily on Yoruichi's shoulder. Without tearing her gaze from the page she was reading Yoruichi leant down and pressed a lingering kiss to her wife's forehead, smiling slightly as the pale woman crooned into the delicate touch. "Kitty put the book down, it's getting late"

"It's friday night, I can sleep in tomorrow"

"Meaning you'll wake up at 9 o'clock instead of 5 o'clock" Soi breathed teasingly, a small smile playing on her lips as Yoruichi shifted flashing her night-shirt to Soi. Soi had kept her promise, when Yoruichi hadn't been expecting it, she had bought the goddess a shirt with the slogan _**"I AM THE MOTHERSHIP**_" printed in block purple letters across the stomach a smiling baby face beneath it. Yoruichi rarely wore anything else to bed these days, so it was a good thing that Soi had gotten her several in various different colours!

"Hey!" Yoruichi grinned patting Soi's shoulder playfully. Sighing in defeat she removed her glasses, placed both glasses and book on the bedside table before turning onto her side and wrapped an arm around Soi, pulling her closer (if this action was actually, physically possible) and smiliong slowly. "So do you think that Ginei will be announcing an engagement any time soon?" she asked with a Cheshire cat grin, and a twinkle in her golden eyes.

"Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi chuckled "what?" she asked innocently.

"Not everyone marries in their early twenties" Soi chided "I mean look at us; we didn't get married until we were in our mid-centuries"

Yoruichi laughed at this "I know I know" she wrapped an arm around Soi's shoulders and flicked the bedside lamp off, nuzzling her lips against Soi's fluffy hair "mmm I love you, bee-bee"

"I love you too Yoruichi-sama" both women closed their eyes contently, wrapped in one another's embrace as they unconciously kissed one another's bodies within the thin cloud of sheets and dreamt peacefully, of their fourth little bundle of joy on the way. Yoruichi smiled in the early morning as Soi cuddled into her back, a pale arm draped around her waist, Soi's hand caressing her faintly rounded stomach. Placing a dark hand over Soi's own, Yoruichi closed her eyes once again to the bird song outside. Yes she would get fat, but to make Soi-chan a proud 'daddy' **_again _**... well ... it was all worth it.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go, I finally finished this story =^.^= but don't worry there will be a sequel-y type thing ... more of a prequel really of when they were teenagers in school :D i haven't thought of the name just yet but when I do ... well ... you'll know about it lol. Love you lots. Please leave a review!

~ Belle x


End file.
